Dororo and Koyuki: Adventure in the Frozen World!
by Anime Monkey Girl Fan
Summary: Dororo begins to be plagued by nightmares, causing a concern in Koyuki. It's bound to get more difficult when Kururu's new invention goes haywire and sends the two to a mysterious new world. Trying to get back home alive is the least of their worries...
1. Strange Dreams and A New Invasion Plan?

**Hey there! There are those probably out there who want to see my other Keroro fanfics completed, but do not worry, I'll complete them soon enough. This story is actually based on a dream I had. I dreamt that it was a movie that was online xD Though sadly, it turned out to be not real when I woke up…BUT! I will tell you the story in this fanfic! I'm sure you'll like it, since it was a very good 'movie' XD**

**As you can tell from the summary, it is a Dororo and Koyuki story (since the so called dream I had about this 'movie' was about them.) I'll probably add a couple things to the story if it's needed, though right now, it's just some of the beginning part. And sorry if the title isn't good...**

**So sit back, relax, and enjoy!**

* * *

The eerie look of the dark sky made the world unwelcome looking with a barren land of snow below it and as far as the eye could see there were only trees and mountains scattered around that shadowed some of the snow that it towered over.

There was nothing else…except for a lone cloaked figure with a hood that hid their face could be seen running as if their life depended on it, leaving trails of footprints behind them.

"Have to keep running…" breathed the figure heavily as they seemed to be exhausted from the running. They stopped for a minute to catch their breath that could be seen clearly in the cold weather.

They gasped as they looked behind, hearing sounding getting closer from over the hill from where they had run from.

Quickly checking to see if what seemed to be a bundle of some kind tucked securely in their cloak, they ran again as the cloaked figure made their way behind a tree and hid out of sight.

The figure could hear the sounds getting closer as they approached the area where this mysterious figure was and did their best to remain silent as the apparent enemies slowed near by.

_"I don't see her…"_ one voice hissed.

_"Keep searching! She must be close by!"_ another one hissed in a deeper sounding voice.

The figure revealed as a female, kept quiet as she could hear the two unseen enemies beginning to make their way past where the girl was, not noticing her.

The girl peeked to see the two after her were gone and a sigh of relief escaped her as she relaxed and sat down in the snowy ground. She glanced around just in case there were any others near by, but to her relief, they were not and decided to check on the bundle to make sure it was there once more.

After several moments, the girl got up, made sure it was clear, and then ran off in another direction, carrying the bundle still closely.

* * *

Darkness…nothing, but darkness…

Dororo wondered where he might be exactly. As far as he could tell, he could see nothing and his keen ninja senses couldn't pick up anything. Perhaps it was a dream he was having?

"Is…anyone there?" asked Dororo as his heard his own voice echo in the empty space.

_Dororo…_

He instantly snapped alert as he made a grab for his katana, but to his shock, he found there was none. "I have no weapons…"

_Dororo…_

The ninja tried to find where the source of the voice was; but as far as it could tell there was no one as he looked around. "Show yourself." he demanded, keeping on his guard for whatever may come, his light blue eyes searching around.

_Dororo!!_ a voice shrieked loudly, suddenly.

Startled, Dororo instantly found him self bolting awake. He calmed as he noticed he was in bed in a dark, yet familiar surrounding of a small, warm wooden cabin. He felt another presence near by, which he recognized as the female kunochi, Koyuki, who was still sleeping soundly and breathing evenly.

Sighing a little, he realized it was of course another dream. Of course, he lately has been having this same dream and waking in the middle of the night, startled. However, each time, there was more to the dream than the one before it and wondered if it had a meaning.

He wanted to push the thoughts of it out of his head as he quietly got out of bed to avoid waking Koyuki. The alien frog opened the sliding door silently as he made his way outside to get some fresh air.

Though Koyuki soon found her self waking up sleepily as she noticed the frog going outside by himself. "…Dororo?

Dororo stood outside in the cool night breeze as the black sky still reflected stars that glittered softly, while the concerned female companion had gotten up, with her long green hair still unbounded and came outside as she went to his side.

"Dororo, are you alright?" Koyuki asked as she watched the frog, who stared ahead as if not noticing the girl.

"I…just needed to come outside, Koyuki-dono." assured Dororo, before glancing at her. "Did I wake you?"

Koyuki shook her head a bit. "No." she replied. "Though I can tell there's something on your mind. It's been on your mind a lot lately as I noticed."

Dororo hesitated a bit. "It…is nothing, Koyuki-dono." he assured, looking back up at the sky. "It is just that I can't sleep."

The kunochi stared at the frog, before yawning a little. "If you say so, Dororo…" she smiled a little at him, before heading back inside. "Good night, Dororo."

"Good night…Koyuki-dono…" Dororo watched as the female proceed back inside, before looking once more at the evening sky. "What…is the meaning of that dream though?" he asked himself, going in deep thought.

**The next morning...**

Summer—the hottest, yet most active season of the year. Where people will go outside and play sports and such or rather cool off in the cold pool to relax, while others just stayed indoors to cool off that way. This was some of the many things citizens in Tokyo did during this day and the others.

Especially for the aliens that lurked unseen among these people that continued to go on with their duties and even the so called invaders…

"Gero gero gero…" snickered Keroro as he stood triumphantly in the front of his platoon, inside of their meeting room; with the exception of Dororo. "This is the day we shall finally overcome the Pekoponijns and successfully have the invasion of this planet completed!"

He paused, a glimmer flashing in his eye as he smirked. "Of course, with the help of Kururu's new invention that he has made for this special occasion!"

The green frog pointed to an invention that sat on a small table behind him, with Angol Mois standing beside it. It seemed to be a small machine that assembled a lantern, covered in silver metal, a handle on the top of it, and a large lens in the center of it. And a yellow spiral logo above the lens that marked the creator of the invention.

"This isn't going to be another miserable failure, right?" Giroro asked, annoyed.

"Uh…what does that do, Gunso-san?" Tamama asked as he stared blankly at the machine, while eating a bag of chips in his hands.

"Ah, Private Tamama, I was just getting to that part!" stated Keroro as he looked at him. "It is to be exact—,"

"Ku ku ku ku…to put it simply," interrupted Kururu. "It's an invention that I created, specially by me, that can teleport anything or anyone that you request to here; hence it's name: 'Have Anything You Wish For Lantern'."

"You can say; lack of creative names?" Angol Mois said.

"Anything?" Tamama repeated, interested, before dreamily thinking about what he would want, which of course would be mountains of snacks and sweets; as well as a tool that could destroy the so called 'woman'.

"Exactly, Tamama!" Keroro agreed as he closed his fist, going into his own thoughts. "With this, we shall acquire all the mass destruction weapons of the world and force the Pekoponijns to surrender and bow down to us!"

"That's…brilliant, Gunso-san!" applauded Tamama as he stared excitedly at the invention.

Giroro tried not to show interest in the invention, but this did not escape Kururu's sight as the evil genius looked at the red frog. "Ku ku ku ku…expressing your interest by any chance, Corporal?" Kururu asked as he snickered once more.

"N-no!" Giroro quickly denied, a little embarrassed by the looks of his face.

"Then it's settled then!" Keroro announced, grabbing everyone's attention. "We shall proceed with Operation—,"

"Uncle!" Angol Mois quickly interrupted, while looking at the monitor behind her. "We have a problem! You can say; a complete emergency?"

"What is it, Mois-dono?" demanded Keroro, a bit angry as he looked at her. "I was about to think up of a cool sounding operation name!"

"I'm sorry, uncle…but Natsumi-san is coming!" Angol Mois explained urgently as the monitor screen displayed an angry Natsumi stomping down the hallway, from a camera overhead, while dragging a protesting Fuyuki behind her.

"N-Natsumi?!" exclaimed Giroro.

"GERO! Natsumi-dono!" panicked Keroro as he ran around in circles. "What do we do?! What do we do?! If Natsumi-dono finds out…" he trailed off as a thought of Natsumi towering over him like a monster appeared in his thoughts and caused more panic in him. "GERO!!"

Moments later, he came to a stop as an idea came to him. "Oh I know!" he grabbed the invention off the table. "We hide it and pretend nothing happened!" he announced to the platoon as he held it in front of him.

"That's…it?" murmured Tamama, sweatdropping.

At the same time, Natsumi was continuing her way to the meeting room, while still dragging Fuyuki behind her, angry aura visible around her.

"Are you really sure about this, sis?" asked Fuyuki, a bit nervous about his sister's temper.

"Positive, Fuyuki." replied Natsumi, not even stopping or to look at him. "Those stupid frogs are planning something like always!" she growled. "Just before I'm going out too!"

She stopped as both of them came upon the door which of course led into the meeting room and no sounds could be heard behind it.

"You're…not going to knock down the door again, are you, sis?" Fuyuki asked, scared of what Natsumi was going to do; but soon found his answer as Natsumi suddenly bashed the door down inside, with her foot, which could show to anyone her incredible strength.

"Alright, stupid frog, we caught you!" Natsumi shouted as she made her way into the room, with Fuyuki standing by the doorway, nervously. "I know what you're—," she began, but stopped and blinked in confusion at the sight in front of her.

"Ah, building Gunpla in the midst of the summer is always refreshing." Keroro sighed happily as he and the others were all sitting down in a circle, building Gunpla models. Of course, this was a cover.

"I'm doing really great so far, Gunso-san!" Tamama said excitedly as he showed off a half completed Gunpla, before glaring viciously at Angol Mois, who didn't notice this as she tried to build her own. _"I'll make sure I build a better model than her!"_

"This is…so stupid…" mumbled Giroro as he tried to figure out how to attach an arm to a model, while a relaxing Kururu was lying down next to his successfully built Gunpla, snickering.

"What the…?" Fuyuki began to question as he and Natsumi stared shocked.

"Ah! Fuyuki-dono and Natsumi-dono!" Keroro smiled as he looked casually at the two surprised siblings. "We were just building Gunpla models! Care to join us?"

"Uh…no thank you." muttered Natsumi, still trying to recover. "We'll…just leave…" she said as she and Fuyuki began to slowly leave the room.

"Your lost then!" sighed Keroro as he returned to his Gunpla building. "Kids sometimes…"

After leaving the room and out of sight, Fuyuki said, "See? They were only building Gunso's new models." Fuyuki said to his sister. "They weren't planning anything bad."

"Okay, okay, I was wrong…" Natsumi sighed as she was embarrassed a bit by the incident that she caused. She sighed again as she walked back down the hallway, with Fuyuki following shortly after. "Let's just go…besides, I'm supposed to meet Koyuki-chan in a bit…"

"I'm going to be meeting Nishizawa-san also." Fuyuki said, looking excited. "We're going to both investigate something about a lost world she said she found in a book at the library!"

"You and your hobbies…" mumbled Natsumi, glaring lightly at him.

Meanwhile, Keroro continued to build Gunpla, until he could hear the siblings' footsteps and conversation fading away and smirked with a scheming grin on his face. "Gero gero…good."

He jumped up to his feet and looked at Kururu. "Kururu, if you can receive the invention."

"Ku ku ku ku…" Kururu snickered as he took out the lantern like invention from behind his back. "Here it is, Captain."

"Good, Kururu!" Keroro said as he took the invention and held it up again, smirking. "Now, we can begin the Operation: 'Take Over Pekopon By Stealing Their Weapons of Mass Destruction' plan!"

"Hooray, Gunso-san!" cheered Tamama as he clapped.

Keroro stood there for a few moments, silent, before asking: "Gero…how do we make it work?" he asked, looking at everyone, who all fell to the ground, except Kururu.

"You can say; no preparation before hand?" Angol Mois said.

* * *

**And that's chapter 1! Stay tuned for chapter 2 to find out what will happen! The added stuff is pretty much most of the invasion plan part and a bit of the prologue. Im really pumped about writing this fanfic! So it should be updated soon!**

**Review!**


	2. Disturbance

**Here's chapter 2! I think I decided that I'll add more things to the story to make it longer and exciting…though not too sure…So enjoy!**

* * *

In the city of Tokyo; right by the home of the two ninja which was hidden in an almost dense bamboo forest, and where the Nishizawa Tower could be seen over the treetops.

The young kunochi, Koyuki was no longer in her ninja uniform, but now wearing 'normal' clothing for the occasion of seeing and hanging out with her friend Natsumi.

"I'm going to be out for a little while, Dororo." Koyuki informed the blue frog, opening the sliding door to outside, ready to leave. "Will you be alright by yourself?"

Dororo looked in the direction of the girl, while still sitting down and keeping a good balance of his katana on top of his head. "I'll be fine," he assured. "Have a good day, Koyuki-dono."

Koyuki smiled. "You too, Dororo." And with those words said, she headed outside, closing the door behind her and leaping off as ninja would do as their own mode of transportation.

The ninja watched as his friend left, before sighing and returning to his meditation. "I'll try too, Koyuki-dono…" he murmured to himself in the empty room.

He pushed the thoughts of distractions and worries out of his head…peace overcoming him and silence…

Minutes passed by as the alien frog sat quietly.

Suddenly as fast as lightning it seemed like, an image popped into his mind very clearly…a barren world filled with snow…dark clouds hanging over the endless frozen plain, ragged and huge looking mountains standing in parts of the plains in scattered areas, while close together.

"…Huh?"

And…someone he believed he knew, but quickly see who it was very clearly as they shrieked one word only…

_"Dororo!!"_

Dororo snapped out of his meditation in an instant, startled like he was when he had his dreams. "W-what was that?" he asked himself, trying to calm. "And…who's voice was that exactly? It…was like the one from those dreams…"

Elsewhere, Koyuki felt herself suddenly coming to a stop, while before walking with Natsumi, who didn't notice this just yet. This was of course because of her ninja senses. She…felt something and didn't know what it was. "Huh?"

Natsumi stopped as she noticed Koyuki was no longer walking beside her and looked back at her. "Koyuki-chan?"

The kunochi quickly snapped back to reality. "Oh! I'm sorry, Natsumi-san!" she apologized, returning to her normal self, smiling. "I was just…dazing off for a moment there."

Natsumi blinked, before deciding not to further question the girl. "Well, okay, Koyuki-chan." she said as she began walking again with Koyuki again walking with her.

Even with the smile on her face…it hid the fact that she was still thinking about what had happened only moments before…and didn't understand why, but her thoughts drifted to Dororo also; worried.

What…was wrong?

* * *

"Gero…how do you make this work exactly?"

Keroro was in his own room, some time after the meeting ended, sitting down as he examined the so called invention that assembled a lantern, while also clipping separate pieces of a new Gunpla model parts. Of course even if they had the tool to possibly finally take over Pekopon, he had no idea how to work it.

"I would have asked that no good Kururu how to work it…" mumbled Keroro to himself, irritated; recalling the events of some time earlier after the meeting:

_"Kururu, would I be a bother if I asked you something?" Keroro asked casually, following the yellow frog down the hallway._

_"Yes," responded Kururu simply, not looking at him._

_"I'll ask you anyway!" Keroro continued on with a forced smile, catching up with the evil frog and walking beside him. "By any chance, could you help assist me in working the new invention?"_

_"Sorry…ku ku ku ku…you only asked me to build it." Kururu stated, "You never said anything about helping you work it after." He glanced at Keroro. "I might be able to help though…for a fee of course."_

_Keroro blinked and then sighed to himself, before forcing another smile as they both stopped in the middle of the hallway. "How much are we talking about? Ten? Fifteen dollars?"_

_"More like fifty." Kururu answered the frog's question, before snickering._

_"FIFTY?!" repeated Keroro, shocked as well as outraged by the large price for such a request._

Keroro sighed in annoyance as he returned to clipping the Gunpla parts apart. "I'll just figure it out myself with that Kururu's help or anyone else's!" he declared, determinedly, glancing at the machine beside him.

"Until then, I'll just build my Gunpla to pass the time as I figure it out!" Keroro said happily as he finished cutting all of the parts for the Gunpla model out, with the exception of one he was chipping out.

"Careful…gently…" he muttered as he carefully tried to chip the part out, slowly.

To his horror, while he was chipping it still, he had accidentally cut apart the piece in half with the pliers as it snapped in half.

Keroro sat there stunned as he stared for several long moments it seemed, before letting out a loud scream of horrid throughout the house, so strong, causing the house to rumble slightly.

"The part of the Gunpla I worked so hard to earn…" Keroro cried, sniffing at the broken piece in his hand. "A perfect model wasted!!" he cried out once more; acting more and more like a child.

"What is the fuss about?!" Giroro demanded, annoyed as he barged into the room moments later, and approaching the green leader. "What is it, Keroro?!"

Keroro shoved the two broken pieces of the part into Giroro's face. "See yourself, Giroro! A perfectly good model destroyed!"

Keroro continued to cry about the lost of the two-part piece and continuing on, with Giroro standing there and staring blankly at his leader; feeling the urge to smack him over the head and talk sense into him, but he found the scene too pathetic to even do so.

* * *

Finally night came, everyone went to bed; even Keroro after his mourning, and all the others in Tokyo as the sky darkened and the moon rose above the planet. Everything seemed peaceful enough for sleepers, or rather not everyone it appeared…

The same dream again Dororo noticed…complete darkness…no weapon…no anyone…just him all alone like all the other times if there was truly no one else in these dreams when they happened.

"Again…" he murmured, looking around; keeping on guard. He was determined since earlier that day to find out what the meaning of this dream was and that image...

However…he felt something was different about this one for some reason…it seemed to have a strange feeling to it unlike the others…an ominous feeling.

Instantly, an image seemed to have appeared in front of him, showing something as he drew closer, curiously to examine this. "What is this?" he questioned. "What is this trying to show me?"

He watched as it showed a little of a blurry moving picture, like a monitor of some kind and saw something he could make out. Snow—a couple mountains close in the background and…someone.

Dororo caught his breath as he realized it was Koyuki. "Koyuki…dono?"

What was she doing there? It seemed like she was in a similar landscape he saw before. But it also looked like she was fighting…against some kind of creatures that he couldn't make out exactly. He could easily make them out in the surrounding as they were black-colored.

Where is Koyuki? What is she fighting? What…is going on?

As though less than a second later, Dororo watched in horror as one of the creatures managed to get behind Koyuki, while she was still occupied with the two others. Feeling the presence of the creature, she spun around to face it and then the creature as fast as lightning, stabbed its claw like arm into Koyuki's chest.

Dororo felt his heart stop and stared horrified as he watched his dear friend drop to her knees and collapsed into the snow and the creature removed its claw roughly from Koyuki's body, standing triumphantly over her.

"N-no no…" Dororo drew back from the image in fear and shock, unable to believe his eyes, unable to see anymore…unable to accept what had happened to Koyuki; feeling his heart ache greatly.

He wanted to do anything to reverse it…anything to make this nightmare end as he shut his eyes, trying to think of what to do.

And when he opened his eyes again, he was again back in bed in the safe cabin which was his and Koyuki's home.

The alien frog breathed heavily after waking up, could feel a hint of sweat on his head as he sat up.

His thoughts drifting to Koyuki, "Koyuki-dono!" he exclaimed as he immediately spun around, though felt himself relax and relieve overcame him as he saw the girl near by still snoring very lightly and safe from harm. His shout also did not wake her thankfully.

"Just…another dream…" Dororo sighed as he lied back down in bed, staring up at the ceiling. "But…was it that time showing me the future?" he asked himself, almost afraid to think of such a thing. He didn't want anything like that or any sort of harm to happen to Koyuki.

_Let's…not think so much about it…_ he mentally told himself. _Yes…just get some sleep…it was only a dream…_

Even if he closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep…that same thought of what had happened to Koyuki in the dream still shook him with fear, taking him a long time before he could push the thought out of his head and finally be able to sleep.

* * *

Koyuki opened her eyes as she awoke as the next morning came. Feeling refreshed like any ninja would, she stretched out her arms and sat up. She was already full of energy like she would always be in the morning usually.

Tying back her hair with her red ribbon that she uses all the time, she glanced in the direction of where Dororo sleeps and noticed the frog was still in bed, sleeping.

Koyuki blinked at this, her hair now tied back, "Still sleeping." She was of course a little surprised by this. Dororo would usually be up before her or at the same time as her since he was an early riser.

She smiled a bit as she quietly got up to not wake him. She thought it was best for him to sleep in for a little while longer. After all, he had been having some lack of sleep of late.

To her, it seemed like Dororo was sleeping more soundly and looked peaceful, which in turn made her feel happy as she smiled and watched the frog sleep for a few moments, before going to the door and opening it.

Looking back at the frog, Koyuki smiled and uttered a few words.

"Sweet dreams, Dororo."

Going outside and closing the door behind her, she leaped off like she would usually. A ninja always needed to train and be prepared to keep on steady feet.

* * *

**And that's chapter 2! Hope you enjoyed! As I said at the beginning of the chapter, I added some stuff in, which were somewhat the parts of Dororo's dream, Koyuki's POV, and Keroro and Kururu talking a little.**

**As I said, I might also extend the story a bit, though I'm still not too sure, because I want to finish this story up before I start using this other story I have, though if I think about it more, I'll maybe do it.**

**So stayed tuned to find out what will happen next and please review!**


	3. A Mysterious World

**Chapter three is here! This is where it gets much more interested, so read on!**

* * *

At Nishizawa Mansion, Momoka smiled happily to herself as she got to spend time with Fuyuki; both looking through a book in a living room of the home, while bodyguards stood silently outside the door in case of any danger or interruption.

_"Score…the idea of getting that rare book to have Fuyuki come over to see it was perfect…"_ The inner Momoka had triumphantly said to her other self, while her more gentle self smiled on the outside, innocently.

"Wow! This book really is rare, Nishizawa-san!" Fuyuki said, smiling as he went through the pages of the book. "I never heard of any of these stories!"

Momoka blushed somewhat. "You can keep that book if you want, Fuyuki-kun." she said. "After all, I thought you might be really interested in it."

_"So far, so good…"_

Fuyuki continued flipping through the book, very absorbed into it as he smiled. Something caught his eye though as he stopped at one page in the book. "Hmm? What's this?" He scanned the bold letters at the top of one of the pages as Momoka looked also, curiously.

"_The Lost Wonderland_?" Fuyuki read aloud as he looked over the paragraph below it and a detailed picture of a snowy landscape in black and white that showed plains of snow, forests, and mountains. "It says here that it's a so called lost world that was discovered and only searched by an explorer who was stumbled upon a strange portal as said in his notes and found the world." he read on. "He was thought to be mad and locked away for it and no others could find ever this 'world' or believed him as it was completely forgotten."

This seemed to have excited Fuyuki in this story. "Such a mystery!" he exclaimed excitedly, going into 'Occult Mode'. "Maybe I can ask Gunso about this!"

"D-don't you want to stay longer?" Momoka asked, trying to urge him to stay as she got to her feet, when Fuyuki had.

"I would, though sis would want me home by now since it's getting late." Fuyuki said, rubbing his head as he went to the door, Momoka following quickly. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Momoka watched as her crush left and stood there, stunned. In moments, her other self was let loose. "DAMNIT!" she shouted as she punched a hole in the hole. "A chance we could have spent more time with Fuyuki-kun!"

_"A-are you saying its my fault?"_ the gentle Momoka had asked, nervously.

"Just forget it!" The other Momoka snapped back, fuming. "We'll have to use another plan to be with Fuyuki…"

_"I-if you so…"_

* * *

"I can't take it anymore, de arimasu!" Keroro shouted as he dropped to his knees in front of the 'Have Anything You Wish For Lantern' in his room. "I just can't figure out how to work it!" he looked to the ceiling. "The invasion plan gone to waste!"

Startling the green frog, Dororo had suddenly appeared in the room out of a puff of smoke that soon cleared away. "Eh? Dororo?"

"Greetings, Leader-dono." Dororo greeted formally. "I have something I wish to discuss with you—,"

"Just complete waste…" Keroro went on, interrupting Dororo as if he wasn't there anymore as he mourned. "What kind of leader am I to not figure out such a simple task?!"

Feeling ignored, Dororo could feel his trauma switch activating. "I'm being ignored again…"

Snapping out of it moments later, Dororo noticed as the strange device in front of Keroro started to glow a bright white color, the invention glowing with strange light and flooding the room in light, in turn causing Keroro to jump back, frightened. "G-gero? Did I get it to work?"

"What is that, Leader-dono?" questioned Dororo as he made a grab for his katana in case for the worse, not taking his eyes off the lantern.

"Uh…an invention for a new invasion plan?" Keroro answered, nervous a little.

"How could you!" Dororo accused, looking at him. "You didn't even inform me about this!"

"Well…" Keroro started, trying to think of a quick excuse.

They both turned their attention back to the device, however as it brightened the room more and the lens in the center of the lantern began spinning around at fast speed, now glowing a silvery color.

"Gero! Save me!" Keroro panicked as he hid behind Dororo for protection.

"How do we stop it?" Dororo asked, looking at him.

"I…don't know actually." Keroro admitted, embarrassed.

* * *

Upstairs, not yet aware of this strange situation, Natsumi and Koyuki were sitting down in the living room, having tea together and talking about usual subjects for girls to talk about very often.

"That is so funny, Natsumi-san!" laughed Koyuki as she held her cup steady in her hands, without spilling it. "You have some of the funniest stories!"

Natsumi laughed a bit, embarrassed. "Well, I guess it was pretty funny." She blinked as she noticed from the corner of her eye that Giroro had come inside from the back door and ran across the room; a gun ready in his hand and knew something was wrong. "W-w-hat's going here, Giroro?" she demanded, getting up.

Giroro stopped as she looked at her. "There's something wrong," he muttered, looking towards the direction of the door that led into the basement. "There's something going on with Keroro."

"What is the stupid frog planning now?!" Natsumi shouted, putting down her cup and running after Giroro as he ran off.

"I'm coming too, Natsumi-san!" Koyuki said as she followed the two, knowing something was indeed wrong.

At the same time in Keroro's room, Keroro was continuing to panic and Dororo was trying to figure out what to do to stop the glowing invention that lit the room with much more brighter light than ever.

"What do we do?! What do we do?!" panicked Keroro, running around in circles like he did earlier.

"I don't know what to do…" Dororo stated as he tried to think. "Maybe we can get Kururu to—,"

"STUPID FROG!" Natsumi shouted angrily as she kicked down the door suddenly. "What are you planning—?!" she stopped herself as she saw what was happening with the invention in the room.

"Keroro, what are you—?!" started Giroro as he ran into the room moments later, gun ready in hand, before also stopping and the same with Koyuki as she came into the room after.

"Koyuki-dono!?" exclaimed Dororo in surprise as he saw Koyuki.

"What is this?!" Natsumi questioned, grabbing Keroro, shaking him violently.

"What did you do to Kururu's invention?!" Giroro demanded, standing beside Natsumi.

"Too many questions, de arimasu!" Keroro exclaimed, holding his head as Natsumi stopped shaking him. "One question at a time!"

"Don't worry, Natsumi-san!" Koyuki assured as she leaped beside Dororo; her kunai ready in her hand. "Dororo and I will handle this!"

Suddenly, a white blast shot out of the lens of the lantern, towards Dororo and Koyuki. Before they could even reaction at such a sudden thing, they were both caught in the blast.

"Koyuki-chan!!" Natsumi exclaimed, while trying to shield her eyes from the light.

"Dororo!" both Keroro and Giroro exclaimed, watching what had happened to their friend.

As the light finally faded away and the normal light had returned in the room with the invention sitting still once more…there was no sign of the two ninja anywhere in the room.

Natsumi unshielded her eyes as she saw no sign of her best friend. "K-koyuki-chan?!"

Keroro stared at the invention, unmoving. "What…have I done?" he asked himself, shame filling him as he thought he had lost one of his fellow teammates and friend.

* * *

She didn't remember what had happened exactly, when the invention shot that beam…everything after that was just blankness.

Though, she felt cold now…

Forcing herself to open her eyes and wondering what was going on, she instantly jolted up as she realized what she was lying on top of snow of all things. The kunochi of course was quite cold due to the short sleeved clothes she was wearing, but not too much…after all, she was a ninja.

"How did I get here?" Koyuki asked herself as she got steady to her feet and looked around her, uneasy.

She could see that beyond the small cluster of trees she near by and the hill behind her, there was a plain of snow stretching away into the range of mountains in the distance and several more trees and hills scatters about. The clouds in the sky covered the sky as snow fell lightly onto the earth.

_Snow…_

"Koyuki-dono!"

Hearing her name called, Koyuki looked around and saw a familiar blue frog rushing over to her from some of the trees near by, looking worried and felt relieve seeing her friend alright.

"Are you alright, Koyuki-dono?" Dororo asked as he stopped in front of her.

Koyuki nodded, assuring the frog. "I am, Dororo," she replied, before glancing around. "Where…are we?"

Dororo sighed as he also looked about. "I don't know myself…" he said. "We seem to be quite far away from the others though as I cannot sense any of them from here…nor anyone else here…"

"You mean we're in the middle of no where?"

"Pretty much said in a short summary."

Koyuki caught her breath. They didn't know where they were and who knows how far away from home they were! Though she knew this wasn't the time to panic.

The kunochi noticed Dororo being silent as he stared out into the distance. "Dororo?"

_This was the place I saw in my dream…_ he thought, recognizing the appearance from his dream to this. _Was this the future I was seeing?_

_If it was the future…could that vision about Koyuki happen too?_

Dororo shook his head to shake the fear away as he heard Koyuki call his name and looked at the worried girl. We'll just have to be careful… he mentally told himself, before answering Koyuki. "I'm sorry, Koyuki-dono, I just…stared off into space there."

Koyuki blinked. "Is something on your mind?"

"N-no." Dororo lied, before quickly trying to change the subject. "We should try to find out where we are."

Koyuki nodded. "Right," she agreed as she looked towards the direction of the mountains to the west. "Maybe we can start there."

"Good idea, Koyuki-dono." Dororo prepared a hand sign, yet nothing happened, which stumped him. "What?"

Koyuki noticed this as she tried to do the same and nothing happened for her either. "I…can't use my Jutsu…"

"Apparently Jutsu doesn't work wherever we are…" Dororo muttered, crossing his arms. "This place isn't normal…"

The dark-haired girl quickly put on a reassuring smile. "I'm sure we can still get there even without our Jutsu, Dororo!" she said. "And we can still fight if anything tries to attack us."

Dororo stared at the girl. "Koyuki-dono…" He couldn't believe even without them knowing where they were and no Jutsu, she kept a smile on her face.

Koyuki had already started ahead. "Besides, it looks like we don't have far to go!"

"Koyuki-dono, please wait for me!" Dororo pleaded as he quickly ran after the girl.

* * *

As the blue frog went after his friend, both were unaware of two mysterious creatures watching their every movement, while concealing themselves in the trees. They were two black four-legged monsters with glowing red eyes, fangs hanging from their mouths, small tails, sharp claws, and finally spikes glowing from their backs like spines.

_"A girl…"_ the first one hissed.

_"And a frog too it seems."_ the second hissed; eyes glowing somewhat at the sight of Dororo, hungry filling it.

_"Wait…"_ started the first one, leaning in closer to get a better view of Koyuki. _"That girl looks like…"_

_"The one he wants?"_

_"Yes…"_

_"We should report back right away…"_

_"Why?"_ protested the first creature, _"We can easily take them down!"_

_"Because, we can't do anything unless our master commands it first!"_ the other reminded, sternly.

_"Alright…let's go…Besides, he would be very interested to finally know the whereabouts of her..."_

* * *

**And that's chapter 3! I'm on a roll! Whoot! I'm actually excited to be telling you the story about my dream, since I don't usually do this for stories. Hope you enjoyed, review, and stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	4. Attacked

**I'm sorry for the wait…I had been very busy and I didn't have time to update fanfics, but it's finally here! So enjoy chapter 4!**

* * *

"STUPID FROG!!" screamed Natsumi in rage as she grabbed the frightened Keroro by the top of his head. "TELL US WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED TO KOYUKI-CHAN AND DORORO?!" she demanded, while Fuyuki, Angol Mois, and the rest of the platoon stood cowering near by.

"I-I…uh…" Keroro shuttered; trembling throughout his small green body. "I-If K-Kururu is correct…they…were transported elsewhere…"

"Then bring them back!" Natsumi ordered as she dropped the frog on his fanny.

"I would have already if I knew how to work it!" Keroro snapped to the red-head, irritated as he stood up to his feet.

"Kukukuku…" snickered Kururu as he stood forward; getting everyone's attention. "Even if we knew how to work it; it appears to be damaged now." he explained as he walked to the lantern-like invention that seemed to now have a thin column of smoke drifting from the space between the lens. "You don't need to be smart like me to figure that out…ku ku ku…"

"Jerk…" Tamama muttered.

"Fix it then!" Natsumi demanded, "I want my best friend back!"

"And my comrade!" Keroro added, "Who'll lend me his pay if he's gone?!"

"Gunso…you're really selfish…" Fuyuki sighed, sweatdropping.

* * *

"_A…choo!!_" Dororo sneezed before sniffing a little as he and the kunochi Koyuki made their way across the snowy plain that led to the range of small mountains where they were heading.

"Are you alright, Dororo?" Koyuki asked, concerned as she turned around to face the blue frog.

"I don't whether it was a hint of a cold…or someone was mentioning me." Dororo replied, sighing.

Koyuki giggled a little at the answer from Dororo. At least she had Dororo here with her while stranded. She was actually happy to be with Dororo of all people; after all, they were pretty good friends and were quite close.

She blinked in surprise as she realized that her cheeks were burning in this kind of temperature oddly.

"Koyuki-dono…are you alright?" Dororo suddenly asked, concerned as he watched the girl.

Taken by surprise—which surprised her as she was a ninja—and hesitated for a moment before answering the blue frog, "Oh, sorry, Dororo…I just…went off there." She looked ahead as if to drop the subject as they continued their way.

Dororo watched the girl still, blinking; noticing her hesitation. He was curious to find out why Koyuki acted like that, but decided it was best to drop the question as they finally found themselves to the floor of one of the mountains that led uphill into the range with many more trees growing about.

"It seems like we're here." Dororo said, before looking around once again for any sign of life besides them. It had made him confused that they had found no other inhabitants in this strange place…surely there might at least be small animals or such roaming about?

He wasn't the only one nervous about this as Koyuki tried to hide it by suggesting, "We better get going uphill, huh?"

"Oh, yes, Koyuki-dono." Dororo quickly agreed before he followed Koyuki up the hill, trying to make sure he keeps close to her…since he was still worried about that vision that involved his dear friend.

However…he suddenly had the distinct feeling that they were being watched by something. He didn't see anything…but something in his senses told him there was something close by. All he could do at the moment was keep on his toes.

After several minutes of climbing the hill—and Koyuki helping a Dororo who tripped and fell almost half-way to the bottom—they had reached the top part where they both could get a clear view of the plain that now lied behind them.

"Thank you again for your assistance, Koyuki-dono…" Dororo sighed as he took a breather, with Koyuki standing beside him was looking ahead as there was a large pass created by larger hills by two sides and more trees growing about, almost making the two ninja grow tiresome of just seeing snow and trees everywhere…

"Guess that's where we go through…" Koyuki muttered, beginning to walk towards it, but suddenly stopped as Dororo suddenly warned:

"I hear something…" Dororo explained, alert as he made a grab for his katana. "Someone is close…"

The kunochi became instantly alert also as she made a grab for her katana too and for several tense moments, they stood standing their ground and waiting…waiting for the possibly unknown threat that could come at them at any moment…

In almost a flash, three human like men wearing black armor that covered most of their body, say for the eyes that were visible through part of their helmets, appeared before the ninja, their eyes fixed on the two.

Taken by sudden surprise, the ninja pondered on how these strange men had such speed as they didn't seem like ninja—and their armor would be it difficult to move at that speed! However, they knew it wasn't the time to think about this as Koyuki made her first move as she attempted to strike the one of the men closest.

To her own shock, she found herself hitting nothing but air as the armored man had suddenly appeared instead behind her, and before she could react quickly enough, she was grabbed and found a long blade to her throat, preventing her from doing anything.

_At least we know there is life here…_ Dororo was already charging to Koyuki's aid, but was blocked off by the last two men in armor that seemed to tower over a being of his size. Definitely a disadvantage to being a small alien frog.

They exhibit such speed… Dororo thought to himself as he took what might be the few moments to figure out a plan to defeat these enemies and help Koyuki. I'll have to try to match their speed.

He broke from his thoughts and dodged one of the men just as they lurched at him and missed being attacked by a toe. Thankful for his keen sense, he once again dodged as the other man had appeared behind Dororo in an attempt to grab the frog, but ended up crashing face first into the other armored man.

_Now to help Koyu—,_ he would suddenly cut off again from his thoughts as the armored men were both behind him, also unable to react quick enough, he soon felt his face being squished into the ground by one of the men's boots and barely able to move or even lift his head up in that matter.

Koyuki grit her teeth somewhat threatening as she tried to struggle a little from one of the enemy's crutches and also keeping mind that a sword was to her neck and she couldn't do it so much otherwise it would cut her. "You leave him alone!" she shouted to the enemy pushing Dororo down.

"Oh, it's a _him_?" the man holding Dororo down spoke as his eyes were in Koyuki's direction. It almost made her shiver at the sight of the eyes that seemed to resemble a red color.

"Release us." Dororo said as calmly as possible as told in his voice—and to the fact his face was in the ground as he tried to lift it up.

"Like hell we will…we've finally managed to grab ourselves a couple more slaves!"

_Slaves…?_ Dororo pondered.

"Let's just go already." the man nearest to the one holding Dororo down, urged impatiently. "They'll be waiting for us and you know how impatient they can get…"

"Okay, okay, you're right…" agreed the one holding a sword to Koyuki's neck. "Make sure you take any weapons from them that they might have, and then we'll tie them up."

"Got it." stated the third man as he took the katana from beside Dororo and held it up.

_There's goes my weapon…_

"Got hers too." said the one who was the apparent leader of the three as he went over and grabbed Koyuki's katana, while she was immobilized from the second armored one's blade.

_Guess we have no means of escape at the moment…_ Dororo thought.

He soon found himself a few minutes later tied up and walking beside Koyuki, who was tied up also as they were forcibly being led down a path through the small snow-floored forest by the three figures in armor.

As they were led deeper and deeper into the endless forest, Dororo could feel that he was getting colder by the minute. He wasn't exactly keeping track of time as he didn't know what time it was with dark clouds covering the sky entirely since the moment he and Koyuki arrived in this strange place.

Dororo would have found a means of escape by now if it wasn't for the ropes around him and their 'guards' keeping a close eye on them.

The trip seemed to have gone on for a while…though it made the trip a little more smoothing with Koyuki walking next to him. He was very glad of that at least.

"I wonder where they're taking us…" Koyuki whispered after a long time of silence, while the men paid more attention to their conversation.

"I'm wondering that too, Koyuki-dono…" Dororo agreed, looking ahead. "They did mention something about slaves…"

"I really hope that we'll be able to get away soon…" the kunochi had whispered to Dororo and glancing at the men to see if they hadn't heard.

"Don't worry, Koyuki-dono, we'll somehow escape." Dororo assured the girl who seemed to have teal eyes filled with what was possibly fear.

Koyuki smiled at the blue frog; feeling some of her fears already beginning to slip away, with Dororo returning the smile beneath his mask.

They would find a way…and find a way to get home.

* * *

Keroro yawned sleepily to himself as he, his platoon—excluding their missing lance corporal—the Hinata children, and Angol Mois were sitting inside the Sergeant's bedroom as they waited for Kururu to fix the invention near by with numerous tools around him.

The green alien would have at least passed the time by building his new Gunpla model that he had gotten earlier before this sudden incident. He couldn't out of fear that Natsumi might get really angry with him if he even tried it…

Getting up casually and passing by an impatient Natsumi and an Angol Mois staring up at the ceiling, Keroro went to Kururu as he looked over the yellow frog's shoulders.

"Tell me, Kururu; how is the process for the repairs?" Keroro asked with a calm smile.

"Kukukuku…gotta give it more time, Captain." Kururu replied, without looking at him and continuing to work. "If you had the high brain power as I do, you would know that it takes time to fix damages like these."

"We can't wait any more time!" Natsumi shouted as she stood to her feet, glaring towards Kururu. "We have friends who might be in some danger for all we know!"

"Sis…" Fuyuki began, trying to find the right words to calm his sister.

"She's right though." Giroro agreed as he looked at Kururu with a glare also. "One of our comrades is out there somewhere! You never abandon your fellow soldiers!"

"Giroro…"

"Not to mention that if we don't bring Dororo back…his family and Headquarters will be asking questions." Keroro added with a nervous chuckle, earning looks from almost everyone.

"Kukuku…such impatience." Kururu looked at everyone, "If I do work on it at a faster pace…I expect a pay in return."

Everyone else glanced at each other, thinking the same thing. _How can he be more of a jerk!?_

"I'm waiting." Kururu said, watching everyone. "What's the answer?"

Sighing, everyone besides Kururu seemed to be going into their pockets trying to find what currency they had on them at the moment.

_Kukuku…I can already hear the sound of money being slapped into my hand._

* * *

**Yeah, and that's the end of this chapter obviously. I don't know when I'll update chapter 5…but it should be soon, I promise. It actually took me a while to type this up o.o**

**Find out what might happen to Dororo and Koyuki next chapter!**

**Review!**


	5. When Two Become Slaves

**And here is Chapter 5, everyone! Enjoy the story as it enters a more interesting part!**

* * *

Feeling their feet throbbing from the long walk—even tiring for ninja like themselves—Dororo and Koyuki were walking silently, trying to ignore the pain…but of course, the ropes tied around them only brought more discomfort as well as the guards forcing them to continue if they stopped for only a moment!

Dororo truly thought that if they kept walking like this any longer…than they would surely collapse out of exhaustion…and it wasn't just because of the seemingly endless walking…but also something else in the air that seemed to be pressuring him and Koyuki since they arrived…

What could it be though?

"There they are…" one of the guards suddenly sighed, with Dororo and Koyuki quickly lifting their heads to see what was going on.

They were approaching what seemed to be a campsite in a large clearing of the trees—there was several wooden wagons scattered to the sides of the site, and supplies of all sorts were stored near by, while there was a blazing fire in the center of the camp, where several other armored men were enjoying a meal in the warmth.

"What's this?" Koyuki whispered.

"Looks like their camp…" Dororo whispered back.

As they were being pulled into camp; the ninja could see that there weren't just people like their guards—but other people as well.

There were people who looked very much like humans you would see on Earth (or Pekopon if you prefer), only they wore more ragged clothing with many stitches on the clothes, while the people who wore them were white as a ghost from the cold and wearing strange collars around their necks, which made the ninja feel that they weren't even in as nearly bad condition as them.

The men and women alike were watching the guards and the newcomers silently as they stopped what they were doing while they passed by—mostly the attention was on Dororo, which made him feel a little nervous about most eyes being on him as by the looks of it…they never seen an alien frog before.

While his eyes looked over the people they passed, Dororo noticed one peculiar one…there was someone who sat by the wagons and eating as they passed, who wore a long cloak and a hood over their face, so he couldn't tell whether or not they were male or female…but he knew that they were able to see them as the person lifted their head up a little and watched them walk pass them.

Dororo also couldn't tell whether they were watching either him or Koyuki…or probably both.

As soon as they left the figure far behind, they watched the two for a few more moments, before returning to the meal they were having.

And in relief, the guards had finally come to a halt…though it was far from true relief just yet as another man in armor approached their guards in what seemed to be in anger.

"What the hell took you so long?!" the new one demanded to the leader of the three guards. "You were supposed to be back hours ago, Suke!"

The leader of the guards' name revealed, Suke, seemed to have stiffed somewhat, but instead snapped back. "Hey! It was a long trip back, 'kay?! What do you want from me, Jet?!"

Dororo and Koyuki listened in closely as they blinked. _Suke and Jet, huh?_

"Besides, we got ourselves two new slaves!" the second guard stated as he moved out of the way to push Dororo and Koyuki forward to Jet.

"More like _one_ slave and an animal…" Jet snorted, causing Dororo to flinch somewhat at being called 'an animal'.

"What do you want with us?" Koyuki suddenly spoke up and getting Jet's attention as she stood as clam as possible to show no fear, while Dororo almost didn't want Koyuki to speak up so suddenly. I mean…who knows what they would say to or do to her!

Jet just walked closer to Koyuki and looked her straight in the eyes, while his eyes glowed red in warning. "I don't think that's something to worry about yet, don't you, girl?"

The kunochi glared lightly, but didn't say a word, even if she had an urge to.

Jet seemed amused as he watched Koyuki for a few more moments and then looked back at Suke. "Go bring the girl and her pet to their new home...and their collars."

The ninja exchanged a nervous look, before they were once again being pulled away from Jet by Suke and towards one of the more far off wagons in the campsite, where Dororo noticed the hooded person was still eating outside of it, without looking up to see them this time.

"You'd be sorry if we had our katanas…" Koyuki said in almost a threatening tone to Suke.

Suke almost laughed. "Oh yeah? And I suppose you would stand a chance against us like last time?"

Koyuki kept silent as she narrowed her eyes a little at him.

"Finish up and get into the wagon already!" one of the other guards snapped to the hooded person, who in turn flinched in surprise and dropped their food onto the snow, and hastily after bent down to pick it up.

Both the ninja felt bad for the person as they watched whoever they might be as the two stopped in front of the wagon with Suke and the other two men.

"Put on their collars before we untie them." ordered Suke to the other men, who nodded and seemed to have grabbed two collars that were identical to the ones Dororo saw on the other people.

The frog was pondering what their purpose was, before he felt himself suddenly being grabbed up by one of the guards by the head, while he squeaked out in surprise as he felt the collar close roughly around his neck. _Argh…what is this?_

The guard who and placed the collar on him, chuckled with amusement as he watched the Keronian tried to free himself from the ropes and collar. "A little tight at first, but you'll get used it in no time."

Dororo almost felt himself grit his teeth in anger, but he controlled himself as he looked over in Koyuki's direction and saw that she also had the collar on her and was also trying to get it off.

"There…now more comfortable?" Suke asked, smirking.

"Not even close…" Koyuki muttered, giving hopelessly up on trying to get the collar off.

Suke looked at the hooded person again as they finished cleaning themselves up. "Guess what? You got company now! So enjoy it while it lasts!" he laughed as the two guards untied the ninja and pushed Koyuki forward, causing her to almost trip, while Dororo did in the front of the wagon by the figure.

"Have a good night." With those last cold words, Suke and the two guards walked off, leaving the ninja and hooded figure behind.

Koyuki watched closely as they walked off. "Now our chance to get out of here through the forest!" she whispered quickly to Dororo as she grabbed a hold of her collar once more to try to get it off.

"I agree…" Dororo whispered back, trying to do the same. "Maybe while they're distracted, we can—,"

He was abruptly cut off as he suddenly felt himself being electrocuted from the collar and falling over on the snow; covered in soot and an afro puffed up on his head. "That…did not…work…"

It would have looked funny to see, if it wasn't for the situation at the moment as Koyuki bent down to check on the frog. "Dororo! Are you alright?"

"I-I'm…fine…" assured the blue frog as he twitched from some pain.

"You can't get those collars off…trust me I tried."

Koyuki blinked as she looked around and saw that there was no one else that was around except for her, the injured Dororo, and the hooded person sewing part of their cloak.

"I was going to warn you, but your froggie friend just learnt that by himself."

The kunochi then realized it was the hooded person who spoke—and was in fact a female by the sound of their voice. "Is there any way to though?"

"Not that I know of." the female looked up, allowing Koyuki to see more of her face, like her mouth, and nothing pass the nose however. "You're probably going to be here for a while if you're trying to escape."

Koyuki flinched. "You…heard us?"

"Don't worry, I won't tell." the female assured, with a visible smile. She looked in Dororo's direction. "We should probably bring him inside; at least there he won't freeze."

"Uh…okay." Koyuki agreed, blinking at the sudden offer. Whoever this girl was, she seemed quite nice…especially compared to the other beings on this planet that she and Dororo encountered.

The hooded girl had gotten up to put away her sewing needle and thread, while Koyuki picked up the afro-headed frog as the girl climbed up a couple steps to be able to open the small wooden door to the wagon and allow Koyuki to head inside, carrying Dororo, while holding it open for her, before heading inside also and closing the door behind from the cold.

Blinking, Koyuki looked around the small one room—the walls, floor, and ceiling of course were made of wood, while some old rugs covered most of the floor and there were two straw beds on either side of the room, where a small stand was a place for candles and other belonging, and finally one window on the wall beside one of the beds, where the outside could be seen.

"So…this is where you live?" Koyuki asked the girl, who was going to what seemed to be her bed as she looked under the bed for something.

In truth, she thought the small home reminded her of her own back at Tokyo…it almost made her homesick at the friends she and Dororo left behind…she wondered how they were now.

Again, she was thrown from these thoughts as the girl spoke. "You can put him on that other bed." she said. "He should be feeling better soon, since that was only a minor shock."

Koyuki nodded as she carried Dororo to the bed and placed him down gently on the pillow—she couldn't have swore that she heard him mumbling something about his friend and a storm incident…she didn't really want to know though.

"You're both not from around here, are you?" the girl suddenly asked, as she put a pile of clothes from under the bed onto the top of it as she began to pull out some selective clothes. "With the clothes you're wearing was how I could tell...or rather none like your froggie friend."

Koyuki seemed almost embarrassed as she looked down at her green shirt and pants that went only down to her knees. Guess it would seem unusual for someone wearing this type of clothing in this weather.

"Here—this should fit on you." the girl said as she almost tossed a small pile of clothes to Koyuki, which she saw that it consisted of a jacket, long pants, and a pair of gloves on the top.

The kunochi looked curiously at the clothes—she was a ninja and she never exactly wore such warm clothes even in the cold weather! Well…when it wasn't that cold before…

"Thank you."

"No need to thank me…you're going to need them like your frog friend especially."

"His name is Dororo." Koyuki corrected; almost without thinking.

"Oh…sorry." the girl quickly apologized.

"It's alright, don't worry." Koyuki said in her more cheery voice as she smiled a bit. "I really want to thank you though. My name is Koyuki Azumaya."

The girl seemed almost pleased as she sat down on her bed, to be able to look at Koyuki; even if the kunochi couldn't see her entire face as she spoke:

"Nice to meet you. My name is Yukiko."

* * *

**(And that's chapter 5! Again, sorry about a long wait…I had other fanfics to work on. But it's here now! Chapter 6 should be sooner than chapter 5, so hoped it enjoyed this chapter and please review!)**


	6. Shock

**Yep, chapter six is here. This may be the last update for a while…I'm not too sure though, so don't get upset. I'm REALLY trying to update other fanfics I have that I want to complete first, before I continue other fanfics to get workloads off my shoulders.**

**But anyway, enjoy the next exciting chapter of the fanfic!**

* * *

Feeling like his head was spinning; Dororo put a hand to his head, even if it didn't ease the pain so much. As far as he knew, he was shocked only minutes earlier. "…what happened?"

He realized that he was on a nice soft pillow that was on the top of a bed made from straw. He was expecting to be on the cold snow outside, when he had become unconscious.

The frog winced somewhat as he sat up and felt a pain to his neck. He looked down only to find that the collar from earlier was still there around his neck and rather tightly…though wasn't as bad as before.

_Fine thing to wake up to…_ the frog thought bitterly.

The frog looked around the small room to find if there was any sign of anyone—especially Koyuki—but he soon felt relief settle on him as he noticed the dark-haired girl rushing to the frog after seeing that he was awake.

"Are you alright, Dororo?" Koyuki asked; her teal eyes filled with worry.

"I'll survive." the ninja assured as he sat up in a more comfortable position, while his eyes looked around the room, "How did we get here?" He blinked as he noticed that Koyuki was now wearing different clothes over her casual clothes (which were the ones Yukiko had given her). "How is it that you now have those clothes?"

The girl giggled a bit at the question, but soon replied, "This is where Yukiko-san lives—and the one who had given these clothes to keep warm in this weather…even if it doesn't so much have any effect on us at the moment."

Dororo blinked again. "Yukiko?"

"Oh! I forgot to tell you! She's the hooded girl who we saw earlier!" Koyuki explained. "And the one who offered to let you recover inside after you got shocked by that collar."

The blue frog nodded in understanding. "I see…"

Just as Dororo finished the sentence, he heard the door to the wagon open and looked over as he noticed the same exact hooded person from earlier whom he saw enter the small room—of course now realizing it was in fact a girl named Yukiko.

Dororo could now see that the lower part of the girl's face was visible as she seemed to be smiling. "Oh good! You're finally awake! I was beginning to wonder if you would be out for the rest of the day."

The frog noticed that the girl's voice seemed cheery as well as peppy. Remembering his manners, the ninja bowed his head at the girl. "I give you my thanks, Yukiko-dono, for your great hospitality."

The girl seemed to be surprised. "…Yukiko-dono?"

Koyuki giggled. "That's just how Dororo addresses most people, like me."

As she said this, Dororo almost seemed embarrassed; thankful that his mask covered the small blush. He didn't really use it so much, did he?

Yukiko chuckled a bit. "It's quite alright; after all, you didn't seem to meet so much nice people before myself."

Dororo hid a snort. _That's for sure…_

Koyuki watched as Yukiko sat down again and noticed as the mysterious girl tried to fix her hood a bit. "Why is it that you wear that hood?" she asked, curious.

The hooded person hesitated. "It's…it's just that…I'm very cold." She replied as the two ninja barely noticed her kicking something under her bed quickly.

The green-haired kunochi almost wasn't completely convinced by this answer—it was after all warmer than it was outside and it seemed there wasn't a need for a hood.

"Yukiko-dono…do you might me asking where we are exactly?" Dororo suddenly asked; looking the person he was speaking to.

"You're in the country of Ikuy, of course."

"…Ikuy?"

Yukiko nodded. "…or at least what it used to be called." she clenched her fist somewhat, but tried to make this unknown. "It's now called Krad after…the _Lord_ Kazu took over…"

She looked as though she forced herself to say the name, but she once again hid this as she looked to the only window in the room. "…You two don't seem to have much knowledge of this land as I can tell and must be from another neighboring land…so I'll explain to you about this place; Ever since Kazu took over…this land has be terrorized by him and his followers…homes destroyed…lives lost...nothing but lost…"

"…The surviving ones of course were found and captured…like yourselves…and brought to a slave camp, like this one, before being sent off to Kazu to work as servants or such."

"That's terrible!" Koyuki gasped.

How could she and Dororo know that this so called, Land of Krad, was once a peaceful place called Ikuy? It was hard to believe that the barren land of snow that they had seen with only trees and such was once a blissful home for the inhabitants?

Dororo looked to the window also that showed the dark clouds endlessly hanging over the land. "So I'm guessing it wasn't always like that either?"

"Of course…" Yukiko replied. "I mean…we only had this weather during the colder season of the year…but now…ever since Kazu came…those clouds never falter; at first, we didn't mind it so much…now it's just miserable for us." She explained. "Many say that the cause might be because that Kazu and his followers fell from the very Heavens above our heads."

_Hmm…even if we don't know a lot about this planet as I never heard of it in school…but perhaps this Kazu and these others might be invaders from another planet?_ Dororo thought silently to himself.

"Can we somehow escape?" Koyuki asked Yukiko. "You see…we're trying to get home after we got here…in an accidental way."

"Well, I never heard of anyone who managed to escape a slave camp before…at least ones who didn't live long enough to tell the tale."

The kunochi felt herself gulp a lump down her throat. The frog noticed this as he put an assuring hand on top of the girl's.

"I'm sure we can handle it…after all, we are ninja." Koyuki said, a more determined look in her eyes.

Yukiko chuckled. "Well, whatever these ninja might be…you didn't seem to handle those followers of Kazu before."

Dororo and Koyuki hesitated; not knowing how to counter.

"Though…" Yukiko began, "…I have been working on a plan to escape ever since I was brought here only a couple days ago."

"You've only been here for a couple days?" Dororo asked, amazed. "Where did you come from before being sent here?"

"I…cannot tell you that." Yukiko muttered, looking away.

Koyuki got to her feet. "How come?" she asked. "I mean…we've only met, but we can be trusted."

The hooded girl seemed to have hesitated as she kept silent, lowering her head, thinking.

"We can assure you; any secret is safe with us." Dororo promised the girl and would even give her an assuring smile if he had no mask on.

"…A-alright…" sighed Yukiko in defeat. "But this is only because you promise that you will tell no soul what my identity is!"

Looking forced to do so, the girl put down hands to her hood as she slowly pulled hood off of her head.

As the girl completely revealed herself, Dororo and Koyuki found themselves gaping as they noticed most shocking part of their so called adventure ever since they were brought there.

It was like looking straight at Koyuki's own reflection…the girl looked like her…

Koyuki was more lost of words—the girl looked like she could even be a clone or something! This couldn't even be possible!

The Koyuki-look alike looked like she was in much shock also as she stared back. Perhaps she couldn't see Koyuki clearly with the hood covering her face before and didn't know that the very girl who had recently become a slave looked like her?

The blue frog was looking back and forth between Koyuki and Yukiko to make sure he wasn't seeing things. He couldn't quite believe it himself! Even he could sense that the girl's appearance wasn't false!

"K-Koyuki-dono…she's like…your twin." Dororo gasped, "…well…except for the eyes of course."

Right he was; Yukiko's eyes were more of a blue color rather than a teal color like Koyuki's—though the girls were still trying to absorb this shock in.

"…who…are you?" Yukiko asked, looking closely at Koyuki. "You look like me…yet…I don't know of any sisters I might have had as memory tells me…"

"…No one at the village told me I had a sister either…" Koyuki muttered, still recovering as she sat down on the bed.

"I…can't believe no one has realized this; especially myself!" Yukiko exclaimed. "Even still living as a princess, I was told that—,"

"Wait…you're princess?!" Koyuki interrupted, eyes widen.

Yukiko nodded; almost looking frustrated that she was interrupted. "I am…or _was_, before Kazu killed my family and took over the land." she muttered. "I was kept as a servant for several years after that…until I finally found an opportunity to escape, while also taking something of importance from Kazu."

She paused sighing. "I was on the run for a week, until I ran into some of the slave owners who captured me and brought me here…otherwise…Kazu has no idea where I am, but word of my escape will reach Suke's ears soon."

"If you and Yukiko-dono are possibly twins, Koyuki-dono…that would…make you a princess." Dororo realized, looking at Koyuki.

"That can't be!" Koyuki exclaimed. "I mean…it might be possible…but…" she trailed off, looking away to try to think.

Dororo stared at the kunochi. The very girl who he had been living with these past years while having not much idea of modern culture was maybe in fact royal family!

He really wanted to somehow ease the girl…but he didn't know to even say. How often do you come across a look-alike and it turns out you're royalty?

This was probably going to be of getting used to for the frog.

* * *

Back home at the Hinata House; night was upon them as the stars lit in the sky above the structure, while the lights, including Giroro's fire—were out.

Of course it wasn't a peaceful sleep for anyone that night—Natsumi was in a down mood ever since her best friend's disappearance. Fuyuki was trying his best to comfort her as much as possible, but to no prevail. Giroro was hiding the fact that he was upset seeing the red-head so down…and his childhood friend had also disappeared.

Tamama had let Momoka know of the incident, which caused the rich girl to be just as upset as everyone else seemed…while of course still having the desire to see Fuyuki again.

And Kururu was working non-stop during the night to try to get the invention back up and running—while having the money he had taken from everyone safety in his now heavier wallet. Keroro, despite all the events that had happened, was sleeping in bed, while snoring and muttering "Gunpla" in his sleep.

Natsumi sighed to herself as she stared up at the ceiling, while lying in bed. She couldn't sleep knowing her best friend was out there in some unknown place.

"Koyuki-chan…please be alright…"

Outside of the window, where Giroro's tent resided underneath, the red corporal was inside his tent, lying down, while a sleeping Neko was curled up next to him, sleeping, unlike the frog.

"Natsumi…" he muttered to himself what seemed to be like the third time that night. "Don't worry…if I know warriors…Dororo and that friend of yours are one of them…they'll be alright."

Yawning a bit, realizing now he was finally getting tired, he closed his eyes as he tried to force himself asleep, while the night that seemed completely clear of clouds was above them.

* * *

**And that's another chapter! Mega shockage!! What will happen next? Of course, you have to find out in Chapter 7! So hope you enjoyed this chapter and review please!**


	7. Fruit and Snow

**And here is Chapter 7…took me a while to finally update, but I managed to do so! So enjoy!**

* * *

The blue alien frog sat uncomfortably on the straw bed of the small room. Mostly the reason for his discomfort was because of the clothes he now was wearing, which consisted of a jacket and long pants.

I mean…he wasn't really used to wearing much clothes…in fact he wore barely any at all, which made it a quite awkward situation for him. It was even _more_ awkward that he was in fact wearing clothes made for a toddler, according to Yukiko.

Though, he wasn't really complaining…he was thankful that he wouldn't freeze from the cold.

However…at the moment…all his thoughts were on Koyuki, who sat silently next to the frog, who has not even uttered a word since the shock she had experiences only earlier.

Dororo wished to could somehow give her comforting words…but he just couldn't. What could he say exactly? I mean, first they've been separated from their friends and appeared in this horrid world…then they're captured and made slaves…and then they meet Yukiko (who was at the moment getting some task done outside) who looks almost exactly like Koyuki and could in fact be royalty if related…

He hated seeing her so down in the weather.

"…um, Koyuki-dono?" Dororo embarked, looking at the girl.

Looking like she was quickly trying to put a smile, Koyuki looked at the blue ninja. "Hm? What is it, Dororo?"

"I…was wondering if you are alright." Dororo said.

Blinking, the dark-haired ninja had realized that she was worrying him, but replied with her infamous smile. "I'm fine...it's just that…I'm…getting used to things at the moment."

Dororo was about to say something, when he heard the sound of the door opening and both he and Koyuki looked around to see Yukiko, with the hood covering most of her face, coming inside.

"Sorry to bother you, two, since you both seemed to be exchanging conversation…" Yukiko apologized, watching the two ninja.

"No, no, no, we're fine." Koyuki quickly assured.

Sighing a bit, while rubbing her head with a hand, Yukiko said, "As much as…shocking, things must have been recently between us… I wanted to ask you if you may wish to join me outside and eat our supper…after all, the weather has become somewhat more bearable."

The two ninja exchanged looks, before looking back at Yukiko, "That would be nice actually." Koyuki admitted, also wanting to leave the small room of the wagon and stretch her feet a little.

A visible smile seen on her mostly hidden face for a few moments, she frowned for a moment. "Remember; you must tell no one here who I am…we cannot trust everyone here."

Dororo nodded. "Understood."

Assured, the Koyuki look alike smiled again as she held the door open for the two. "Good. Now come—the food will not taste good frozen you know."

Deciding it would not be best to be slow, the ninja stood to their feet as they followed Yukiko outside as she closed the door behind them.

It was definitely colder than it was inside as the ninja shivered a little at the decrease in temperature. Though their warmer clothes thankfully protected the two from the chilling breeze.

"Here you go," Yukiko passed two fairly large pieces of bread and what appeared to be a fruit to Dororo and Koyuki. "It's not much…but it's some bread and a Hawt fruit."

Dororo looked over the fruit curiously. "Hawt fruit?"

Yukiko nodded. "It's a rare fruit that doesn't so much grow around here anymore." she explained. "But it's very good."

Having already bitten into the fruit and swallowing it, the kunochi's eyes gleamed with delight. "Wow! It's so tasty!"

The hooded girl chuckled. "Told you so."

As the three sat down with each other, eating, they exchanged a little conversation, while watching some of the other people who were 'slaves' as they were doing daily tasks such as laundry and such. Even seeing a few mothers feeding their children what they had available to eat.

"It's amazing as they can still live through these conditions." Dororo muttered, watching some other people.

"Indeed…though possibly because they still hold onto the hope that peace would return to the land." Yukiko said, before taking a bite out of her bread.

Dororo kept silent. Maybe after he and Koyuki find a way back to Earth, he could somehow persuade his platoon to help this planet in it's time of need? Perhaps if they ever get back…or even escape from the slave camp.

He came out of his thoughts as he heard Koyuki ask Yukiko, "Do you think it would be alright if I walk around?"

Yukiko hummed in thought, before glancing in the direction of where Suke and the other guards were gathered, exchanging their own conversations and drinks. "…It should be alright as long as you don't wander off too far…but please be careful not to try any means of escape yet."

Koyuki nodded with a smile as she stood up. "You won't have to worry." she assured. "Besides, all I need to do is stretch my legs out."

"Oh! Koyuki-dono, let me join you!" Dororo insisted as he jumped to his feet.

The dark haired ninja smiled at the frog; she thought it would be much nicer to have company…plus there probably wasn't really a way to change his mind otherwise.

"Go ahead; I'll be alright by myself." Yukiko said, with a smile.

Nodding, Koyuki said as she began to walk off with Dororo following close behind, "We won't be long! Don't worry!"

Watching as the two walked off further away, the girl frowned as she quickly glanced in the direction of the guards—they weren't looking her way as they were still enjoying hot meals unlike what the slaves received.

So it would be safe for her to do what she had to do, she thought as she got up casually as if hiding nothing, and heading inside the wagon, closing the door lightly behind her.

The young princess sighed as she took off her hood, pushing her long hair back. To most, it would seem like she was actually Koyuki—except for her eyes of course.

She walked towards the straw bed on the right side of the one-room, which belonged to her as she bent down to look under the bed. "…ah, there you are…safe and sound."

Pulling out what appeared to be a bundle covered in clothing, Yukiko stood up to her feet once more as she sat on top of the bed and began to unwrap the covering. "I must make certain that this is kept away from Kazu at all costs…" she muttered to herself as she un-wrapped the object inside that now sat on her lap.

It was a chain with a fairly large blue orb attached to the end of it.

* * *

The walk for the ninja was nice—they walked around some of the area of the camp and were occasionally greeted by a couple of people who seemed nice enough. Even a few children came over curiously to look at Dororo, which kind of made him a bit uneasy.

"—some of the other people here are quite nice." Koyuki said to Dororo as they stopped for a moment.

The blue frog nodded in agreement. "Indeed they are…if it weren't for the guards and the hungry people here…it would have been a well welcomed place." he paused as he looked to the edge of the camp close by that had a trail through the trees into the forest. "…we best be heading our way…this is the edge of camp."

He noticed the girl's silence as he looked up at the girl. "…Koyuki-dono?"

Having not listened to Dororo's advisement, Koyuki just stared ahead at the trail that threaded away somewhere…she wanted to know where it led as curiosity was coming over her.

"Koyuki-dono?" Dororo repeated, now sounding more concerned.

The kunochi snapped out of it as she looked down at the frog ninja. "Oh right…we can head back after I check out what's in there."

"B-But Koyuki-dono! Remember what Yukiko-dono said—," Dororo tried to reason, but to his shock, the kunochi had already started heading down the trail.

Looking around frantically to make sure that no one had seen, Dororo had quickly took chase after Koyuki. "Koyuki-dono! Wait for me!" he called after her; not wanting her to get hurt in any way for whatever might be ahead.

Having finally caught up to her moments later, Dororo realized that the walk was in fact very short as he reached the girl who was standing in a small clearing at the end, while staring up.

"Koyuki-dono…you shouldn't run off like—," Dororo began, but stopped in mid-sentence as he felt something wet hit his face.

_Snow._

"Dororo! Look! It's snowing!" Koyuki had pointed out as more snow began to lightly drift down from the sky.

The two haven't actually seen snow falling since they got here…it looked so peaceful falling from the heavens…

"It's so…amazing…" Koyuki sighed happily, watching.

"It really is…" Dororo agreed, captivated by the sight.

Moments passed by as the two continued to look upon the snow falling, before the two met each other's eyes, staring into them. They somehow couldn't look away as they stared deeper and deeper…

"Koyuki-dono…" Dororo muttered.

"Dororo…" muttered Koyuki.

"There you are!"

Startled suddenly, the two ninja jumped in surprise as they whirled around to see Yukiko standing there with her hood up, panting.

"I…was searching all over the camp for you!" she panted; sounding exhausted. "I told you two not to leave the camp! What…were you two doing exactly?"

Dororo and Koyuki could somehow feel heat on their cheeks despite the weather as they both hesitated, but quickly replied, "N-Nothing! Nothing at all!"

Yukiko blinked, but she sighed a little shortly after. "I suppose it's no matter…we aren't really far from the camp, so I guess it shouldn't matter if the guards didn't see us…"

As the duo relaxed a little, Yukiko suggested as she looked back down the trail. "We should get back as fast as we can though, before they notice our disappearance."

Koyuki nodded quickly in agreement. "R-Right…"

Having quicken pace, the two followed Yukiko back down the trail, before they reached the clearing where the camp for the slaves for. Thankfully, the guards were still eating like they were before the ninja pair went off, and none of the slaves seemed to have noticed themselves.

Yukiko sighed in relief. "That's good that what happened has not been noticed…but we should head back to our wagon now…it's getting late and we need plenty of rest."

Not daring to argue, the girl and frog followed her back to the wagon…the two however kept silent as what happened only earlier was still on their mind.

It was…as if there was something there they haven't really noticed before.

* * *

**Hope you liked the chapter! Stay tuned for Chapter 8 and review!**


	8. Escape

**Such a long wait...wow...I didn't forget about it, it's just that I had a while trying to typp up the chapter (and getting distracted to be honest) :P Enjoy!**

* * *

The kunochi lay peacefully under her heavy blanket in the small room of the wagon. She tried to be comfortable…but the cold that flooded the room made it harder to do so, which was why she was awake still. She instead stared up at the ceiling in thought...

She and Dororo have been in this world for at least a day now…only hours before, they were brought to the slave camp. She really wondered what they were going to do now…

Just as she finished that thought, she felt a sudden rumble that shook the whole wagon which startled her greatly as she grew alert. She sat up as she looked around wildly. "What was that…?"

"It was just the wagon being pulled."

Recognizing the voice, Koyuki saw Yukiko—her look-alike—sitting down on the top of her own bed, while tying the laces on her boots, while her face was again concealed by her hood.

"Wait…do you mean…we're moving elsewhere?" Koyuki asked, staring at her, blinking.

"Yeah…the wagons are being attached to one another, so the train can transport the wagons and slaves to the palace."

"Where this 'Kazu' lives, correct?" Dororo asked as he stepped forward, having been awake much earlier, but was in meditation.

Yukiko nodded as a shadow was casted on her face. "Yes…" she replied, before straightening up more. "Which is why this will be our perfect moment to escape."

"Escape?" repeated Dororo and Koyuki, staring.

Yukiko looked at them, "You _want_ to escape and get home, right?" she asked, with quick nods from the duo as responds afterwards. "Which is why we should escape now! While the soldiers will be busy tending to the train, we can jump off."

"Won't that be dangerous?" Dororo asked.

"Shouldn't be if we escape before the train enters the mountains." Yukiko explained. "Hurry and get ready."

Exchanging one look, the ninja already began putting on their extra protective clothing for the weather such as boots and gloves.

They longed to leave the horrid slave camp. However, it did not please them to leave the other poor slaves behind that were to be transported to the palace where their evil ruler resided. They promised themselves however, that they would somehow come back for the slaves and free them when they had a chance.

When Yukiko had pulled out bundle of belongings from out her bed, she cast a look at the ninja. "Ready?"

Dororo and Koyuki nodded. They were ready as they'll ever be.

"Good." Yukiko pointed at the ceiling where there appeared to be thin spaces that formed a small square in the center of the ceiling, "See that? That's the way we need to use to get out of here…the other door is locked, so this is our only option."

"Wait, is that locked too?" Koyuki asked, looking at her look-alike.

"It _was_ before." they could see the girl smirking a bit. "But now we need to figure out how to actually reach it…"

Dororo scanned his eyes around the room to see if he could find any objects that could be of use, "Perhaps we can use that box in the corner…it could be taller enough, so that one of us can climb on top of it and reach the door." he suggested.

"Good idea, Dororo!" Koyuki said with a smile.

"That is a good idea." agreed Yukiko as she walked over to the box and tried to pull it from the corner, but without success. "…a little help here, would greatly be appreciated."

Quickly rushing over to help her, they put all their effort in pulling the box from the corner to where the door in the ceiling was right above it, with fade light seen through its edges.

"Phew…we did it…" sighed the young princess in exhaustion as she leaned against the box. It was obvious to both Dororo and Koyuki that she wasn't used to 'labor'.

"I'll get the door open." Koyuki volunteered, climbing up on the top of the box, without waiting for the others' responses.

Because of the box helping to heighten her, Koyuki was able to reach the small knob on the door as she turned it and with some effort, pushed up the door.

As she poked her head outside, she felt a sudden rush of wind blowing pass her, causing her hair to be blew back also in the direction the wind was going. They were no longer in the slave camp apparently…they were now moving across the snowy landscape at a swift speed. She could see the main part of the train several carts away, with there being the same number of carts the opposite way, where the train ended.

It was much colder because of the rushing wind…though the clothing she wore help to prevent freezing.

Remembering what she had to do, Koyuki climbed out as she reached for Dororo's hand and pulled him out easily, while having a bit of trouble doing the same for Yukiko.

"We're almost to freedom." Yukiko stated, while her cloak blew wildly in the breeze. "Now we need to hurry to the end of the train—so we can jump off."

"At _this_ speed?" Dororo questioned; almost afraid to think what might happen if they jumped.

"You just have to trust me!" shouted Yukiko over the noise of the wind as she stood up a little. "Come on! We have to hurry!"

Hesitating at first, the ninja eventually followed the princess as they all ran towards the end of the train; jumping over the spaces between the carts to avoid being crushed by the train if they fall through. It was made even more difficult because of the wind forcing them to go slower.

"Get ready to jump!" Yukiko shouted as she, Koyuki, and Dororo stood over the edge of the train where snow rushed pass them as the train went by.

Fearing what might happen, Koyuki shut her eyes as she and the others took a few moments…prepared themselves…any moment now.

"JUMP!"

* * *

Back home on Earth, or Pekopon, at the Hinata Residence where the night was still in shift, it was expected that everyone was resting…how wrong one could be at that time of night.

Keroro yawned sleepily as he stood with everyone else in his bedroom—the Hinata Siblings, the rest of the remaining Keroro platoon, the Lord of Terror, the heir of the Nishizawa fortune, and the infamous radio host. All of course very tired on having been called together at the late hour, however, forced themselves to stay awake as Kururu stood forward with the now repaired invention.

"I'm so tired…" Fuyuki sighed as he drooped his head.

"Want sleep, desu…"

"You can say; currently inactive?"

"Is the invention finally working, Kururu?" demanded Giroro as he looked at the yellow frog in irritation.

"Kukuku…it's pretty obviously that I did." Kururu said. "Otherwise, why else would I call everyone here?"

"That's Kururu for ya." Saburo chuckled.

"However…the reason I called everyone is because of one small problem." Kururu stated as he looked at everyone with a more serious expression. "The invention can't bring them back here, so we have to go there and find them, before we can send ourselves home."

"Are you kidding?!" Natsumi exclaimed.

"Well, it might be the only way to get our friends back." Momoka reminded as she looked at the red-head.

"Nishizawa-san is right." Fuyuki agreed, putting a hand on his sister's shoulder. "It's the only option we have it looks like."

_F-Fuyuki…agreed with me!_ Momoka thought happily to herself.

"Momo-chi? Are you okay?" asked Tamama as he noticed the girl's behavior.

"NO ONE ASKED YOU!" snapped Momoka as her other self instantly burst out as she stomped the poor floor into the ground angrily.

She returned to her more polite self however as she noticed everyone was staring at her. "Uh…"

"Kukuku…paying no regard to that," started Kururu as he picked up the invention. "Are you all prepared what might be ahead?"

"Always am, de arimasu!" Keroro confirmed as he puffed out his chest. "We shall stop at nothing until we find our lost friends and bring them back home!"

Fuyuki smiled as he looked at his friend. "Gunso…"

"Uncle is so brave." Angol Mois said happily. "You can say; a true warrior?"

"_NO ONE ASKED YOU!"_ the Other Tamama snapped at her angrily as aura of jealously surrounded him.

"And we better go prepared…" Giroro said as he prepared ammo for his weapons. "We don't have any idea what we might encounter…a soldier must always keep caution."

Kururu began setting buttons on the invention, before he joined the rest of the group, "Kuku…the invention should send us off in three…two…one."

Everyone braced themselves as the invention shot out a large beam of light at them, engulfing everything in the room, including them, with bright light that blinded their eyes.

"My eyes!" Keroro shouted as he tried to shield them with his hands.

And after several moments…the light finally died down, no one was left in the room, with only the lantern like invention sitting in the now dark room and the house now silent once more.

* * *

**And that's chapter 8! So sorry about the long wait…I was so caught up with in playing new video games I got like Kingdom Hearts: Re: Chain of Memories and Final Fantasy X. Plus, I got more that I really want to play, so please do be patience if some updates take a bit of a while ^^;**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed and stay tuned for the next exciting chapter!**


	9. Arrivals and Hidden Plans

**And here is chapter 9! I have almost reached the tenth one! Whoot! I'm really glad that people are enjoying the story out there, so I hope this one will be just as good for you!**

**Enough of my author's notes; enjoy!**

* * *

Koyuki had no idea what exactly happened after she, Dororo, and Yukiko had jumped off the slave train…just again darkness. However, she began to gain consciousness before she grew it as the cold quickly caught up with her…and felt someone trying to wake up and calling her name out…

"Koyuki-dono!"

Opening her eyes, they began to adjust to the new light as the two blurry figures that loomed over her began to be clearer to see.

"Dororo? Yukiko-san?" Koyuki sat up as the two more a bit back to get her room to get up.

"Koyuki-dono? Are you alright?" Dororo asked, concerned.

The dark-haired girl nodded. "I'm fine…" She looked around the surroundings briefly; it appeared that they were only but a few feet from some train tracks that trailed away in the distance, with she and the others were currently close by to a forest that stretched on for who knows how long to their backs.

"What happened exactly?" Koyuki asked, looking back at Dororo and Yukiko a few moments later.

"Apparently after we jumped off the train, you hit your head and fell unconscious." Yukiko explained, taking off her hood to reveal to her dark colored hair and blue eyes as she threw a caution glance around.

"What exactly shall be our next motive, now that we've escaped the slave owners?" Dororo asked.

Yukiko pointed to the direction of the forest behind them, "We go through that forest there and then continue onward through the mountain pass that to one of the old abandoned villages there…We should be safe there." She gestured for them to follow her as she began to walk off a bit, "Come…we should hurry."

Dororo and Koyuki hesitated somewhat as the two exchanged looks with one another, "…What do you think we should do, Dororo?" the girl asked in a low voice. "We still need to find a way home."

The ninja frog sighed somewhat as he went in thought briefly, "I believe helping this planet should come first…after all; we did swore to protect those who needed it whether it be from one planet or another."

Koyuki knew he was right of course…and she did want to help Yukiko to save her home. She had a feeling, however, that Yukiko would still do the same for her if they had switched roles.

Going home would have to wait.

"Come on, you two!" Yukiko called back as she was now several feet ahead of them. "We need to get going and we have a long way to go!"

Nodding at each other, the two ninja quickly gave chase after Yukiko to catch up.

* * *

Miles upon miles away, it was then that in between some cluster of trees, a flash of light could be seen briefly, and a small group of humans and alien frogs appeared there in the small clearing.

Being the first to react to the cold temperature, the red-head of the group exclaimed loudly, "DAMNIT! It's freezing!" She tried to warm herself quickly afterwards by rubbing her hands together and breathing into them to give them more warmth.

"What the hell…?" Giroro began, picking up a bit of snow with his hand to make sure it was real. "Snow?"

"How interesting…" Saburo observed.

"Wow! Look at all the snow, Momo-chi!" chirped Tamama as he ran around in small circles, leaving a trail of his footprints.

"It's…beautiful…" Momoka whispered as she stared around, unable to believe her eyes.

"Beautiful?! It's too cold, de arimasu!" Keroro shouted as a string of snot hung from his nose, while shivering, before looking at Kururu, "Kururu! Where are we exactly?"

"Kuku…I would tell you, Captain," Kururu replied, "but my scanner seems to be disrupted by something here…in other words…I don't know."

"WHAT?!!" Keroro exclaimed in pure shock.

"You can say; unable to assist?" Angol Mois added, solemnly.

"What are we going to do though then?" Natsumi demanded. "How will we find Koyuki-chan and Dororo?!" She blinked when she finally noticed her brother's odd silence as she looked in his direction, "Fuyuki?"

Everyone's attention was on Fuyuki, who was staring out in the distance, before finally saying, "This…looks like the place in the book!" he said as he sat his backpack on the ground and took out the same book that Momoka had only given to him a couple days prior.

"Why…did you bring that with you?" Natsumi asked; sweatdropping.

Fuyuki looked at his sister. "You never know when this might ever come in handy you know!" he responded, before beginning to flip through the book, "It should be…here!" He held the book out in front of him for everyone to see as it showed the section about 'The Lost Wonderland'.

"_The Lost Wonderland_?" Tamama questioned, looking over the section curiously.

"See this picture? It looks very much like this place!" The boy pointed out as he gestured to the surroundings to their left that somehow bared a striking resemblance to the picture.

"Kuku…and it says that a Pekoponijn had stumbled upon this place after entering a strange portal." Kururu looked over closely. "Sounds like only alien technology can be the cause of that."

Natsumi cleared her throat loudly enough to get everyone's attention. "As much as I _love_ talking about Occult related things, but how is this going to help us find our friends?"

"I have to concur with her." Giroro agreed.

Fuyuki sighed a bit. "You don't get it! We can use these notes and maps from the explorer who managed to survive this place and use them to navigate our way here from any dangers."

"It really looks like your high intelligent of the supernatural has yet again pulled through for us, Fuyuki-dono!" Keroro praised with a grin.

Momoka stared at Fuyuki, blushing, _"Fuyuki-kun…"_

"Heh…no matter the amount of danger here…I'll be able to take them down easily…" Giroro growled, before adding silently to himself. _"I won't allow anything to harm Natsumi…"_

"Well? What are we waiting for?" Saburo spoke up with a smirk, "Let's get this show on the road."

* * *

Somewhere else, far away from anywhere the others were; stood the dark towering palace that had several flags on its peaks bearing the same symbol that flapped in the wind—the symbol of the so called _lord _of the land. Surrounding the palace was a high wall that was patrolled by several guards wearing heavy armor; looking over the areas below for any sign of threats or so forth. Of course the only things seen around were just snow and the ruined remains of homes that were destroyed with its residents either enslaved—or killed.

Inside the palace in the throne room that lied deep within…two cowering creatures who's red eyes reflected fear and legs trembled, stood before the great figure on his unrightfully throne.

He was must bigger than any of his guards, while having dark armor that seemed to have some eerie glow on the outside. He wore a long ragged cape that reached to the floor like a curtain, and finally…the very helmet that covered the demonic lord had long horns that descended from the sides upward and in the spaces where the red eyes could be seen, were watching the two servants before him, unmoving...no one able to tell whether the eyes showed any sign of emotion…

Kazu.

Finally, after several moments; a creepy voice spoke that showed as though it was spine-trickling, "Any news on the whereabouts of that royal brat?" His hand moved to the hilt of his sword that lay on his lap in front of him, moving his hand across the blade delicately; causing the two creatures to tense a bit, "I do hope that is the reason you are here, my Uzuzacs…"

The beings known as the Uzuzacs both hesitated to reply, "You…see, Master…" began one of them, "While we did our search for the princess as you commanded us to…during the mission, we found the girl…only this time accompanying a strange frog looking creature."

As he stopped smoothing his blade, Kazu looked up at the creatures with incredible interest. "Is that so?" he questioned.

The two Uzuzacs bowed their heads. "But of course, Master…we would never lie to you…we never lie about what we have seen or—,"

"Enough." boomed the voice of Kazu, causing the two servants to freeze with fear. "Your story…seems reasonable true…"

"W-what shall be our next action, Master?" the second Uzuzac asked.

"Simple." Kazu replied coolly. "Find her; and bring her to me—Alive—She has something of great importance that I need…and you may do what you wish with her so called 'frog'."

That seemed to have greatly pleased the Uzuzacs as they purred somewhat in pleasure.

"Now—be gone!" their lord commanded with a thrust of his hand.

Quickly obeying him, the Uzuzacs immediately dashed their way out of the throne room as left the devious man alone on his throne…

"Thought you could escape me, Princess? Well, just wait until you see what I have especially in store for you…" he whispered to no one in peculiar.

* * *

**Yup! Finally the appearance of Kazu! And yes; the two creatures from the earlier chapters are known as the Uzuzacs. They needed a name, right? XD**

**What's going to happen to Dororo, Koyuki, and Yukiko as they continue their way to an old village? What does Kazu have in store for Yukiko? Will Keroro and the others be able to find them? Find out next time! Hope you enjoyed and review please!**


	10. Uzuzacs!

**Because of me getting sick for at least a week…I didn't have time to think of the chapter for a while! Plus because of that I was being a bit lazy to be honest, but now I'm much better and chapter ten is here at last! I've finally reached ten chapters in this fanfic! *claps***

**A-hem…anyway, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

More and more as Dororo, Koyuki, and Yukiko traveled uphill on the small mountain; the more close they seemed to the dark clouds that loomed over their heads and over the peaks of the mountain tops where you'll probably be in the highest point of the world.

After admiring the view for a few moments, Dororo looked ahead again, where he could see Koyuki and Yukiko not very far ahead of him and were exchanging conversation and…even laughing a few times in between.

It seemed to the blue frog that the two girls that were in fact look-alikes seemed to be getting along quite well, which made him happy to see that his friend was actually smiling and laughing despite all that has happened.

Yet…there was something deep down in the frog that was faint, though still noticeable enough for him to realize that…made him almost sad in a way.

If they in fact overthrow Kazu—the supposed leader of the land—that would mean that Yukiko would be the rightful heir to claim leadership…and since Koyuki might even be her twin…it would mean that she'll probably have to stay and help her govern the land.

And of course Dororo would have to leave as his duty is to defend Earth…again yet…it seemed like his place was by Koyuki's side. It was like to him that he was tore between two of the biggest choices he had…Earth or Koyuki.

_She…still has time to make her decision…_ Dororo tried to calm himself as he tried to push away the thoughts, even if for a little while.

It was then a sudden scream filled the cold air.

Immediately alert, Dororo ran to the two girls, where Yukiko was on the ground, looking shaken as she stared ahead; a look of horror in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Dororo questioned as he and the kunochi bent by the girl's side.

"Yukiko-san—," Koyuki began.

"It-it-it's the Uzuzacs!!" Yukiko screamed as she pointed a shaking finger ahead.

Looking in the direction she had pointed out, both the ninja tensed as they saw what exactly was the danger—two dark creatures that they had never seen before stood on all four of their long legs, only feet away, as their red eyes seemed to pierce through the air, while their drooling fangs hung from their gaping mouths where it looked like it just led into a dark abyss.

Reaching for their katanas, Dororo and Koyuki kept on their guard as they watched as the two creatures approach slowly, until, to the duo's surprise, the beings known as the Uzuzacs stopped in their tracks as they looked over both Koyuki and Yukiko and could almost see the baffled looks in their eyes.

"_Wait…there are _two_ princesses."_ the first one hissed in uttered confusion. _"How do we know whether or not one of them may not decoys?"_

"_Simple…we just take _both_ of them back."_ the second one snapped at the other, before they retook their positions, focused only on the trio again.

Yukiko shrank back more, Koyuki kept her ground trying to hide the obvious signs of fear in her eyes, while Dororo felt his hand tightened on the hilt of his katana.

"Please…you can't let them take me back…" Yukiko whispered fearfully to the two ninja. "If I was to be back in Kazu's hands…"

"Don't worry, Yukiko-san," Koyuki assured with small smile as she looked back at her. "We're ninja—we can handle just about everything."

"It's not too assuring when you say 'just about everything'." Yukiko murmured to herself, still fearing.

"Koyuki-dono…I don't wish for you to be in any danger." The blue ninja stated as he and the kunochi stood side-by-side.

"We've been through much more danger than this, Dororo!" Koyuki reminded with a small teasing grin.

"It's not just that…it's—," He began, before suddenly one of the Uzuzacs leaped at them, almost catching them off-guard as the ninja quickly dodged the creature as it tried to swipe at them with it's claws, while Koyuki had grabbed Yukiko out of the way with them.

"Yukiko-san! Get to safety now!" Koyuki urged the girl, who slowly got to her feet.

"P-Please be careful!" They could see the fear reflected through her blue eyes as she ran to cover by some trees only few yards away.

"_You will not escape!"_ the second Uzuzac hissed angrily as it readied to make chase after the girl.

"You forgot about us!" Koyuki darted in the path of the Uzuzac, with a determined look on her face.

"_Back down now, unless you want to be taken with injuries."_ the creature warned as he couched a bit, waiting to see what her next move might be.

"I don't think so!" Koyuki shouted, narrowing her eyes a bit.

Hissing, the Uzuzac pounced towards Koyuki, nearly hitting the kunochi with its claws, who had narrowly dodged it and inflicted a blow to one of the legs with her katana, causing it to shriek with both pain and anger as it began to retaliate.

Hearing his partner's shriek, the other Uzuzac facing Dororo had it's eyes flicker a bit as it showed it's dripping fangs to the alien frog, who winced at the alerting number of razor sharp rows of fangs.

"_We are going to enjoy feasting on your body once we kill you_._"_ It stated as it approached Dororo slowly like a predator advancing on its prey.

_Never have I seen such a horrific being…_ Dororo thought as he planned quickly on how he would counter when it attacks.

Like a beast, it jumped at Dororo and unable to move out of its path, the creature pinned the Keronian to the ground with all four legs as the head loomed directly above his, where it prepared the final attack.

Struggling greatly, Dororo tried to kick the Uzuzac off, but it was as though it didn't even feel the wimpy attack as it prepared to strike like a serpent with its head…

Only an inch from the Keronian's sweating face, another shriek filled the air that caused the Uzuzac to lift its head and look towards the source of the noise where they could see the other Uzuzac trying to block off the attacks from Koyuki, while two of its legs moved limply.

"_Get over here!"_ the injured Uzuzac exclaimed, _"I need help! You can finish the frog after!"_

Hesitating at first, the Uzuzac that had Dororo in its very grip, turned its attention briefly on him, before grabbing his head with one of its claws, _"I'll be back in a few moments." _It stated, before throwing the defenseless frog across the snow, near where Yukiko took cover and rushing to aid his companion.

"Are you alright?" Yukiko asked concerned as she hurried to Dororo, helping him to his feet.

"I'm fine," Dororo assured quickly. "But right now, I need to help Koyuki-dono!"

"Oh no! Look!" Yukiko exclaimed, fear in her voice as she pointed where the Uzuzacs both surrounded Koyuki, cornering her.

As Dororo saw the events beginning to unfold, something hit him…there was something awfully familiar about this…

Horror began to fill him as he realized what exactly it was! The…dream he had! No! The Nightmare!

Just as Koyuki became more occupied with one of the Uzuzacs, blocking off its attacks, she was unable to see the other one moving in on her from behind, preparing for a strike with its claws.

"Koyuki-dono!" Dororo began to warn, "Behind you!!"

Hearing the warning and sensing the presence of the other Uzuzac, the kunochi had spun around to face the Uzuzac…but it was too late as it struck the last blow with its claw, straight into the girl's chest.

It seemed as time had just slowed for Dororo…he felt like his heart had stopped abruptly and the world all around him had completely shattered like a mirror broken as Koyuki fell limply to the ground as the Uzuzac pulled its claw free from her body.

He could hear Yukiko screaming in pure terror near by him…otherwise…he was unaware of nothing else.

As time began to resume once more…it was then that anger took over as his focus moved on the Uzuzac that mixed with his sadness as he picked up his katana…he didn't care about anything else at the moment…besides making the creatures pay...making them pay for killing one of the people who was most dear to him!

Charging at the Uzuzac, they seemed to be caught by surprise as they saw the frog suddenly coming towards them and before even they could reaction after that, Dororo had knocked both the creatures back so hard that they were sent a few feet back.

Just as the Keronian again readied another blow to them; one of the Uzuzacs struggling to get up, suddenly splat something from their mouth that hit Dororo and knocking him back into the snow. It seemed to be some white, sticky substance to him as he struggled to get it off him, only to realize that it was stuck on him as it immobilized his arms!

"_Damn frog! You will die here and now!" _one of the Uzuzac shouted as they both approached the stuck frog, ready to attack.

However, the attack never came as the Uzuzac suddenly stopped in their tracks as a blue light shined in another direction that caught their focus, while Dororo struggled to move to see where exactly the source was coming from.

Only a short distance from them, Yukiko stood there with a strange blue orb attached to a chain in her hand, the source of the strange light radiating from it as she held it up towards the Uzuzac; determination seen clearly on her face that did not flicker away for even a moment.

"Back, Uzuzac! Back!" she shouted loudly as she pushed the orb closer in the direction of the creatures that radiated even more than ever, flooding the area with blue lights, and causing the Uzuzacs to recoil in alarm, hissing.

"Back!" she shouted again, taking a couple steps closer and the creatures to take more steps back continuing to hiss like felines, holding the orb threatening in front of her to them. "Leave! NOW!"

It was then two small beams of blue light shot out of the orb and at the Uzuzac, striking them like lightning. After beginning to recover from the attack, the creatures threw one last looks at them, before they turned and fled, disappearing over a hill and gone.

After several long moments, Yukiko began to relax just as the light from the orb died down back to its normal dull state as she took a few breathers.

Dororo just stared at her after the events that had just happened in shock. What is that orb exactly? Why did the Uzuzac fear it?

Looking like she was remembering the frog, Yukiko rushed over to him and kneeled down to help the frog untangle himself from the sticky substance that seemed to have been easier to remove now. "Dororo-san! I hope you're not injured…"

"I'm fine! But what about Koyuki-dono?!" Dororo asked, alarmed, before he and Yukiko rushed to where Koyuki lied on the ground.

"I-Is she…?" Dororo began to ask, watching as Yukiko bent over Koyuki checking her injury.

Yukiko looked at Dororo and shook her head. "She's still alive…but with that injury, she won't last much longer."

"What do we do then?!" Dororo exclaimed as he looked around frantically for anything that might help his friend. "How will we be able to help her out here in the middle of no where?!"

It was then that Yukiko took out the same necklace again and placed it around Koyuki's neck and as she did, it seemed like they could hear her breathing more steadily, but it did not assure the frog by much.

Showing incredible strength, Yukiko had hoisted Koyuki over her back in a piggy-back way and bent over a bit, to prevent the kunochi from sliding off. "The village is only over a few more hills up ahead." she explained. "The necklace I gave her will prevent her injury from taking a toll on her…but not for very long. So we must hurry."

Dororo nodded. To him, he felt useless that he was unable to do anything to help assist Koyuki, he was though going to make sure that Koyuki would live…that was all that mattered.

"Come!" Yukiko then took off as fast as she could, with Koyuki slowing her down because of the extra weight, but was able to make good speed.

And soon after the blue frog followed closely behind, keeping Koyuki in his sight.

* * *

**Please don't get mad at me Koyuki fans! I'm as much as a Koyuki fan as you fans are, but that's what happened in my dream and I didn't want to leave it out, since it serves an important part at the moment.**

**What will happen now? Will they get to the village in time? Will Koyuki survive? And will they ever get home? Find out next time! Hope you enjoyed and review please!**


	11. A Vision

**I apologize for leaving those who read the last chapter in suspense, but that's what makes a good story, no? You gotta leave the readers hanging for more! XD**

**But, you probably want to read this now, so enjoy!**

* * *

_In a great blizzard that completely blocked the eyes of any who wanted to see beyond it, had blistering winds that blew across the now snowy landscape at now alarming speeds that could possibly knock anyone off their very feet if not careful enough._

_A group of four people could be seen struggling greatly against the wind as best as their strength allowed in what seemed to be great hurry from whatever may be chasing them._

_All of them wore cloaks that were over their faces to prevent them freezing any further, while wearing heavy boots to be able to travel through the snow._

_Two of them held spears in their hands as if prepared for an attack, while the other spear-less one held the hand of what appeared to be a small child to help guide them._

_At last, the group halted as sounds emerged in the distance far behind them; they knew they had little time before the ones who they were running from would come upon them._

_The figure who held the hand of the child, spoke to the other cloaked men, "It is time."_

_The two speared guards nodded as they held their spears in an attack position. They well expected an attack to come._

_Turning back to the child, who seemed to be whimpering and trying to cling to the older person as if not wanting to leave as the older one pulled the child into a hug as if it was a final farewell._

_The two guards tensed as the sounds in the distance grew louder. They were getting close._

_Finally, the figure with the child pulled out a dull blue orb attached to a chain as it began to glow a bright blue color, before looking into the child's face again._

"_It is no longer safe here for you. I'm going to sent you somewhere else other than this horrid place where you may grow up safe and sound…you will forget this place also, my child, as keeping memory of this place would haunt you."_

_Giving the child one last embrace, the older figure held out the orb in her hands as it lifted up into the air and began to fill the entire area with a bright blue light. _

_Preparing for the final step, the figure spoke once more to the frightened, yet confused child:_

"_Even if you may forget, my child; memories do not truly disappear. They just sometimes take time to remember. And if you ever need help; seek the orb's power and it'll be your assistance."_

_The light grew again as it began to blind their very eyes as the figure and child made one last contact._

"_Goodbye, Setsuko."_

_And with that, the light died down and the child was gone._

* * *

She didn't know what was going on…she felt as if her own spirit was being dragged from her own body…that is…until suddenly she felt as if something was summoning her back…back to the living, from nearly being brought to the dead.

She could hear familiar voices coming out to her…

Before the kunochi knew it, she could actually felt herself on a soft bed, instead of just empty space as she slowly opened her eyes and surroundings started to fade in like a picture.

Koyuki was startled a bit to see that she was no longer outside in the freezing snow, but in a bed, which she was right about and was inside of a small circular room with a fireplace blazing across the room with what appeared to be some food cooking over it in a cooking pot. To another side of the room was a small table with some items on the top of it like a lantern and a box of what seemed to be first-aid and a doorway opposite of it.

The floor below seemed to be covered in straw, but the wooden floor under it was visible enough through it.

_Where…am I?_

Beginning to sit up, Koyuki winced somewhat as pain strung through her chest suddenly. Looking down, she discovered that where she was injured before from the Uzuzac, was now covered in white bandages around her chest, covering it up to about her shoulder.

_Someone must have healed me. _She realized, looking over the used bandages by the bed.

"Ah! You're finally awake!"

Looking around, Koyuki saw that an old woman stood by the doorway, who wore her aged hair in a ragged tie and wore a dark purple cloak over her gray clothes, that seemed to be the most out of place because of the color. To the kunochi, the old woman's appearance almost reminded her of Natsumi's grandmother, whom she was fond of.

"Did…you help me?" Koyuki asked, almost speechless to even ask.

The old woman smiled and nodded. "It was I," she replied, "I'm the herbist of the village, Mana."

Koyuki smiled in return, "My name is Koyuki; Thank you very much."

"There is no need to," the old woman known as Mana spoke with a smile, "Koyuki, huh? Such a lovely name. It means little snow, correct?"

Koyuki nodded; blushing a bit in embarrassment.

Mana walked over to the fireplace, where she checked the cooking carefully. "I'm very surprised you are awake now. We had expected you would be out for almost the whole day." She paused, "…Or not at all."

"Can you tell where I am?"

"The mountain village of Fuja, of course."

It was then like a brick had hit her as the dark-haired girl's eyes widen, "Wait! Where is Dororo?! And Yukiko-san?!"

"Relax, relax." Mana urged as she looked over at the girl. "You don't want to put stress on your injury now." The old woman began to look over the food again as she stirred it with an utensil as Koyuki forced herself to relax, "Earlier, you were unconscious and injured on that girl's back, who looked much like yourself. She pleaded for the villagers to give you medical attention and brought you here where I treated you." she continued, "Plus, there was a little blue frog with you also that seemed to have been in as much worry as that girl was…they've been waiting to see if you were alright."

"They did?" Koyuki asked. She felt guilty that she had worried them like that.

"Speaking of which," Mana began, looking back at Koyuki, "I'm sure they would like to see you now. I'll go get them for you."

"Thank you very much again…if only I could repay you."

Mana shook her head, "There's no need to, child." She chuckled heartily. "After all, I am an old woman and I'm sure there's not much that I need at this age."

Koyuki couldn't help, but let out a small laugh.

"Anyway; while you relax in bed, I'll go get your friends." Mana said as she finished stirring the food in the pot and headed outside, where she left the girl alone in the one-room home.

Sighing, the girl looked up at the ceiling of the room…that dream that she had was still on her mind…or whatever it was.

"Koyuki! You're really alright!"

Recognizing the voice, the girl looked around and saw that Mana stood by the doorway, with both Dororo and Yukiko, who had relived and joyful looks on their faces.

Dororo was the first to rush to the bed, "Koyuki-dono! You…really scared us." He actually was meant to say 'me', but thought it would be a little awkward and couldn't hide the greatly relieved face.

Koyuki smiled, looking down at her little froggy friend. "Dororo…"

"Well, I best be leaving for three alone for a little while." Mana insisted as she gave a knowingly wink to the three, before leaving.

Returning her attention to her look-alike, Yukiko smiled. "I'm very happy to see you are well."

"I'm really glad you two are alright also." Koyuki smiled back, before frowning after, remembering something, "What happened to the Uzuzac?"

Dororo flinched a bit at the mention of the Uzuzac. "They fled after…Yukiko-dono had taken out and used an orb to scare them away."

"An orb…?" Koyuki repeated; remembering her dream…there was an orb in it also! But it couldn't possibly be the same exact one…

"As much I would like to stay longer…but I need to speak to one of the villagers about a…important matter." Yukiko explained, biting the bottom of her lip a bit.

Koyuki nodded. "That's fine. Dororo could keep me company while you're gone."

Yukiko gave a nod also, heading to the door. "I'll be back as soon as I can." And with that, she left.

After a few moments of silence, Koyuki looked back down at the quiet alien frog, who tried not to make eye contact with her, "What's wrong, Dororo?"

Dororo lifted his head up a little. "It's…just that…when you were injured by that Uzuzac…I…actually see it beforehand a few days ago in a dream."

The kunochi blinked in confusion. "A dream?"

The ninja nodded, still refusing eye contact. "Yes…but I didn't wish to tell anyone about it…I don't know why…maybe it was because I was too cowardly to." He lifted his head up more. "I was hoping somehow…it wouldn't happen or even prevent it…but…I…broke one of the promises that I swore not to break…to protect you, Koyuki-dono."

Koyuki just stared at the frog, "Dororo…"

Dororo turned away, "I cannot ask for forgiveness for what I have done."

"Dororo…" This time, to the Keronian's own surprise, the girl had picked him up, so she could look at the frog straight into his blue eyes. "It wasn't your fault…you don't have to apologize." She smiled a bit, before pulling the frog into a tight hug, "All that matters to me is that you're here and now and safe also."

"…Koyuki-dono…" Despite, feeling an embarrassed by the close contact, the Keronian returned the hug.

Eventually, after what seemed to be a long time, the two broke the hug as Koyuki placed Dororo down in front of her. "I promise to much be careful for now on."

That assured the frog a bit more.

It was then that Yukiko had peeked her head through the doorway, "I do hope I'm not interrupting something…but Mana told me that we should let Koyuki have her rest, since she needs some more time to recover."

Dororo nodded as he stood up. "Very well. Do rest well, Koyuki-dono."

Koyuki watched as the frog and Yukiko left as she lied her head back down. "Thank you…you too."

And with that closed her eyes to sleep, with the dream still on her mind. She would keep in mind to tell the others about it.

* * *

**Wow…tons of depth, huh? Sorry if the chapter seemed too fluffy, but again, this is what happened in my own dream and it was just too sweet to leave out either.**

**We should be returning to Keroro and the others for a bit next chapter to see how they're doing, along with some scenes with Dororo's own group.**

**Hope you enjoyed, review, and stayed tuned!**


	12. So Much Snow, Such Little Time

**And...here we go! Chapter 12! Like I promised at the end of last chapter, we'll return to Keroro and the others for a bit, than check back on Dororo's group afterwards.**

**I would really love to thank everyone who has read and reviewed this fanfic! I'm really glad that everyone is inspiring to keep continuing the story! Thank you again!**

**Hope you won't be disappointed in this chapter!**

* * *

The red corporal, Giroro, stood there, fuming as one could tell with the signs of stream puffing from under the ear flaps of his cap. The reason for this Keronian's current behavior was because of the fact that his comrades were arguing, while the others stood there freezing in the cold weather.

Though, it wasn't as bad, because of that fact that with Keroro's Kero Ball, they were somehow able to transport some heavier clothing such as boots, gloves, and jackets.

"...and I say we go this way!" Keroro shouted at the rest of his comrades (excluding Dororo of course) as they stood before a cut in the path of the forest with two different paths curving off to the left and right. "I am the leader of this platoon and what I say goes!"

"You forget that Fuyuki actually has the book!" Natsumi snapped, joining in as she glared down at the green frog.

"And if you don't agree with Fuyuki-kun, I'll kill you!" the Other Momoka growled as she snapped after what Natsumi had pointed out.

"Gero! Calm down, ladies!" Keroro urged nervously as he took a step back. "I think we should let…er…voting decide on who would lead us through this horrid forest!"

"Fair enough." Natsumi sighed, irritated.

"Who here votes for me to lead us?" Keroro instantly shot his hand up, looking around for any more hands…which was none. "Anyone? Anyone? …Okay…who here votes for Fuyuki-dono?"

Everyone else's hands all shot up.

The green alien frog looked at Angol Mois and Tamama in surprise, shocked that his most loyal allies had their hands up, "T-Tamama? Mois-dono?"

"Sorry, Gunso-san…" Tamama apologized, looking a little ashamed of himself as he tried to avoid the Keronian's gaze, "It's just that…you have a suckish lack of directions."

Angol Mois looked downward. "You'll always still be my uncle, uncle, but I think we should go with Fu-chi's leadership for the time being. You can say; short time leader?"

Keroro was stunned, "Gero?! I demand a revote!" He found himself squashed into the ground by Natsumi's own boot, his face headfirst.

"Shut it, frog breath." Natsumi muttered, taking her boot off him moments later and looking at Fuyuki. "Well, Fuyuki…it's your call."

"We promise to follow you to the end…" Momoka added; now back to normal. _…As lovers._ She added silently.

"Guys…" Fuyuki whispered, looking from one face to another of the group; feeling like he had been given too much support than he should deserve and smiled a bit.

He looked down at the book again, before looking up to look at the paths before them, "Hmm…I say…we should go to the right."

"To the right it is." Saburo grinned a bit.

"Then come on already!" The teenage red-head urged as she already started down the path, without waiting to see if the others were following. "I'm freezing out here!"

"Well, we are too, you know, sis." Fuyuki muttered, looking after her with a sweatdrop.

"Such a hard-headed woman…" Giroro sighed; though in a hint of admiration as he began to follow.

"…Like you?" Keroro piped up next to him; which earned him a smack in the head from the corporal to quiet him. "OW!"

While the others started to follow the girl and began engaging in conversations, something that was only heard by Kururu sounded close by in the forest as he stopped and turned a bit towards the source of the sound.

_Snap._ It sounded like a twig being snapped…like…stepped on by something…or _someone_…and the fact that they had seen no one since they arrived made it more suspicious.

Saburo, being the only one noticing the yellow Keronian stopping, stopped himself as he looked back at the frog in a bit of concern and curiosity. "Eh? What's up, Kururu?"

The yellow genius looked back at the silver-haired teen with a snicker, "Kukuku…sounds like we have company." That instantly alerted Saburo as he slowly reached into a pocket and pulled out his Reality Pen, his crystal blue eyes scanning for the new presence among the forest.

"Huh? Why is everyone stopping?" Tamama asked, stopping with the others as they looked back at the two.

"There's something following us." Saburo called to the group.

"Wait, like what?" Fuyuki questioned as he stared at him.

It was then a scream was heard down the path.

"NATSUMI!" Giroro exclaimed as he spun around towards the source of the scream and ran without hesitation down the path; turning off the safety of his gun.

"Oh no!" Keroro began to panic, "whatever it was got Natsumi-dono! Oh the sorrow, de arimasu!" he cried out dramatically up to the sky.

"We gotta help Na-chi, Gunso-san!" The private urged the green frog as he grabbed and pulled on the Sergeant's arm and began running with everyone else after Giroro.

"Gero?! Can't we slow down?!" Keroro asked as he nearly tripped a couple times, trying to keep up with Tamama's speed.

"We can't though! We have to help her and the Corporal!" Fuyuki told him over his shoulder.

"Look at that!" Angol Mois pointed out towards two black four-legged creatures that cornered a fear-struck Natsumi into a tree behind her ahead of them. "You can say; totally unseen before?"

"W-What are they?" Momoka asked as she hid behind Fuyuki in fear.

"They'll be dead when I'm done with them!" Giroro shouted as he sprinted towards the mysterious creatures and blasted his weapon at them a few times.

"Giroro!" Natsumi exclaimed, seeing the red frog.

Both the creatures had turned around in surprise, before both narrowly dodging the bullets from the Keronian.

"_Gah! Not another one!"_ hissed the first one in what sounded like frustration and fear at Giroro as he and his companion took a few steps back, their red eyes flashing for a brief moment at him.

This surprised Giroro a little as he stared at the two creatures for a moment, "Another one?" He discarded this thought for much more thinking later as he narrowed his eyes at them, "I'm going to make sure _I'll_ be the last thing you ever see because you attacked Natsumi!!" He shouted, before firing rapidly again at them.

"_Watch out!"_ the first creature exclaimed as it and his companion tried to outrun it, dashing off in the opposite direction with all due haste.

"You get back here!" Giroro shouted as they got out of firing range and prepared to give catch, "I'm not finished with you—!"

"Calm down, Giroro!" Keroro grabbed a hold of the red frog as he put a hand over his mouth, while he protested greatly, with the help of Tamama. "There's no need to run off like a mad bear!"

"Gunso is right." Fuyuki agreed, "All that matters is sis is alright."

At this point, Giroro began to calm down. Even he didn't want to admit that he did have a point…but he didn't admit it aloud, because his pride wouldn't allow it.

"W-What were those things though?" Natsumi shivered as she stared after where they ran off.

"I don't know…but they scared me, desu." Tamama muttered in fear, his eyes filled with obvious signs of it.

"Hmm…nothing in the book says anything about those." Fuyuki noted as he looked across the current pages he was on with a raised eye ridge.

"Gero?! Why can't it?!" Keroro exclaimed, looking at the human in shock.

"I'm…not so sure." admitted Fuyuki.

"Did you hear what they had said?" Giroro suddenly asked (being out of Keroro's and Tamama's grip) as he stood with his back to everyone.

"Hear what?" Natsumi asked, curiously as she and the others watched the frog.

Giroro turned around to look at the group. "They had clearly said 'another one' when I attacked them." he explained, "Something tells me that we aren't the _first_ ones to encounter them."

"Wait…are you saying that maybe Dororo and Azumaya-san also ran into those?" Fuyuki asked.

"It's only a hunch." The red Keronian responded.

"Now that you mention it…" began Natsumi, going into thought, "I noticed that those things had some _cuts_ on them…looking an awfully like blade ones like Koyuki-chan's…and they looked only a little old too."

Everyone gasped in surprise, "So…you're saying that Dororo-senpai and Na-chi's friend fought those?" Tamama asked.

"Then maybe we follow them and find out!" Natsumi shouted; looking in the direction the creatures had disappeared. "They could lead us to them!"

Saburo smirked a bit. "Sounds like an idea."

"Then off we go!" Keroro announced, without hesitation as he pumped out his chest.

"You're not against it? No whining?" Natsumi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course not! Now come on!"

The others followed Keroro after a couple moments deeper in the forest filled with snow on its branches and forest floor…however, even they were not aware of yet another presence watching them ever so closely…

Two figures with brown cloaks covering most of their bodies, blowing in the wind, stood upon a hill that towered over the forest floor, giving them a clear view of most o the forest…and what had just occurred.

Scarves covered where their mouths and noses were to prevent giving a cold apparently and concealing their appearances, along with a pair of goggles over their eyes to be able to see clearly from the high altitude…all the eyes behind them watching.

"Did you see that?" one of them asked the other, in amazement "They…actually scared off the Uzuzac! And they're even following them now!"

"Ah…you forget though, Toshi," began the other in a more serious tone. "One who may be able to scare them off or even survive against one…always has a reminder of that the rest of their lives…" he paused. "…I know." he added with a hint of sorrow.

"What…shall we do, sir?" the cloaked man known as Toshi asked.

"Hmm…let us follow them for the time being and then convince them otherwise." the other man spoke, "as we may have found ourselves some potential allies."

Toshi inclined his head. "Shall do, sir."

The other man nodded his approve at Toshi, "Well met. Let us be off."

Without any sign of disagreement, Toshi followed close behind the man as they, without any fear, jumped off, down into the trees and onto the forest floor below.

* * *

**Again…sorry if it seemed like a filler chapter, but is moving the plot forward in a way…but you'll see later on.**

**We'll return to Dororo and the others next chapter, because I felt Keroro and the others seemed…really left out for a while.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed and review please!**


	13. Realization

**I'm not actually sure when this fic might end, since it's longer than I expected to make it. After all, we still have tons of stuff that needs to be explained and the events that lead to the ending to this.**

**Anyway, we're back to Dororo and the others for a bit. Enjoy.**

* * *

_"…is she dead?" she heard a male voice ask._

_"Hmm…she's still breathing…so no. Try to wake her." she heard another male ask, but only sounded much elderly._

_She felt a hand touch her body and begin to try to shake her awake, and after a few moments, she did as the girl sleepily opened her teal eyes to look up to see who it was._

_It was a young man with brown hair, years older than she was and had strange clothing concealed over their body; like a face mask, a black uniform, and a blade on a long sheath across their back._

_The appearance frightened her as she gasped softly and tried to scramble back, only to hit a tree trunk behind her as she shook with fear at the stranger._

_"Shhh…do not be afraid, child." An elderly old man stepped into her view, who wore a large bamboo hat onto his head and over his eyes, while an old cloak dangled to the ground around him, and held a strange staff in one hand like a crane. "There is nothing to fear from us; we will not hurt you."_

_The girl relaxed a little, feeling a bit more assured._

_The old man kneeled in the front of the girl as he asked in a kind voice: "What is your name? Have you been separated from your family?"_

_She tried to find her voice as she moved her lips a bit…she didn't recall having any name given to her at all…or even a mother or father at all…just her...she had no memory of such thing beforehand._

_"I…don't have one." the girl answered, looking downward._

_"What do you mean?" the old man asked, "Your name? Or family?"_

_The girl shook her head sadly. "…none. I don't know…"_

_The elder kept silent for a few moments, gathering in the information he had just received, before looking back over his shoulder at the young man. "It seems like this one is an orphan."_

_"What shall we do with her, leader?" the younger one asked._

_"Well, it doesn't seem right to just leave her out here in the forest…and if what she say is true, then perhaps we have another new member to our ninja tribe."_

_The teal eyed girl blinked. What were ninja? Were these strange people ninja?_

_The old man returned his attention to the girl again as he stood up. "Come with us," he said kindly. "I'm sure we have a place for you."_

_Mostly out of fear for being left alone in the forest, the girl quickly jumped to her feet as she dashed to the old man's side, clinging to his cloak, not wanting to let go._

_He merely chuckled at the girl's actions. "Alright, alright…let us be off now, shall we?" He looked to the younger so called ninja. "let us walk back…after all, we're not too far away from the village and some exercise will be good for ourselves."_

_The other man bowed his head in response. "Of course, leader." And with that, began to depart further into the forest, with the old man following using his cane, while the little girl continued to cling to his side, walking also; her eyes clamped shut._

_Before long, the girl forced her eyes open as she saw that they were standing in the middle of a village, with small crowds of people—wearing clothes similar to that of the two men—some muttering among themselves, watching her with interest, while others kept silent, waiting for their leader to speak._

_Being the center of so much attention just frightened her even more._

_"I've returned, everyone." she heard the man announce to the crowds of ninja, "And as you see; I have brought back a new member for our tribe."_

_"But she's an outsider!" a woman protested._

_"Some of you were outsiders also at one point or another; but we try to welcome ones who need a home, not throw them away from our very doorstep." the leader countered. "You have been taught better than this."_

_There was silence from the crowds._

_Satisfied, the leader began again: "I expect you all to welcome her here, and if any of you otherwise, punishments shall be in order." he said. "I would like to pick a current student training in the ways of the shinobi...somewhere around this girl's age…so she has an easier time to adapt to our ways…any volunteers?"_

_Moments later, another girl stood forward from the crowd; looking around a couple years older than the teal eyed girl was; only she was taller, had black and short colored hair, and dark brown eyes that looked a bit mature for someone her age as she stared with curiosity at her._

_"I will be honored to take this role, leader." the girl responded, inkling her head in respect. "I will work to have her fit around here perfectly in no time."_

_Nodding, he replied, "Very well, Mukuro…this shall be your greatest duty….do well." he said. "Oh…and also, name her…she needs one after all." He looked down at the girl again. "Run along with Mukuro now…she shall help you get settled in here."_

_Somewhat hesitatingly, the teal eyed girl released her grip from his cloak as she began to walk towards where she saw the girl named Mukuro urging her to follow, away from the center of the village as everyone watched._

_"Hurry now, you!" Mukuro urged, a little harshly; then the girl quickly speeded her pace as she caught up with the black-haired girl. "Hmph…before we actually start, let's get you out of those ragged cloaks and into more suitable clothing." She looked in another direction as she whistled a little loudly, where a small dark and white colored puppy run towards their caller as the animal sat down obediently. "This is one of the village's few dogs; Zeroyasha…he is quite trained, and he will often accompany us, got it?"_

_Nodding quickly, Mukuro gave a slight snort in annoyance._

_Without any word, Mukuro led the girl to a small cabin, with Zeroyasha swiftly keeping up, where she gave her a new pair of clothes to wear—very similar to her own, including a white scarf, gloves, and strange shoes._

_As Mukuro looked over the girl, she hummed in thought. "Hmm…something is missing…it's not the uniform, since it fits your green hair quite well…Oh! I know!" She dug in her pocket and pulled out a red ribbon and held it out to the dark-haired girl. "Tie this in your hair; it'll keep it up."_

_Silently, she did as she was told; having somewhat difficulty doing so._

_Mukuro nodded approvingly. "Much better; you're looking more like a kunochi already, but you have a long way to go still. Now, let's show you to our training grounds where we can begin."_

_Once more, the older girl led the younger one, with Zeroyasha, a little outside the village in a small and open space in the forest, where some of the trees were dead from the cold coming in, and some of the ground bare of grass._

_Minutes passed in silence as they continued forward, before the younger girl finally asked with a tiny smile, "…Can you be my friend?"_

_Some the sudden question, Mukuro stopped and looked back at her with a stern look, "I'm the one who shall name you. We are not friends." The young girl lowered her head somewhat, saddened. "To a ninja, feelings are lethal…You are living her starting from today, so keep that in mind."_

_Mukuro started to walk off again, staring after her for a few moments, before hearing Zeroyasha barking a bit following the older girl, and quickly followed her. "Mukuro!"_

_Catching up with her, Mukuro muttered, "So what shall you be called?" she asked herself as her eyes explored the area, thinking, before gasping a bit in surprise as snow suddenly began to slowly drift down from the sky. "It's snowing…"_

_The two girls stared up for a bit, the younger girl gaping a little in amazement, before she heard Mukuro say: "Oh yeah…"_

_The older girl turned around to her. "…your name is Koyuki!" she announced to her, pointing at her._

_The young teal eyed girl just stared at her in surprise…so…her name was Koyuki now? She had a home now…she had a name…a name…_

_"Koyuki?" repeated the girl, before bursting out into a large smile after. "My name is Koyuki!" In happiness, she started to dance around chanting, "Koyuki! Koyuki! Thank you, Mukuro!" Without bearing to her protests, she grabbed the girl's hands and pulled her with her, spinning around in a circle, continuing to cry out happily saying, "Koyuki...Koyuki…" while Zeroyasha barked playfully, running around them._

_As she continued to repeat her new name, Mukuro stared at her for a few moments, before finally smiling a little as the two continued to dance around, Zeroyasha continuing to bark, and the snow continuing to fall down upon the earth._

_Koyuki… _

* * *

The kunochi with the same name jolted awake as she sat up in the bed of Mana's house—the herbist of the village she was currently in with Dororo and Yukiko, her look alike…who pondered over the dream she had just experienced.

_That…was the day I first arrived in the ninja village…_She thought, taking everything in. _Why am I suddenly remembering that?_

Even when she asked herself that…she knew truly knew the reason…having not knowing who she was at the time…the girl Yukiko looking so much like her…the dream about that _woman_ trying to escape…and _her_.

There was no doubt about it. The child in the dream was her…and…the woman was her mother…and the queen…she didn't know how she knew…but it felt like it. She had sacrificed herself to save her and sent her off to another world, without no memories of it…growing up nearly carefree, not even knowing what was happening to her real birthplace.

And her birth name was Setsuko.

Koyuki began to feel tears welling in her eyes, staring blankly ahead.

So it was true…Yukiko _was_ her sister…she had royalty in her blood…and this horrid place was originally her own home and kingdom.

She could barely contain her emotions as she almost felt like screaming out to the world…almost all her life being a lie without her knowledge…never knowing of the mother who saved her life or the sister who lived most of her life secure by an evil lord…

Trying to force the feelings down, she promised herself something…

She would tell the others of the dreams…and figure out how to save her home from there.

* * *

**Yeah…sorry about most of the chapter being mostly a flashback. Some of the parts are actual quotes from episode 98, where it talked about Koyuki's past in the ninja village and her meeting Dororo.**

**Hope you enjoyed and review!**


	14. The Resistance

**I'm not even sure when I'm gotta end this story…I was originally going to end it a little sooner, but I wanted to fit in all these story elements into this, so it makes it longer and more exciting, you know?**

**Anyway, next chapter is here.**

* * *

As Koyuki began to recount her story of her dreams to Dororo and Yukiko, sitting on the top of the bed; the whole time they both just stared in shock, taking it all in, like dumbfounded children being told of where babies came from. When she finally finished, for a few moments, the one room of Mana's home was completely silent.

"…so…this means you and Yukiko-dono, Koyuki-dono…are really sisters?" Dororo finally spoke up.

The kunochi bit her lip and nodded. "It really does seem like it, Dororo…"

Yukiko fell back in a near by chair, running her hand through her long hair; her blue eyes looking almost blank. "It…makes so much sense…" A hint of a tear glittered in her eye. "So that's what happened to mother the night of the raid…and…why I don't recall you in my memories, Koyuki…"

"But I don't understand something though…" muttered Koyuki, looking straight in her eyes, with Dororo watching. "Why is it that you weren't with us, Yukiko-san? You know…during that night in my dream?"

The blue-eyed girl glanced at her. "As I remember…father was taking me with him…separate from mother and the others…to get to safety beyond the mountains—it was likely to draw enemies away from us if we went as different groups…however…" Her lips quavered a little. "…the Uzuzac came…and…" she trailed off, unable to continue, before adding, "That's likely the reason why Kazu didn't know of you at the time."

Dororo just continued to keep silent. In all the time he knew Koyuki…he never knew of her true life or identity. It kind of made some sense, considering that back at the village where he met the kunochi, that he never saw anyone or even heard anyone mention she had a real family.

It made it feel like his childhood wasn't that rough compared to that.

"…I assume that the orb you used, Yukiko-dono, was the same one from Koyuki-dono's dream?" Dororo asked after several moments to the other girl.

The princess nodded. "There's no doubt about it," she said. "There is only one, and that had to be the same one I carry." She paused, picking up the burden of clothing beside her feet and gently pulling out an object...a dull blue orb attached to a chain, like a necklace. She held it up so both of the ninja could see it. "We know of certain that the orb you saw was indeed this one, so the dreams are no lie…since only my parents had it at the time."

"And that is the true reason you had escaped Kazu?" Dororo questioned. "So he could not use the orb any longer for terror and conquer?"

Yukiko looked at him briefly. "Well…part of it…you see—,"

Before she could continue, suddenly, Mana, the old herbiest, had entered through the doorway from outside, wearing her cloak over her somewhat slouched back. "I do hope I'm not intruding at all, dearies."

"Oh no, no…it's fine." Yukiko smiled at the old woman. "Is there anything we can help you with?"

Mana nodded a bit. "Well, one of our leaders, Iruka, would like you all to come see him and ask of some…important matters."

"One of their leaders…?" Koyuki asked in a low whisper to Dororo.

"While Yukiko-dono and I were waiting for you to recover," began Dororo, "We learned that this village is among those that had not been overrun yet by Kazu—and so called resistance members reside here."

"Resistance?" Koyuki repeated. She had no idea that there was actually still a place in the Winter Wasteland still intact.

"You may go see him now, if you wish." Mana continued, before her gaze drifted to Koyuki. "That is if you need more rest beforehand."

Koyuki shook her head as she stood up. "I'm fine; I should be." It was the truth after all since, most of her injury from before had healed quite a lot by now, which surprised her greatly, but decided not heed to that thought at the moment.

"Very well; follow me if you please."

Following Mana outside, Koyuki saw what it was like outside; while snow still covered the roofs and the ground in which they stood, she saw that many little wooden huts stood all around them, with people working on tasks needing to get done outside homes, little children laughing and playing, or some who watched their own group with curiosity…especially towards Dororo.

Making their way pass many homes, they finish stopped at one of the huts that had a thin flagpole at the top, with a symbol painted on the top of it as it blew in the cold breeze; it was a sword crossing a spear with a black circle surrounding them.

As soon as she came to a stop at the front door of the hut, Mana looked back at the trio. "He's inside; I do wish you luck, dearies." They exchanged their brief goodbyes, before the old woman made her way back, leaving them alone.

Clearing her throat, Yukiko had pushed open the door as they entered a warmer surrounding—inside of the circular room, aged maps of all sorts were scattered across the walls of the room, while a large table stood in the center, with a few more maps of sorts…and two men stood hovering over them. They both wore some kind of grey armor over most of their bodies, with the exception of their heads; one having silky short blond hair and another with more a messy brown head. Once they finally lifted their heads and noticed their presence, the brown-haired one dismissed the blond one, who inclined his head, before passing by the three, outside, alone with the other man.

His dark eyes looked over the newcomers with interest, before asking: "I see that you are the three new arrivals here in the village?"

Yukiko stepped forward; being the first to speak as she inclined her own head respectfully. "Indeed we are…we humbly thank you for helping us."

The man raised an eye ridge. "It seemed like, while I'm only second in command here, while Leader Goro is away, it wasn't really my true decision." He looked over the baffled looks on their faces. "I am Iruka; one of the following leaders of the Resistance."

"I am Yukiko." Yukiko introduced, bowing her head once more.

"I am Dororo." greeted Dororo; ignoring the look of surprise on Iruka's face.

"And I'm…" Koyuki began, before stopping herself…what name was she supposed to use? The one she had used most of her life? Or her birth name?

"Spit it out already." Iruka said, growing impatient.

"Koyuki." she quickly said.

Nodding, Iruka said: "Pleasure to you all…as sources told me… you came from over the mountain pass; with one of you injured greatly…I must ask how this had happened."

Yukiko hesitated. "We…were attack by the Uzuzac."

Iruka's face hardened. "…I see." He moved his gaze to Koyuki. "I'm surprised you're still alive…not many I heard survive against an attack from the Uzuzac…Leader Goro was one of them…but had the cost of losing inability in his right eye. Consider yourself lucky, girl."

Koyuki said nothing.

"Excuse me? Might I ask how is it that no one in this village are slaves?" Dororo asked, curiously.

"Simple, my froggy friend…the location of our village is in secret." Iruka stated. "While it is a secret, however…we still try to plan any means way of overthrowing Kazu and restoring out country to its former glory."

"But why take as long as ten years to stop him?" Yukiko questioned. "If this Resistance is our strong as they say, then you can direct a full offensive attack on the palace."

Iruka narrowed his eyes somewhat. "It is not _my_ decision to decide when. It's Leader Goro's."

"Then when is _he_ going to decide?" snapped Yukiko. "There are innocent people being enslaved out there and being forced to do hard labor, while Kazu just mocks them from his throne!"

The older man slammed a fist on the table, shaking it. "Do not dare tell me what is happening out there!" he hissed. "We all well know of all the horrid things are happening! There are many here who have family and friends enslaved…including my own! So don't you dare say that we have no idea what is happening to them!"

Yukiko lowered her head a bit, looking ashamed as Iruka began to calm and relax as he stated in a more calm tone. "In any case…it seems you will be stuck here for a while…so make yourselves comfortable, until Leader Goro gets back and decides what we will do with you." He flicked his wrist a bit. "You can leave now." Just as the trio turned to leave, he added, "Oh and one more thing…if you give us any trouble…don't expect little consequences."

Leaving the hut and outside, Dororo put in, "He's quite rude."

Yukiko snorted a bit. "If he had known who Koyuki and I were…he would be on his knees, not daring to direct us like that."

"Then why didn't you?" Dororo asked.

Yukiko looked at the frog. "Do you truly believe he would believe that? Especially after the supposed news of our 'deaths' happened? No…we would need real proof…"

"Why not show him that orb?" asked Koyuki.

The girl shook her head. "Because, if he knew that we had it, he would count us as thieves."

"Truly a problem, indeed…" sighed Dororo.

"Let us go grab a bite to eat after the day we had, shall we?"

* * *

"Gero…I think we lost them…" Keroro sighed, tiredly as he fell to the snowy ground, exhausted, while the others in his group seemed to be likewise, though not collapsing like the little frog had done.

"Gunso-san is right, desu." Tamama agreed, looking up at everyone else as they came to a stop.

"There's no more signs of their footprints…" Giroro observed, while looking over the ground closely. "Apparently they found out we were following them and covered their tracks one way or another."

"What are we supposed to do though?" Natsumi asked, shivering from the cold. "We can't find Koyuki-chan or Dororo…we don't know our way back now…and it's frickin freezing!!"

"You can say; all hope lost?" Angol Mois added, trying to catch her breath.

"Clues to where those creatures went have to be around here somewhere…" Fuyuki muttered, in thought.

"Following the Uzuzac is not the best choice of options." a sudden voice said behind them.

"Who's there?!" demanded Giroro, instantly whirling around, preparing his gun, and the others turning around also.

Standing only a few feet away, stood two figures with brown cloaks covering them and goggles over their eyes as well as scarves securely around their necks; concealing their true appearances.

"W-Who are you?" Fuyuki asked, staring, wide-eyed.

Everyone tensed a bit as one of them stepped closer. "Do not fear, strangers; we mean you no harm what so ever." It was the voice of a man.

"How do we know we can trust you?" Giroro growled, still on his feet.

Without so much as a word, the cloaked man pulled off his goggles and pulled down his scarf a little to reveal his appearance; he was an old man with a white beard covering most of his lower face; his skin leathery like one of so. The only off feature of his appearance was the long scar that went across his grey and empty right eye, giving him more of a gruff look and making the man look almost frightening in a way.

"My name is Goro. I believe Toshi and I can be of assistance to you."

* * *

**Oh look, the Goro mentioned by Iruka has appeared before the others…what is going to happen to them and back at Dororo's group? Find out next time in chapter 15. Review if you can.**


	15. Rising Flames

**Not so much to add at the moment…but I thought that I wouldn't be able to have this up for a while because of my busy week x.x**

**So, just enjoy chapter 15, everyone!**

* * *

After seeing some of the sights in the village, Dororo's group went to fetch themselves something to eat—not having eaten for hours now at least—that was generously given to them by the villagers and returned to Mana's hut to enjoy a meal in the warm home by the fireplace.

"This village is so pleasant." Koyuki said after a while, after finishing a bite of her bread, smiling.

Dororo nodded. "Very…let us hope we can repay them somehow."

Yukiko had been silent the whole time, eating little as her head remained downward. "…well…all of them except that Iruka person…" The sound of bitterness was in her voice upon saying the name.

"You really shouldn't worry about him." Dororo advised. "After all, he isn't the main problem at the moment."

"But he is one!" snapped Yukiko. "Even if their leader is away and he knows what's happening…why doesn't he prepare an attack on Kazu?! He is so…" She slammed a fist on the table, shaking it, and causing Dororo and Koyuki to flinch. "…stubborn!"

"Please calm down, Yukiko-san!" Koyuki urged, getting up to the girl's side.

"Getting upset won't help you get anywhere, Yukiko-dono." Dororo pointed out. "In order to keep on a steady path; one must be calm."

After a few moments, Yukiko began to relax. "…you're right." she admitted. "It's just…that…for so long I wanted to see this land free again…and…"

Koyuki placed an assuring hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry…I promise we'll be able to find out what to do…but right now you should just relax and eat…" She smiled slightly. "Don't get so worked up."

Yukiko smiled back, her face more assured. "Alright…I will." She looked downward at her feet as she noticed that when she slammed the table, her bread and fruit had tumbled off and onto the floor. "…though it looks like I'll have to get myself another plate." She stood up. "I'll be right back." And then she left outside, leaving the ninja in the room.

But they wouldn't be alone for long as Mana, the herbiest, entered only moments after; carrying a basket full of a variety of strange plants that Dororo and Koyuki never even saw before in their lives!

"Oh hello, dearies." Mana greeted with a smile as she placed the basket on a shelf close by. "Don't mind me; I'm just bringing in some new plants to use for medicine-making later."

"What kind of plants are those?" Dororo asked, curiously.

Mana blinked and then chuckled. "I'm a little surprised you don't; but then again, it really isn't." she carefully picked out a small plant that had strange purple leaves on the stems with bits of thorns near the end. "This is a Trilon plant; it only grows her close to the mountains here and it can be used to eliminate simple colds."

The old woman went on about the many other plants she had gathered, which both the ninja were quite interested in at what even the smallest plant could do for medicine.

As soon as Mana finished, she stated, "…though you probably don't wish to hear an old woman like myself going on about plants all day." she chuckled again.

'Er…except me, Mana-san?" Koyuki embarked; a question on her mind apparently.

"Yes? What is it, dear?" she asked, patiently.

"Well…the reason I'm curious about this is because…since when Kazu invaded when I was really young…I don't know much…can you tell me what the royal family was like please?" the kunochi asked; half of it was truth and lie.

Dororo looked at Koyuki in surprise; noticing the girl's eyes full of anxiousness. Did she really want to know more about her birth parents?

Mana took a moment to reply, "That's quite understandable to ask…and there had been a handful of youngsters who only grew up during Kazu's rule and ask similar questions like that." She smiled to herself. "I remember how flourishing this place was…oh, it was so lovely…beautiful meadows growing throughout the plain…forests full of singing birds and little critters…young smiling faces…oh, it was such a happy time.

"The king and queen were great rulers…King Sora would lead the people clearly through the most complicated situation and was so brave, powerful, and kind to his people…now Queen Miyuki was the most beautiful in all the land…she was very wise and was always gentle to the people who came to her…they both had two daughters you know." She paused. "…though as I heard…the two girls along with the king and queen sadly didn't survive the night Kazu arrived…" she added with a hint of sadness in her voice. "It saddens me very much how two great rulers and so very young daughters deserve such a fate…"

Koyuki just stared blankly at the woman after the woman finished as she looked away.

Dororo watched the girl…she wanted to know so much about the parents she didn't even know…and will never be able to meet them because of Kazu. It saddened him very much to see her so distressed.

It was then a sudden shrill scream was heard from outside.

Dororo and Koyuki immediately were alert as they jumped to their feet, looking to the door as Mana nearly fell out of her chair in surprise.

"What…was that?" Mana gasped.

"Wait here." advised Koyuki as she and Dororo hurried to the door, without bearing to the old woman's protests, and outside. "Where did the scream come from?"

However, when they looked around, they both saw that several villagers were running by in terror; some woman screaming, while trying to pull their children along with them as fast as they could allow…and all the ninja could hear among the screams in horror were:

"They're here! They're here!"

"W-Who's here?" Dororo tried to ask a passing woman who was hurrying after the other villagers, who didn't even seem to hear him as she kept running.

They soon found their answer as they slowly looked in the direction the people were running from.

Near the outskirts of the village, they could see smoke rising into the air that was created from the fires that were burning on the homes in the distance, where several more people were continuing to scurry from, while some men with weapons were standing their ground or trying to put out the fires.

Dororo stared in horror at the sight along with Koyuki; hearing Mana behind them gasping, before asking, "Oh my! There's a fire! What caused it?"

The blue frog tried to look down in the direction of the fires as they could faintly see a large group of black-armored soldiers making their way pass the huts, with both weapons and some torches that burned menacingly through the village...it was only when he saw them more closely that he realized who they were…

Kazu's soldiers.

_No…they found us…_

"We have to leave now!" Mana urged fearfully to the duo. "We must get away from the fires before it spreads!"

"Wait, what about Yukiko-san?!" Koyuki exclaimed. "She's in danger too! I'm going to go find her—!"

"No, Koyuki-dono! You'll be in danger too!" Dororo protested. "You need to get out of here with Mana-dono…I'll go look for Yukiko-dono instead!" He already squinted off.

"Dororo!" Koyuki called after the Keronian in worry.

Stopping for a few moments, Dororo looked back at them as he stated, "I'll be fine! Get out of here safety!" And again he ran off, turning into smaller figure than he was as the frog made his way back.

The dark-haired girl stared after him, before Mana grabbed a hold of her wrist. "Come along, Koyuki! We're not safe here!"

Finally acknowledging her, Koyuki turned around to face the fear-struck woman and nodded. "Right. Let's go."

As fast as they would allow the two hurried with other villagers away from the dangerous activity happening behind them.

* * *

The frog could feel himself trying to sweat from the intense heat as he made his way pass homes and into the clouds of smoke with great flames burning all around him and hints of ash falling from the air above his head, with a few villagers hurrying pass him to put out the fires as fast as possible, shouting orders.

"Yukiko-dono!" Dororo called out, hoping he might get an answer from the girl somewhere, but couldn't hear any kind of voice that may have belonged to her.

_I don't see her anywhere…_he observed, running pass a few more huts, looking around.

As he looked around, he saw two men struggling to restrain a crying and kicking woman as they tried to pull her away from the fire area.

"You have to get away from here!" one of the men shouted.

The woman just continued thrashing, "NO! My son is still in one of the houses!" she screamed. "I need to go back!!"

Looking to the direction where they had come, without hesitation, Dororo rushed to the burning house and without even a second thought, he dived straight through a small opening in the wall of flames and into the house on fire.

As he wandered about, already most of the home on the inside was blazing as some wood from the ceiling fell down, the structure beginning to give away and would collapse soon enough if the Keronian did not hurry.

Near one of the corners of the room where the fire had not reached, there was a small child that was cowering into the wall, crying out for help; with face clearly blackened from the ash.

Hurrying over, Dororo went to the young boy's side. "Are you alright?" he asked.

The boy merely stared at the frog and nodded slowly.

Dororo nodded himself. "Good. Let's get you out of here." As he took out his katana, he heard the child scream in fear as wood from close by fell from the ceiling again; only little time left before the burning roof collapses over their heads!

Using the blade, he began to cut through an opening through the wall to the outside. When he was half-way, more wood collapsed from right next to them, but he couldn't stop…he had to get the boy and himself out fast.

Once the large circle had met, Dororo kicked the piece of wood through as the way to the outside was clear, urging the boy to get through. "Go on!" The boy did as he was commanded, before he raced through and moments after they did, the hut gave itself away and the scorched home collapsed into large splinter piles of wood.

"Juro!" The same woman cried out in pure joy as she hurried over to her son; not even the two men close by able to hold her back any longer.

"Mommy!" The boy also cried out as they two met and hugged each other, both crying. "I was so scared!"

His mother stroked his hair with care. "I'm so glad you're safe…" Her attention moved to Dororo, who just stood there watching the sweet reunion. "Thank you, thank you, thank you so much!" She took a hold of the frog's hand, kneeling down, shaking it. "I don't know how I can ever repay you!"

"Now come on!" one of the two men shouted as they made their way over to the mother and child and already began leading them away. "We have to get out of here before the soldiers get here!"

Dororo watched them off as the boy named Juro waved and smiled back over at him. "Thanks, froggy!"

He smiled briefly before remembering he still had to find Yukiko somewhere in this madness…but where could she be? He was hoping at least she was away from the fires.

"Well, well, well…if it isn't the frog."

Whirling around, the Keronian saw a large solider in armor only standing a some feet away; a blade in his gloved hand, watching the frog, unmoving. But despite the armor, he could easily recognize the voice of who it belonged to…

"Suke." Dororo muttered.

Suke laughed mockingly. "So you remember me, huh? We really did miss you, you know…" He stopped laughing, raising his sword. "However you won't be receiving mercy where you're going."

Dororo readied his own katana, his eyes slanted. "Bring it."

* * *

**Like the cliffhanger? :D Find out what'll happen next time! Review if you can~**


	16. Bad Tidings

**Wow…again I took a while to update. It's just that everything has been busy for me and I haven't really gotten the motivation to make this chapter…until now!**

**Again, I'm not sure when exactly I'm gotta end this story, since we still have stuff to resolve that can't be done in only a few chapters.**

**Enjoy chapter 16!**

* * *

Trying to not dare look back, Koyuki kept running with Mana, trying to help the old woman run as fast as age would allow her, with nothing but sounds of screaming and the great smell of ash in the air that she tried not to inhale so much because of it nearly clogging up her throat.

_I really hope Dororo and Yukiko-san are alright…_ she thought, really concerned for where the two might be in the midst of the madness.

Eventually after a while, Mana had started to slow to a stop; her breathing really heavy as she tried to bent over to catch it, but the ash in the air apparently made it very hard for the woman to do so. "I…can't go any longer."

"You have to though!" urged Koyuki, looking hurriedly behind them as she grabbed a hold of the woman's arm. "They'll catch us if we don't!"

"Please, dearie…just go on without me…I don't want to hold you back." Mana tried to insist, looking up at girl's face with pleading eyes. "If you don't leave me, you'll just end up being taken too."

Koyuki shook her head. "I can't, Mana-san! It's not the right thing to do!"

"Tsk tsk tsk…made the wrong decision there, girl." a sudden voice spoke up behind her that sent a chill down Koyuki's back. It sounded very familiar…

Koyuki spun around as she found herself facing a solider in dark armor…like the ones she had encountered earlier only a few hours upon entering this horrid world as she felt herself freeze…it was Jet, one of the men who ran the slave camp she and her friends escaped from.

"You are coming with us, princess," the solider stated as he reached a gloved hand out to grab the girl who just stood her ground in front of the old herbalist in defense…

* * *

Dororo fell back with a groan after barely reflecting off one of Suke's attacks from his long blade that shined from the flames of the burning homes close by.

"Ha! Is that the best you can do?!" Suke mocked, raising his blade again for another attack.

The blue frog didn't hesitate to get back up as he readied his katana once more. "I'm not even finished yet."

"Oh is that so?" Suke questioned, "I could have made your death quick and painless…but it seems like you want the slow and _very_ painful treatment, which I shall be glad to offer!" Without warning, Suke charged again at the frog, attempting to swipe him, but Dororo quick to react this time; he had leaped over the armored man's head and landed a little ways behind him.

"Close one." Dororo muttered.

"Damn quick animal." growled Suke, turning around to face Dororo again.

Just as the two were ready to engage each other; the sound of battle cries filled their ears as they looked towards the source of it. Coming straight out of between a couple burned buildings, Iruka and many other men armed; were charging in their direction to where the enemies were mostly occupying the area were terrorizing villagers close by.

Suke drew back in alarm, and with what seemed to be a look of no chance of surviving against all of them, he quickly hurrying away from the counterstrike to his comrades as he beckoned to them with a hand.

"Draw back! Draw back!" Suke commanded.

"B-But what about conquering the village?" a near by warrior asked.

"Never mind that at the moment! We got what we came here for!" Suke answered the warrior, continuing to rush off to the edge of the village.

Hesitating at first, Suke's men exchanged glances, and then going off to follow their captain, while some had tried to deal off the defeating villagers who tried to fight back with all their might.

"T-They're retreating!" one of the Resistance members cried.

"How is that possible? They had the village in their grasp…" another one questioned.

As Dororo watched the Resistance members fight back any remaining soldiers, still a series of questions raced through the little frog's mind…why did they suddenly retreat? It seemed like even they wouldn't run away from any groups of resisting villagers…

He felt the presence of someone behind him. He turned around as he saw Iruka standing there, looking down at the frog while holding his battle helmet under his right arm; his face blackened by ash and brimmed with sweat.

"That…was quite an honorable thing you did there, frog…helping to fight off the invaders," Iruka stated; which surprised Dororo that this guy who seemed to have almost despised him and the others was now thanking him…in a way.

"It was the right thing to do." Dororo simply put.

Iruka lifted his chin up slightly. "That it is." His gaze drifted to a near by Resistance member hurrying over to them. "What's wrong, soldier?"

The soldier took a moment to reply, "We…have gotten reports that Kazu's retreating unit has taken a handful of villagers from the south side of the village where most of the damage has taken place, sir."

Iruka turned stiff. "Have they escaped far?"

"They have already entered the mountain pass and it'll be nearly impossible to catch them from there, sir."

Dororo heard Iruka curse under his breath, before telling the solider with a dark expression. "Rally up the remaining villagers for a meeting…we need to discuss about the amount of damage to the village and about the captive civilians." He glanced at Dororo briefly. "We'll also need to find out how exactly Kazu's soldiers were able to locate us…and strike so quickly without our knowledge."

The soldier saluted. "Understood, sir!"

When Iruka had left with the Resistance member; something struck him as he remembered what Suke had said clearly while he made his escape out of the village:

"—_we got what we came for!"_

"Oh no! Yukiko-dono!" Dororo realized with shock. Suke and the soldiers must have captured her after she left Mana's hut earlier…this was bad! Very bad! What was he supposed to tell Koyuki…

"…Dororo-san?"

He found himself blinking as he turned around to see the very princess with sapphire eyes standing there watching him in concern. One of her cheeks was blackened and the edge of her right sleeve ripped.

"Y-Yukiko-dono?!" exclaimed Dororo. "I…thought you were captured by Suke and the others!"

Yukiko shook her head. "Of course I wasn't caught. When I was heading out into the village and started to see the fires, I immediately took cover with some of the other villagers safely."

Relief filled him. "It is well to see you're safe, Yukiko-dono…I do wonder though what Suke meant earlier when he said that he—," He paused as something entered his mind…if Suke didn't mean Yukiko…he couldn't have meant…

"Is something troubling you, Dororo-san?" Yukiko asked, looking back at the Keronian worriedly.

"Koyuki-dono!" Dororo suddenly burst out. "She must have been taken by them instead, mistaking her for you, Yukiko-dono!" He couldn't believe it, but it was true…he felt it…while he went searching for Yukiko, Koyuki was caught…he wasn't there to protect her…

Color drained from the Koyuki's look a-like's face. "No…" She sank to her knees that were nearly buried in the snow. "This is horrible…this can't be…" She clamped her eyes shut. "This is all my fault…"

Dororo stared at her for a moment, before saying, "No, it isn't, Yukiko-dono…if anyone needs the blame, it's me. I should have made sure Koyuki-dono was safe…and now because of my mistake she has been captured." He looked to the direction of where the end of the village was. "I must follow them and rescue her."

"No! You can't!" Yukiko exclaimed. "You won't be able to catch them now…they already entered the pass and it'll be nearly impossible to keep up with them then."

As much as Dororo hated to admit it…Yukiko was correct. It would be very stupid to just run aimlessly after Kazu's troops.

Yukiko spoke again after a few moments. "We should get to that meeting…" her face hardened. "Perhaps it is finally the right time to reveal to the Resistance who I really am…" She looked over the remaining destruction of the houses that were caught in them fire earlier and where she could see remaining Resistance members helping to put out any remaining fires and bringing any villagers away.

Dororo looked at her surprised. "Are you sure? You said before that if you did tell them who you were, they likely wouldn't believe you…"

Yukiko's eyes flickered for a moment. "I'll just have to give them hard evidence then to prove otherwise." She already turned to leave as she went off.

Not lingering for a moment, Dororo hurried after the girl passed the burned homes and some villagers with one thought in his mind…

_Please, Koyuki-dono…stay safe. I promise to help you soon._

* * *

**And there was chapter 16! Yep, Koyuki's been captured. Though Kazu doesn't seem to realize it wasn't Yukiko his men caught…What shall happen? You'll just have to continue reading this fanfic to find out!**

**And a thank you for all those reading this!**


	17. Return of the Princess

**Yup, update came sooner for this one. Things are going to start picking up again real soon so don't stop reading this yet!**

**And uh…nothing too special to add at the moment…but uh, just enjoy!**

* * *

As Dororo and Yukiko pushed their way through the crowds of people, they all were shouting, muttering, and even weeping among themselves having found out the news that either their loved ones had vanquished in the fires or they were instead taken by Kazu's troops to become new slaves for the evil lord…including Koyuki, and from what they found out, Mana the herbiest too.

With all the madness around Dororo, he faced the fact that these poor villagers were now suffering even more than they had previously…

When he and Yukiko had finally reached the end of the large crowd that was huddled in the front of one of the Resistance's buildings, they found that Iruka and some other members he had never seen before, starting to calm the villagers.

"Remain calm! All of you!" hissed Iruka, "You're making matters difficult!"

"_Making matters difficult_?!" one man in the crowd asked, enraged. "Matters were already difficult to begin with! No, no, no…they're even worse now! Kazu now knows where we are! We lost dozens of our homes! And more importantly, we've lost friends, wives, children, cousins, and many more!" Many other people shouted aloud in agreement.

"I understand the state of position we are in!" Iruka snapped. "We can do nothing until Leader Goro returns!"

"When is he coming back?!" screamed a woman. "We need him more than ever now!"

"I say it's their entire fault!" The same man shouted over the noise of the people as he pointed a shaken finger at Dororo and Yukiko, who stiffen. "Doesn't it seem strange that Kazu's soldiers happened to find out after they came here?! Don't you see?! They led them straight to us!" Many more people roared in agreement as the noise of the crowd grew immensely.

Dororo didn't know what to think…all these villagers thought it was their fault for leading Kazu's troops to the village? But how? He was sure they weren't followed by any…

…then he remembered the Uzuzac.

_They must have found out where we were going after they escaped…_Dororo thought. But despite this…he still could feel it was their doing for leading them here…

"I bet they're spies!" one other woman exclaimed. "Let's throw them out of the village!"

Just as some people were threatening to push their way pass the Resistance members to grab the two, Dororo saw Yukiko hurry to where Iruka stood, and without bearing to his slight protests, she took her place as the center of attention before the hordes of people.

"Everyone! Please listen to me!" she cried out. "We are not spies! We never knew that we were pursued…but there is a greatly important reason why exactly my companions and I were being tracked down—!"

Iruka squinted his eyes at her. "Oh? And what would that be?"

Dororo watched as the girl hesitated for a moment, before she took a deep breath and announced: "They were only after us because of that I'm Princess Yukiki; one of the last heirs to the throne!"

In an instant, the crowd fell to a stunned silence, with only a handful of villagers whispering among themselves, saying: "Wait…Princess Yukiko?" "That can't be…" "The royal family all died the night of the raid!" "She could be lying…"

"No! I bet she is deceiving us!" another man shouted. "It can't be true!" Already more started to shout again to throw them out of the village like someone suggested earlier.

"It is true!" Yukiko exclaimed, her eyes looking panic stricken. "Open your eyes! Please…listen…"

Dororo felt it was now the time to step in and assist the girl as he hurried to her side and insisted: "Yukiko-dono! Show them the Orb!"

Yukiki took a moment as she looked at him, and then she nodded, looking back at the people as she shouted loud enough for the crowd to hear, "Then perhaps you don't believe me, let this convince you!"

In what seemed like swift movement, the princess pulled the orb from her cloak as she held it up. It started to shine like a great beacon, flooding the villagers in blue light as they all stared in awe, unable to believe what they were seeing.

"It…It…It's the Orb of Layorh!" one person gasped. "Only the royal family could possess it…"

After what seemed like an eternity, Yukiko put away the orb as the light died like a burned out light bulb; with the entire village deathly quiet with all eyes on Yukiko.

"Why…don't they say something?" Dororo muttered after a while.

It was then Iruka who broke the silence as he walked to Yukiko and Dororo; looking like he was still taking it in with a surprised expression clearly shown on his face, his eyes avoiding meeting theirs. "…so…it is true…Princess Yukiko…is standing before us…I…can't express words on how this is possible…" His face saddened. "I truly thought she had died with my comrade…and the king while we tried to escort them safely from the palace…"

* * *

_He felt beads of sweat flow down his face, despite the terribly cold weather they had started only a while before while he held a sword in one hand and a circular shield in the other. Iruka watched where they had come in case of any enemy that could be following. After he was sure they were safe for the time being, he hurried to his other comrade and the cloaked man who held onto his child who was other cloaked._

_"I didn't see anything." Iruka stated. "But they are getting close, sire, I can feel it in this deathly air."_

_The King nodded. "We best keep moving…we must meet my wife and the others at the point where we would be escaping—,"_

_"Look!" screamed Iruka's comrade as he looked in another direction._

_Not having much time to react, Iruka spun around to the source of where the enemy was…and there he saw two of the darkest creatures he had ever seen, who approached them like a tiger preying on its dinner._

_He felt great fear, but he had to protect the king and the princess no matter what the cost as he raised his sword and shield, showing them he was threatening to attack them at any given moment, hoping to strike some fear into them also._

_However, this did not as one of the creatures lurched at Iruka's comrade and tackled him to the ground who tried to struggle to free himself._

_"Fest!" exclaimed Iruka, charging towards the creature to swipe it off his ally._

_In what seemed like a flash, he felt himself struck in the head on his helmet by a sword and fell back into the snow; feeling some liquid soaking his hair under the helmet while it ached like he never felt before…_

_He was barely even to stay conscious as he heard from an unfamialr, yet chilling voice:_

_"Heh…that takes care of those two…" he heard the sound of a sword being unsheathed, much to his terror. "But let us deal with you, your highness…"_

_"Stay back! You shall do no harm to either of us!" He heard the King shout._

_The same chilling voice chuckled mockingly. "You think you can stop me? After all…I did just take care of your queen some time ago…oh the sorrow you must be feeling from that…"_

_Iruka heard the sound of what was gasping in terror and sadness._

_"But no fear…you will be joining her soon enough…"_

_Darkness took over Iruka as he barely choked out, "…no…no…" And there was nothing._

_Forgive me…_

* * *

Dororo watched as Iruka stared blankly down at the ground, until after a few moments, he lifted his head and stated, "I failed that night…I failed to protect the king…and one of my closest friends, Fest…" He looked at Yukiki straight in her eyes, before falling to one knee, his head inclined. "As I was captain of the guards at the palace…it was my strict duty to protect the royal family and I honored it…and I shall do so again to protect you, Princess…I will give my life to ensure that you live to reclaim the throne once more as it is your right."

Before they knew it, Dororo looked over the people who had all started to follow Iruka's example in turn; each one bowing down from the first row to the last…respecting the return of the lost princess. And even Dororo did the same to be polite.

Yukiko put a hand on the man's shoulder, to his surprise. "Please rise, Iruka…you have proved that you are an honorable soldier enough." She looked over the villagers again. "All of you can rise…there is no need to bow for me."

Everyone began to rise up again by the princess's wishes, while Yukiko spoke out, "Like I stated before…I was spared by Kazu and I was kept in the palace, concealed from the kingdom unknowingly while he lead those horrid years of rule that slowly destroyed this once beautiful land! I finally found an opportunity to escape and I took the Orb of Layorh from Kazu and made my way where I am now! But I am not the only was survived…my long lost twin sister, Setsuko—or as you would know her as Koyuki, had also lived and reunited with me!"

Iruka stiffened. "Wait…she is Princess Setsuko?"

Dororo nodded. "That is what it seems." he answered for him.

"However," continued Yukiko, "my sister has now been taken captive, along with the others, by Kazu." Several people in the crowd gasped in horror as they muttered among themselves worriedly. "Do not fear! This is the perfect moment to finally fight back against Kazu, rescue our loved ones, and free Ikuy!"

The villagers all cheered, agreeing with her, some shouting out, "Let's sent him back where he belongs!" "She's right! I'm tired of living as we are!" "Let us fight back!"

"If I may, Princess…what battle plan do you have in mind for storming the palace?" Iruka asked, looking at the girl.

Yukiko hesitated, but before she could say something, she heard one gruff male voice say from close by, "Oh no need to fear…I believe I have a good plan in order."

Barely even looking around, Dororo felt himself being tackled with a hug by a green frog, "Oh, Dororo! We've finally found you, you little assassin, you!" He cried out, while he noggined the blue Keronian.

"Keroro-kun?!" Dororo exclaimed in surprise at seeing his leader suddenly here at this moment, but that wasn't even the end of it; he saw everyone else from the platoon and their human allies hurrying over to join the two in the reunion, all chanting.

"Dororo! You're alright!"

"Good to see you're still alive."

"You can say; a happy reunion?"

"I…don't understand! What...when…how did you all get here?" Dororo shuttered.

"We used Kururu's invention to bring ourselves here too!" Keroro explained, releasing him from the hug.

"And then, we met this man who led us here!" Tamama added after with glee.

"Leader Goro!" gasped Iruka as an old man approached their group; a kind smile shown in his face through his wrinkles. "You're back!"

Goro chuckled. "Indeed I am, Iruka," he stated, "I do apologize for the long wait, but I ran into these strangers along with Toshi on our way back and decided to help them find their friends…which seems to have been done."

Despite all the joy he felt in being together with almost all of his friends, he remembered the girl who stood close by watching the scene with a smile. He glanced at everyone else, before going to Yukiko, believing it might be polite to introduce her to everyone.

"K-Koyuki-chan?" Natsumi asked, unsure; knowing something was off by her friend's appearance.

Dororo shook his head. "It's not Koyuki-dono…this is her twin sister, Yukiko-dono."

* * *

**Yep, everyone is finally back together again! Er, almost. So yeah, now they're also introduced to Yukiko…but this fanfic is kind of far from over yet!**

**Stay tuned for chapter 18!**


	18. Before Planning

**Again, another recent update. It might be because I'm trying to finish this and wrap everything up so I could move onto other fanfics, but don't worries! I promise you that each chapter will be satisfying! **

**Enjoy chapter 18!

* * *

**

In what seemed like such a long time later, Koyuki felt her eyelids drift open to the cloudy sky that was overhead. _What…happened? _As her senses returned to her, she realized that her hands were in chains! The last thing she remembered was Suke coming at her and Mana…

"Oh Koyuki! Are you alright?" She heard a voice asked urgently from beside her.

Looking next to her, she saw that the very same old woman was in likewise condition as her; while the top of her head showed signs of a healing scratch mark that looked only a couple hours old.

"Mana-san!" Koyuki gasped, "What…where are we?"

Mana's face hardened. "We're arriving at the palace…to become the new additions of slaves." she explained solemnly. "You were knocked out by one of their soldiers and then we were captured."

As Koyuki let her eyes wander, she saw that many other people from the mountain village were all chained and were being forced to walk on by Kazu's troops, including Suke and Jet, towards their destination. Many of them looked injured from the fires, while others alike were terrified by the looks of heir faces, and some were crying, like most of the children captured were. But they were still being forced to move on.

Looking back ahead, Koyuki saw that coming into view was a great wall of stones loomed over their heads that surrounded a great tall palace inside, giving it an impression that it was more of a mountain than a tall castle structure. Around the outside of the walls, were scattered and breaking down homes that looked years old with both broken roofs and windows.

However, something else caught her eye.

Close to the walls and destroyed village was something she had never seen before: A nearly complete tower-like formation that was black as polished marble that stood even taller than the walls and castle itself! At the topmost of the tower was a peculiar looking purple sphere, but even she couldn't see it more clearly enough.

She also saw that people were working on wooden platforms on various parts of the tower where there was no stone, who she guessed were among the many citizens of Ikuy being forced to do hard labor, while they were being closely watched by patrolling soldiers and punishing those who did not do hard work.

They all passed the destroyed village and to the palace walls and gates that were filled with guards on the top of them watching Koyuki and the others with bow and arrows ready in their hands.

"Halt!" She heard one soldier at the gates command the villagers; they all did as they were told without one word with only the sound of a few of their whimpers as they feared the worst would come for them.

Koyuki decided it was best to do the same as she saw Jet approach the guard at the gate as they whispered lowly to each other about something. After they finished, Jet looked out into the group of people as if trying to find someone out of the crowd, while everyone tensed.

"What's…he doing?" Koyuki whispered to Mana next to her.

"It seems that they're looking for someone important among us that they had captured." Mana answered. "…Then the rest of us would be joining the others…"

"But…they can't force you to do all that work!"

Mana gave a meek smile. "It's not like I have a choice…besides…I knew someday that this would be my fate."

Before she could say anymore, Koyuki felt herself suddenly grabbed by the collar of her shirt, much to her shock and fear. "Ha! Here she is!" Apparently the one who grabbed her was Jet as he dragged her away from Mana and the other villagers. The herbiest tried to reach out to stop him, but was stopped by one soldier who pulled her back into place, but looked after Koyuki with confusion and fear in her eyes.

Koyuki tried to struggle to get free, but the strength of Jet's grip and the chains lessened her ability to do so. After being dragged to the guards at the gates, she heard Jet tell them: "This is her. I'll bring her straight to Kazu at once."

The kunochi froze. Kazu?!

The guards nodded. "Alright…go on ahead." Opening a small proportion of the gate, Jet pulled Koyuki inside, while she looked back at one final look of Mana and the villagers on the other side, before the gate had sealed shut again and she was brought into the palace…

_Oh…what do I do…?

* * *

_

It seemed that all around the mountain village, everyone was startled in the middle of their tasks as they heard a loud shout from one of the still intact huts: "WHAAAT?!!"

The rest of the Keroro platoon and their human allies—excluding Koyuki—were all standing dumbstruck in front of the blue Keronian ninja after he had recounted his tale to them all, with some assistance from Koyuki's twin sister, Yukiko, also.

"Y-You're telling us that Koyuki-chan is really a princess?!" Natsumi exclaimed, shocked; even she couldn't believe that her kunochi friend was actually royalty!

"…And that this planet is ruled by an evil king?!" Tamama added.

"…And Azumaya-san is currently captured by him?!" continued Fuyuki.

"AND he wants to use that orb to dominate the entire world without any means of stopping him?!" Keroro asked.

"You can say; a tale of epic proportions?" Angol Mois put in with a slight sweatdrop on her head.

Dororo nodded. "Yes…that's how things are."

Natsumi quickly jumped to her feet. "If Koyuki-chan needs help, then we need to hurry to this palace and help her!"

"Natsumi…" Giroro tried to calm, looking up at her.

"You can't just expect to just walk straight into the palace," Yukiko spoke up, "It's well-guarded, and anyone who is found a threat will be shot at sight." As she said this, some of the others, mostly Keroro and Tamama, shivered with fright.

"If you got out the first time, then you should know a way back in!" Natsumi pointed out, glaring lightly at her.

Yukiko hesitated, moving her gaze downward, and then saying, "There is a problem in that…the only way you would be able to get into the secret way I took out of the palace is that we have some kind of diversion…which would have to be very large to be able to slip in unnoticed."

Keroro laughed, falling over and holding his belly. "Just what are you saying?! Are you saying we should have an army or something attack the palace?!" He came to a stop as he noticed everyone kept silent. "Gero…you're serious?!"

"That might be the only way to rescue Azumaya-san, Gunso." Fuyuki reminded, looking at the green alien frog.

"B-B-But how can you assemble an entire army?!" Keroro asked; staring shocked at Yukiko. "I thought most of the residents here are slaves!"

"Goro has told me that the Resistance has at least half the numbers compared to Kazu's army, and can recruit extra soldiers from the left over villagers here to enlarge it." Yukiko explained calmly.

Momoka looked back at Yukiko and asked, "And then you'll be able to lead us to the secret entrance inside the palace?"

Yukiko avoided looking at them in the eyes, "I…I'm afraid I won't be able to lead you there myself."

"Why is that?" Fuyuki asked, curiously.

Shutting her eyes, the girl answered, "B-Because…I cannot allow Kazu to get his hands on the Orb of Layorh…if I led you there myself, then he would be able to get a hold of it."

Kururu snickered a bit, looking up from his work on the laptop he had managed to bring with him. "Kukuku…didn't you clearly say before that only members of the royal family could use that heirloom?"

It took Yukiko a while to respond. "…that's only part of it."

Keroro blinked. "Gero? What do you mean exactly?"

Yukiko shuddered as she began to continue, still trying to avert her eyes from everyone else's. "You see…even though my father's side of the family couldn't have possession of the Orb before was because the right of using it was only within my mother's side of the family…but each time two royal families are reunited by marriage, the other side of the families would be able to have the right to use it also."

Dororo froze; taking in what she was explaining. "Wait…then…you're saying that…"

The girl nodded slowly. "…Yes…the reason I had really escaped the palace was the reason that Kazu discovered that the only means of using the Orb of Layorh was to marry a royal family member…which is me…or Koyuki."

It took everyone a moment or two to absorb this. "WHAAAAAT?!!!"

"Y-Y-Y-You're telling us that Kazu only needs to marry you or Koyuki-dono to use that power?!" Dororo asked. He couldn't believe it…he couldn't completely accept the fact that if Kazu found out who Koyuki really was…then he would have her marry him…

The thought really seemed the most horrifying to Dororo. He could not allow that to happen in any way!

"Th-That's…so wrong, desu!" Tamama cried out as he shuddered.

"You can say; a forced marriage?" Angol Mois added.

"We can't just let that guy make Koyuki-chan marry him!" Natsumi shouted. "It's so stupid!"

Dororo got to his feet. "I agree," he said, not hesitating at all to declare this. "We most certainly cannot allow this to go underway." He looked at Yukiko stare in the eyes. "Please, Yukiko-dono…we really need your help to get into the palace…only you'll be able to lead us inside safely."

For several long moments, Yukiko stared at the frog. Then finally after a while, she responded: "…alright…I'll help guide you into the palace."

If he could, Dororo would have smiled his thanks, but instead said, "Thank you, Yukiko-dono."

The princess again looked back at everyone; confident renewed in her eyes, "Alright, but first, we need to speak with Goro about our plan. If we're lucky enough, we may be ready to leave soon after and head to what was the capital of Ikuy; Wonst."

Keroro, unknowingly to the others, snickered silently to himself mischievous. _Gero gero gero…if we were to help Yukiko-dono reclaim her throne, then perhaps she may greatly reward us by giving us a part of her family's fortune as a thank you and we could use those funds to assist us in a new invasion plan of Pekopon…oh and maybe use the leftover for new Gunpla models…no! The entire store with Gunpla!!_

"Uncle?" Angol Mois piped up, noticing the Keronian's behavior along with the others, "Are you alright?"

Keroro quickly snapped out of it as he stated, assuring them. "Oh of course, I'm perfect fine!" _Just perfectly fine…_

Dororo also had some thoughts to himself, but much different from his leader's own selfish intentions. _Let's just hope we won't be too late by the time we arrive at the palace…Koyuki-dono…

* * *

_

**Uh oh…Koyuki is right on her way to Kazu! O.O Amd many more shocks had been told! AAH! Haha, joking aside XD **

**But yeah, this is how things are going on now. Hope you liked the chapter and please review!**


	19. Confrontation

**Yet again…a long update…week was horrible before. :/**

**Still have a ways to go before this fanfic is completed, so enjoy chapter 19!**

* * *

"…I'm bored, desu…" Tamama yawned out as he leaned against the wall behind him that was the inside of one the huts. He sat beside Momoka away from where the others were mostly surrounding the large circular table with Yukiko, Iruka, Goro, and Toshi; several maps and other papers were spread out across the table, one not even able to see the surface of the stand itself.

Unlike the little Keronian, Momoka watched the group patiently, before she suggested to him, "Why don't you have some of your snacks, Tama-chan?"

"I-I…I ate them all before we got here." The young Keronian answered solemnly as he held his stomach that growled a little. "And I'm still hungry!"

"Tama-chan…" Momoka tried to warn as she was afraid that his whining would be interrupting the others; mostly being Fuyuki in her book.

Angol Mois, who was on Momoka's other side, leaned forward a little so she could see the Keronian as she put in with a kind smile. "I have some little snacks that I was saving for later if you want any, Tama-chan."

Tamama's other personality kicked in as he growled to himself. _I'll die before I take anything you offer me, woman…_To his despite, his stomach growled again aloud and couldn't take it anymore as he cried out, "…Alright! Alright! Give it to me!"

Everyone else at the table did their best to ignore the commotion with the Keronian as Iruka lay out yet another map of the surrounding area and of where the capital of Ikuy should be.

"…see here?" Goro pointed to what seemed like a passage through the mountains to the city, Wonst, with what looked like a shorter trip to get there, unlike the other trail Kazu's small army took to get to the village. "This trail through these small mountains here can give us only but a few hours to reach Wonst if we go nonstop. We haven't used this way for many years since it is a secret."

"Nonstop, Leader?" Iruka repeated, awestruck. "Forgive me for speaking up, but several of our soldiers, and the villagers we are recruiting could be exhausted and unable to fight if we go straight on."

"If what Princess Yukiko says is true…then we can't afford to be resting much on our trip there." Goro explained, shutting his eyes; his face tightening a little that showed his scar more clearly than ever before.

"But you also forget that there is an army greatly outnumbering our own in the city." Iruka countered. "Unless the strategy you have helps us deflect some of the defenses with the help of our new allies…I don't see how it'll be to our advantage."

"We're not trying to defeat a _whole_ army…at least not yet." Yukiko corrected. "All we need is a plan that could be used to distract Kazu and free any captured villagers, while myself and my friends take the secret entrance into the palace and rescue my sister."

Dororo nodded in agreement. "Yes; as long as we have a way to sneak in unnoticed, we'll be able to slip in and out easily."

Iruka looked at Yukiko, looking a bit concerned. "Are you sure about this though, Princess? It'll be very risky for you…"

The girl's eyes flickered for a moment. "You forget…I'm not a little defenseless girl anymore." She straightened up a bit to demonstrate her point. "I'll be able to hold my own, even if it's only a little."

"Hmph. At least she has guts." Giroro admitted from close by; a bit impressed by the girl's courage.

It was now Keroro's turn to put something in as he punched a fist into his own chest lightly while he looked up at the girl. "Just say the word, and the Keroro Platoon and our other allies shall be there to assist you, Yukiko-dono!" He said boldly with a salute, showing everyone else a more serious side of the green frog.

"I hate to agree with the stupid frog…but we'll be able to do our best to help you also." Natsumi added, with a sense of dismay in her voice; which was only because she actually said she agreed with the frog, even though she did want to help the Koyuki-look alike.

Fuyuki stood by his older sister's side as he nodded. "If sis and Gunso will be helping, then I'll do what I can."

After he said this, Momoka instantly jumped to her feet. "I-I'll go too!" _There's no way I'm gotta let anything happen to Fuyuki-kun!_

Saburo chuckled a little, heartingly. "It might be tough, but I'll probably be of some use as well."

"I'll be there to help Uncle too!" Angol Mois stated. "You can say; together as one?"

_That woman…!!_ Tamama growled.

With all the support everyone was offering her, Yukiko seemed overjoyed as she broke into a smile. "Thank you…thank you, everyone…you don't know how much to means to me and everyone in Ikuy."

"We should be prepared to leave very soon once Goro assembles the rest of the troops." Toshi, the other soldier on Goro's side explained. "You best be getting yourselves ready also; it's going to be a rough battle."

"It might not be as nearly rough as the ones we faced on Keron." Giroro muttered as he crossed his arms.

"Kukuku…hard-headed as normal, Corporal." Kururu said; a slight smirk visible on his face as he turned his head to look at the red Keronian.

Giroro probably would have pounded the Sergeant Major for that, if it wasn't for Keroro ordering at that moment: "Keroro Platoon! Let us head out and get ourselves fit for upcoming battle!"

"I wanna fight along side Gunso-san!" Tamama said with glee as he followed Keroro and some of the others outside, leaving only Dororo with Yukiko and the three Resistance members.

Watching the others leave for a few moments, the blue frog looked back up at Yukiko. "…do you believe that we still have plenty of time to reach the palace in this rate, Yukiko-dono?"

Yukiko nodded. "We should." Her face darkened. "You best not dawdle though…this won't be a simply trip."

Dororo inclined his head a bit. "I understand."

"YO! Dororo! Move that Keronian butt of yours!" The ninja heard his platoon leader shout from outside; the sound of impatience in his voice.

Noticing the blue Keronian's hesitation at the order, Yukiko insisted: "Go on. They're waiting for you. I'll be rejoining you shortly." She gave a small smile.

It took Dororo a moment to respond, "Very well." Then, without another word, he turned and left the hut and out into the freezing cold weather once more with the others that seemed like it was more chilly than usual oddly enough…

* * *

The journey to the throne room was like time was extremely slow for Koyuki as she was being escorted—or rather forced against her will since she had no choice due to the chains on her hands—to their destination by Jet, one of the soldiers under the evil Kazu who even now waited for them…

As they made their way through the eerie halls of the castle, they passed many doors that led to other mysterious rooms, while several guards were seen patrolling and only stopping for a moment as they watched the two proceed on.

However, there were also a few servants who looked much like true residents of Ikuy. Each one they happened to come by had pale faces and was either doing their jobs of tidying up or carrying trays of meals to the soldiers.

Koyuki thought she had never seen more traumatized people.

Then, she noticed that at the end of the long hall, there was a large pair of doors coming into view. And of course, these doors were quite tall, reaching up to the high ceiling. The doors were decorated in polished wood and cravings across them were lined with what appeared to be gold! If it wasn't for the fact of how terrified Koyuki was and the reason why she was here, she would have been admiring the piece of work…since a feeling told her this was where Kazu hide behind.

Once Jet had approached the doors, he used his free hand to grab a hold of one of the handles, and then pulled open the door as it made what sounded like groans as it was forced open to be able to allow Koyuki and him to walk through with enough space.

Being pulled inside herself by the soldier, they entered a room so much larger than that of possibly any other room in the palace. The ceiling seemed to reach the sky above their heads with a display of a chandelier blazing with orange and yellow candles hanging from a chain attached to the roof, and lighting the room almost completely. Tall windows with frames were on either side of the walls to the side, showing the dark cloudy sky very clearly from outside. And from the doors to the other end of the room was an elegant red rug that led straight to the small platform where a large throne stood…and where a great figure sat.

This figure was much bigger than even the soldiers; his black armor giving off a more eerie look. Horns grew straight out of the topmost of the helmet he wore and a long, razor lay across his lap. And in the gaping abyss of the helmet…were two fierce looking blood-red eyes watching…waiting…

There was no doubt that this was Kazu.

Showing respect and loyalty to his leader, Jet bowed his head. "My Lord Kazu…I do apologize in the long delay in bringing you back the princess…she was quite an annoyance."

Kazu gestured them to come closer with a wave of his gloved hand. "Come. Bring her here."

"Of course, sire." Without another word, Jet forced Koyuki to precede closer to the front of the throne.

Koyuki didn't say anything at all. All she could be feeling right now was fear…and even anger. Anger for what he did to the poor people…angry for what he did to Yukiko for all these years…angry for what he did…to the parents she would never know about. Thinking of these just urged the kunochi more and more to try to break out of her chains and attack Kazu head on without any second thought.

Once they were only but a few feet away from the throne, Koyuki saw the two Uzuzacs creep out from either side from behind the throne like beasts waiting to see if it was the right moment to sneak out. The Uzuzac on the right was particularly looking more hostile towards Koyuki as its forked tongue flickered out of its mouth a couple times while shifting its healing legs a little.

Kazu also looked over Koyuki as she could feel his gaze directly on her. After a few long moments, he ordered to Jet: "Go. Leave us now."

"Y-Yes, your highness." Walking down the rug as calmly as possible, Jet had left the room, closing the doors right behind him, leaving only Koyuki and the evil king and his pets there.

Much to Koyuki's own surprise, Kazu released a laugh that seemed to rumble like thunder across the whole room. "So…_Princess_…how was your little trip? Was it to your liking I suppose?" While he had been laughing as he asked this, a touch of malice was in his voice.

Koyuki didn't respond; all she did was keep his gaze on his to try to show no fear in doing so.

Noticing the silence from the girl, Kazu stopped laughing as he looked over the girl once more. "Giving me that silent treatment like you always do? Ha! That won't do you any good and it never has." His hand moved over the hilt of his sword. "I admit…that was quite a brave act you did in escaping from here…though I should give you a form of punishment for doing so in the first place after all I did for you, like giving you a place to stay, letting you have food off the table, and even bothering to keep you alive…and for what in return?" He paused, studying the girl's expression as though noticing something. "…although…if it wasn't for that act…you would never have led me straight to the last group of the Resistance." Koyuki gasped lightly, before Kazu clapped his gloved hands together in praise. "Bravo, Yukiko. Bravo indeed."

_"Um…sire?" _One of the Uzuzac nervously spoke up. _"There is something we forgot to mention to you—,"_

"Not now, my Uzuzac." Kazu spat at the first one. "I have other matters at the—," Just as he moved his head to look back at Koyuki again, it was like something caught his tongue as he stared at the kunochi in a bit of surprise for many moments.

"No," He barely whispered, anger growing in his voice as he leaned forward a little more to look at Koyuki. "It can't be…" In a flash, he grabbed a hold of one of the Uzuzac by the neck, much to it's terror as it tried to struggle loose, while the other watched helplessly. Koyuki gasped in alarm at the sudden action.

_"S-Sire! P-Please!"_ The Uzuzac choked out.

"Tell me, my Uzuzac…" Kazu began in a calm voice, forcing himself to keep it level. "What is different about our so called _Princess_?"

The Uzuzac glanced briefly at Koyuki, before answering the Lord hesitating, _"I-I don't see anything different about her, sire."_

"Fool!" He snapped as he thrust the Uzuzac forward a little more so it could see Koyuki more clearly, causing her to flinch a bit. "Look! Do you see her eyes?! Hers are different! This is not her! You all brought me the wrong girl!" In anger, he threw the Uzuzac to the other Uzuzac's side.

Despite what these Uzuzac did before…the kunochi couldn't help, but feel a slight of sympathy for them.

_"B-But, my lord."_ The other Uzuzac began, quavering a little. _"We had no idea which one was her exactly…they both looked so much alike and we weren't able to tell before then…"_

"Then why is it she looks almost exactly like Yukiko?" Kazu demanded as he raised his hand to prepare to strike the Uzuzac, but paused as though struck by something and lowered his hand as a laugh erupted from him. "Ah…Sora and Miyuki were very cunning indeed…" He turned his head back to Koyuki again. "I should have known…I presumed the other brat died with the Queen…" He briefly looked at the Uzuzac, who stiffened. "This may not be Yukiko…but her sister, Setsuko!"

* * *

**Yet another cliffhanger! Mwahaha...it just makes the readers come back for more though!**

**Hope you enjoyed and leave by a review!**


	20. Darker Truths

**Long update again…geez…**

**But! We have officially reached twenty chapters! Whoot! The most chapters I have ever done for my stories; and it won't end there either!**

**Thanks for being patient and enjoy the continuing chapter to the last chapter's cliffhanger!**

* * *

All Koyuki could do at that very moment—because of Kazu realizing who exactly she was before she became known as the kunochi on Earth—was freeze into place as though time would never allow her to move, no matter how much she tried to.

Kazu seemed amused by her reaction before he continued: "Thought I would overlook it, huh? Well you thought wrong, Setsuko." He stood up from his throne; now demonstrating his full height that was twice of Koyuki's!

The girl saw the two Uzuzacs retreat slightly behind the chair as they watched the Lord as he loomed over her, but she held her ground no matter what as he went on: "I am quite…surprised to hear that you are somehow alive after all these years, princess….though I'm sure it has to do with the Miyuki using the Orb to protect you from me one way or another." He lowered his head more to look down at Koyuki clearer. "Too bad it cost her life."

Koyuki felt her own fists clench a little as she restrained herself to attack him; but kept her anger level as possible…no matter how upset she felt knowing the very being was standing right in front of her that caused the horrid fate of the mother that she barely knew.

"Hope you do not mind the little redecoration I've done here since I took over this kingdom." Kazu laughed coldly as he gestured the room before them. After a moment though, he stopped in thought, while he looked to the ceiling. "…however…it still does not pleasure me that much for a home."

Remembering a sudden memory of Yukiko explaining what had happened to the Kingdom of Ikuy, and saying that Kazu and his soldiers arrived from 'the very heavens' as in her own words, making her realize that they were like Dororo and his friends…another race from another planet.

"Why did you come here and take over everything?" she asked; trying to make sure it was more of an angry statement than a curious question to the Lord; though some of the anger was real in her voice.

She waited for a response from him as he looked to the window on his right, reflecting apparently. "Why you ask? Ha! I will tell you why…" He walked to the window with his hands folded behind his back as he stared out; and one could even see the hint of memories through the red eyes of his. "You were told of us…the Uzuzians as we were originally called, that we came here from the sky?" He didn't wait for Koyuki's reply, while the Uzuzac crept forward from their hiding place; hissing a little like felines at the girl. "Aye…we came from another planet of ours that was far from here…it was called Uzon."

And for the first time she had seen; Koyuki could almost see…sadness in the Lord's eyes through the glass. "We lived there for over millions of years…raising our young…living off the crops that grew in our soil…and always being able to defend our home from any kind of beast. That is…until that day; another alien race with a fleet of ships arrived to our world, who sought to conquer our planet for their own use. We fought with our strongest warriors…but in the end we were overwhelmed…and all that was left of Uzon was nothing but a dead wasteland…where most of our race was buried underneath."

He out a hand on the window continuing: "And you know what the invaders did? They simply left us to slowly die on our dead planet. The more and more us last surviving Uzuzians wept…the more our anger and desire for revenge grew."

Without was left of what was sadness, was now replaced by anger in his eyes. "Our anger grew so great we sought out their remaining ship on our world with some of the other alien invaders inside…and you know what we did? We killed them all! We showed them the lack of mercy that they gave us…but our revenge was nowhere near satisfied for killing but a few members of the race."

Kazu smashed his fist into the window, but not so strongly enough to break it. "Knowing there was nothing but death and memories on Uzon; we took the ship and left it behind. The remnants of our race traveled through the cold depths of space for so many years that we had forgotten the feel of the earth…the smell of fresh air…and the breeze that blew against our backs. However…eventually we came to this world…and we would do anything to survive and regain lands we once had on Uzon all those years ago. So taking apart the ship and using the metal for our armor; we simply took a reverse role than the one we had played before…as the invaders and not the invaded."

Kazu finally turned back towards Koyuki as he began to move back to his throne once again. "And do you perhaps know who those alien invaders were?" The girl shook her head. The Lord's eyes flickered. "…your very little friends that my Uzuzac had told me about."

The kunochi could feel her eyes widen. _No…it can't be…_

It was like Kazu had read her expression as he turned to his throne and grabbed a hold of his sword; unsheathing it, much to Koyuki's fear and the Uzuzacs as well who gulped. "Yes…" In a frightening speed, he cut his sword right through the throne like a knife cut right through butter. "…_the Keronians!!_" His breathing was heavy for several moments before it began to subside to a normal pace again. "…they're all the same…they all desire territory to add to their own like the cruel invaders they are."

Racing through Koyuki's thoughts was the idea of Dororo and his friends doing the same to the planet Earth that they were originally sent to invade themselves…she never really considered them a real danger until Kazu told his story of what happened to Uzon…she could almost see the same mental image of Earth falling like Uzon by the hands of the Keronians…

…no…she could never believe Dororo as well as his friends would so such a horrible thing to Earth like their ancestors did before them…they couldn't…they wouldn't…

"NO!" Koyuki shouted nearly at the top of her lungs, catching the attention of Kazu and the Uzuzacs greatly; tears threatening to form in her eyes that flared with disbelief. "Dororo would never do anything like that! He would never raise one finger against us!"

"Deny it all you want!" snapped Kazu as he yanked his blade in one swift motion from the chair; leaving a hole through where the sword cut. "They are all the same! They would stab you right in the back while you have it turned around!" Before Koyuki could even say or even make a single move; she heard the doorway to the throne open behind them and turned around as she saw who she guessed was both Jet and Suke that entered.

"You!" The king directed to Jet. "I do not want to hear anymore from this royal brat! Take her a nice cell in the dungeon!" He glared down at her. "Yukiko would make a more suitable bride than she…this one is too free-spirited for my taste, and at least Yukiko knows when to shut her mouth."

_Wait…bride?_ Koyuki thought in confusion and fear as Jet grabbed her and started to drag her out of the throne room. _What does he plan to do with Yukiko-san?_

"Keep moving along, your _highness_!" Jet ordered as he pulled her through the hall at a faster pace.

As the throne room shrank behind them, Koyuki use her mind to soundlessly cry out for help that no one else would hear, but didn't care…she didn't care at all.

_Dororo…Yukiko-san…anyone…please…I don't know what to believe in anymore…_

_Help…_

* * *

Once they were out of sight, Kazu looked back to his other follower, Suke, "And you!" He began in his still harsh voice; causing Suke to jump so much, it looked as though he may even jump out of his own armor. "The wrong girl may have been brought to me...but this could work to our advantage after I received a report that the Resistance is preparing an assault on us soon. Bring Yukiko to me…and kill anyone else who gets in your own."

"Um…what about the frog—er,—Keronian?" Suke questioned. "He stays by her side and will be trouble."

"Hmm…bring the Keronian to me as well." The Lord watched as his follower bowed, then hurried out of the throne room, and then in a low voice that no one, not even the Uzuzacs could hear: "…so I may take the pleasure of killing him myself."

* * *

_Dororo…_

The same blue Keronian snapped out of his meditation while he sat upon one stray rock that was large enough for him, away from the frenzy of activity of the other villagers preparing themselves for the upcoming ordeal in only a matter of a little while; the march to the capital of Ikuy to confront Kazu's army, and hopefully, being able to get into the palace and rescue his friend, Koyuki, as well.

_That voice…it almost sounded like—,_

"Dororo!"

Alert, he looked around, but relaxed a little when he saw his leader, Keroro, standing before him; looking at the ninja with an annoyed look as one could tell because of the Keronian's furrowed brow. He did not relax _too_ much however…after all this was Keroro, the one who would usually forget about him, and/or use and manipulate him for some plan.

"Uh…what is it, Leader-dono?" Dororo asked calmly as he watched the frog.

"We've been looking all over for you; that's what!" Keroro fumed as he stomped his foot impatiently. "We're getting ready to leave real soon!"

The ninja blinked in surprise; he couldn't believe he had nearly lost track of time! _It could have been because of the lack of the sun…_He realized as he briefly glanced up to the sky above that had clouds clustered so close together that it looked as though the clouds were the sky itself.

"Apologizes, Leader-dono," Dororo stood up. "Where are we meeting everyone?"

"By the edge of the village, of course!" The green frog replied, "After we finally realized you were missing, they made me go look for you myself."

He could feel his trauma switch turning on as Dororo eyes turned all watery like. "How could you forget about me at a time like this?" he sniffled. "This is just like that time when—,"

"Oh there you are!" Yukiko suddenly emerged from a corner as she hurried towards them; she was no matter in her cloak that they would see her in, but now had on clothing that was similar to that of the ones the women of the village wore, matching her clear blue eyes. She had pants on that could allow her to run more easily as a sword on a belt that dangled by her hip.

"Eh? Aren't you supposed to be waiting with the others, Yukiko-dono?" Keroro asked confused as she stopped in front of the Keronians.

"I was," replied Yukiko. "But it was taking a while, so I went to look around for you myself." She paused as she chuckled a little. "Iruka kind of protested against it though that a princess like myself shouldn't do a task that is for servants."

"What made him let you go?" Dororo questioned, with curiosity.

She grinned. "Goro saw to that." Looking around to the direction of some last minute soldiers hurrying by, she said: "We should really get back to the others though; they won't leave without us."

Knowing they were greatly delaying, Dororo nodded. "Right; let's go."

Scurrying along with Keroro and Yukiko; they made their way pass several huts—including ones that were burnt down from the fire in the previous hours—then after a few minutes, they saw the huge crowd of Resistance members, villagers prepared for battle, and those who were remaining behind for their own safety, that was gathered together by the edge of the village.

While they pushed their way through the crowd, they noticed that many of the villagers going to battle were giving farewells to their wives and children who wept and begged for them to come back safely. And even if they managed to put on brave faces for their families; Dororo could see the fear in their eyes.

Reaching the end of the crowd, there waited an odd group of sorts: the Hinata children stood side-by-side with an anxious Momoka and Angol Mois, along with Saburo standing by casually as he twirled his Reality Pen with his hand. Also there were the other three members of the Keroro Platoon standing by their respectful partners, and finally the leader of the Resistance Goro, with his second in command, Iruka, and another follower of his, Toshi.

Everyone in the group turned their heads around as they noticed the three; with Iruka sighing in relief.

"Oh! Uncle! You're back!" Angol Mois ran to the Sergeant as she kneeled down in front of him with a smile. "You can say; worried sick while you were gone?"

_You're on thin ice, woman!!_ Tamama shouted as he appeared by the Angol and Keroro's side; aura of jealously again surrounding him, grinding his teeth like a wild beast.

"We're glad you can finally join us," Iruka stated; with slight frustration. "We're just about ready to leave off the last remaining soldiers accompanying us hurry here."

Goro on the other hand, looked in concern at the strange group. "Are you sure you'll be alright with what you have now? Because it's not too late to hurry back and grab yourselves some decent armor for protection…"

Giroro snorted a little. "Trust me, old man; we don't need any armor in a battle." He stated; being glared lightly at by Iruka close by. "All I need is the skills I was taught and my weapons."

"And all Natsumi-dono needs is her brutal strength!" Keroro added with a grin; but of course earned a smack to the head by the teenager. "OW! What did I say wrong?"

"Watch it, stupid frog." Natsumi warned dangerously.

Fuyuki smiled a little as he looked at the old man. "Trust me; we have gotten through all sorts of situations like these together."

The old man laughed with amusement. "You'll have to tell about them once this is all over." He looked at Toshi, who poked him on the shoulder to get his attention. "Sir? The last of the troops are here."

The Resistance Leader nodded. "Good, very good." He gazed as some of the other Resistance members silent the crowd and had their attention upon their leader himself.

Positioning by his leader's side, Iruka whispered: "To think after all these years…we're finally going to confront Kazu at the palace with these unlikely allies."

"It's an amazing peculiar, is it not?" Goro asked as he examined the troops before him.

The others watched as Goro gave us a small speech of encouragement for the warriors who eagerly listened as Dororo whispered: "He seems to have a great influence on them."

Yukiko, who was next to him, nodded. "That's what a leader is for; to influence their followers to make it through any situation or obstacle."

"Kukuku…" Kururu smirked with amusement, near by with Saburo. "That sure is far from the captain."

"I heard that, Sergeant Major Kururu!—OW!"

_It's finally time to travel to the palace…and there Kazu is surely waiting for us. _Dororo thought. His mind again shifted to the kunochi who was likely being held there by the evil king…he hoped that no sort of harm beheld her…or they weren't too late.

He prayed that both the first and latter had not happened yet.

* * *

**Yeah as you can tell we're getting close to the climax of the story, so not that much chapters left! ;) The chapters from here on are probably going to be longer as you noticed this one was.**

**R&R!**


	21. Conversations on the Road

**Argh...huge problem a few days ago with computer...but I finally got around the time to finish this chapter. Maybe became I'm really picking things up again for this fanfic now that we're reaching the climax real soon.**

**The revelation last chapter (that I should have discussed then) was partly meant for giving Dororo and the others more of a role again. It kind of felt like at times in recent chapters that it was leaning much more to Koyuki than Dororo, even though I fully intent for it to give them equal roles in the fanfic.**

**Here's chapter 21!**

* * *

"…and so there I was! I was surrounded by hordes of Vipers with nothing but my bare heads to fight them off—!" Keroro began to with his so called 'epic tale'—that was really counterfeit apparently as Giroro rolled his eyes close by, while polishing his weapon—to the group of strange company that listened to his story as they all sat around together in the available space of the wagon that was driven by a Resistance member through the snow, while many of the other members trailed along either ahead, behind, or beside it to their destination—Wonst.

They had nothing better else to do after all, but listen to the Keronian's tall tale that was only eagerly listened to by Tamama, Angol Mois, and even the princess, Yukiko.

Dororo just sat cross-legged by the window; trying to compose himself for the upcoming battle he was sure that they would all face in a mere couple hours after only having left the mountain village a hour or more earlier.

…_hmm…strangely enough…is it me or do I feel as though something is continuing to pressure down on me? _The ninja thought in concern as his leader's words seem to turn to gibberish to him. _It's as though that it's stronger than ever before…no, more so than ever before since Koyuki-dono and I have first arrived here. Does it perhaps have to do with Kazu as we draw closer to the palace?_

"—that is how I fought them all off!" The green frog finished his story boldly; and somewhat fortunately received only applause from his only intensive listeners.

"You are always amazing, Uncle/Gunso-san!" Both Angol Mois and Tamama admired as they clapped in unison after the frog's conclusion.

"My, aren't you brave, Keroro-san," giggled Yukiko as she did the same to be polite to the frog. "To be able to fight off that many opponents that is."

Very pleased by this comment apparently, with a cocky grin, Keroro replied: "Why you honor me very much! Especially from someone as rich—I mean, great as yourself, Yukiko-dono!"

"You really expect her to believe a ridiculous story like that?" Giroro nearly scoffed as he looked up from polishing.

Sliding over to him with his feet--nearly looking like it was some unknown force just moving his body--the green Keronian whispered quietly to the red one: "Corporal Giroro…I will not have you insulting me right in front of royalty…especially to a royalty who is bound to have a ton of dough."

Giroro eyed him with a suspicious look. "What sort of hare-brained scheme do are you hatching in that head of yours?" he questioned. "It better not be any idiotic plan of yours that's bound to fail in the end."

A plotting look crossed Keroro's face briefly. "Oh you'll see soon enough, Corporal." And not with another word, he slid back to his original place.

The red-headed teenager, Natsumi groaned as she leaned her back against the wall of the wagon behind her. "Listening to the stupid frog's bogus story is just making me wish that I should take my chances outside."

Fuyuki looked at her in concern. "Aw, come on, sis. It wasn't too bad."

His sister glared slightly at him from the corners of her eyes. "And I'm listening to a guy who is obsessed with the extraterrestrial?"

"I-I'm not obsessed!" Fuyuki tried to protest, embarrassed; not noticing a Momoka trying to slide closer to the boy from his other side.

Dororo watched the others as they continued to engage in conversations—or arguments as it was in one case—like they were all back on Earth (or Pekopon in the Keronians' case) and even lightening the current situation in the ninja's eyes.

…although something felt more different…and even almost _empty _to Dororo as one member of their group was absence, and not even Yukiko who was similar in appearance to the missing girl could lighten the mood anymore for him than it already was.

He never realized until when Koyuki was spirited away only a mere hours ago that how much less gloomy it was for him when she wasn't there. She wasn't there with everyone else, smiling, or laughing, while usually giving off that cheerful and sometimes mysterious aura of hers that heartened even the worst days. It was like part of him was taken along with the girl...a piece of him he needed.

"Gero? You seemed to have been _really _quiet over there, Sergeant Major Kururu." noticed Keroro as he and everyone else, looked in the frog's direction where he was seating himself in the corner away from them, looming over his laptop. "What's up? It's a little awkward without you doing that creepy laugh of yours during our conversations."

Even though they couldn't see his brow ceased or see anything behind his glasses in that matter; the tone in his voice gave it too much away as Kururu still stared at the laptop screen. "_Kukuku_…I should have known."

"Should have known what?" Tamama repeated in unease as he and the others bunched together a little to try to look closer at the yellow frog's laptop.

Finally looking around to them, Kururu explained: "Now that I have received a better signal for the connection for my laptop, for reasons I have yet to explain, I have dug up some very _interesting _info on what we might be dealing with."

"Well go on!" Natsumi urged. "Don't make us wait!"

"_Kuku_; according to what our Lance Corporal told us…we are finding ourselves in the middle of a conflict with some Uzuzians."

Keroro blinked. "Uzuzians?" he repeated himself. "Who are they supposed to be?"

_I think I recall that name somewhere before…_The ninja realized as he listened thoroughly.

"You should have paid more attention in school about this, Captain." Kururu paused, doing his trademark snicker. "They're an alien race that inhabit the planet, Uzon…a planet not too far away from Keron, but aren't quite as advanced. They're a race that survives only under the cold conditions that their own world provides, making it not a very suitable place for much species. The Uzuzians have a very agricultural-based system and sometimes very hostile when it comes to defending territory from any sort of potentially dangerous adversary.

"However…at least around nine-hundred-thousand years ago, our own race, the Keronians, actually came to Uzon, hoping to make some use of the resources there to fuel our own needs during a desperation time of ours, and the Uzuzians didn't take too kindly of it. Conflict began to form between us and the Uzuzians, despite how harmless our intentions seemed in our own eyes. The more resources we extracted; the worse the relationship between us and them deepened. After a while, they finally ordered that we should stop our project and leave, but we refused…then they suddenly declared war on us.

"By the time it was over; the Keronians had won, but we realized that we eliminated most of the Uzuzians' population during our conflict. Because of us seeking to help Uzon rebuild its race due to our involvement with it, we went back to Keron, before returning as soon as we could with necessary materials to assist the few remaining Uzuzians in repopulating the world. By the time they reached a nearly full recovery, the tension between our races lessened and previous ties to the past with each other disappeared."

Saburo grinned a little at the Keronian. "Wow, you really know your stuff, Kururu."

"_Kukuku_…I don't really even try." Kururu simply replied to the silver-haired human with a similar grin.

Fuyuki thought this over carefully after the recounting of the story. "So this Kazu and these others are Uzuzians…but there are still some things I don't understand…"

"How is it that there are Uzuzians inhabiting this world?" Dororo asked; having the same question in mind as Fuyuki. "Surely if what you said is true, Kururu-dono, then the Uzuzians are likely not as advanced yet to even be able to consider off-world invasions."

"There was one document that reported that before help for Uzon was provided for; the ship that remained behind to monitor the conditions had all of its passengers killed inside and the ship stolen...and we were never able to find the culprit." Kururu responded. "The remaining residents of Uzon claimed they didn't have anything to do with it by the time help arrived and we discovered the incident…our so called group of Uzuzians here likely have been the ones who did it and found themselves here after many years. Though it's not completely understandable to me how this activity has evaded eyes for so long…though documents about this planet, Ikuy, isn't very easy to come by you know since, as far as I can tell, is considerably more further away than even Keron and Pekopon are."

"So we're dealing with some Uzuzians who still hold grudges against Keronians." Giroro concluded, crossing his arms. "I expect nothing less."

"Gero? Can't we just persuade them to stop this hostile take-over of theirs?" Keroro asked as he looked at Kururu. "Because I really don't think it's a good idea to actually get into a conflict with them!"

"Kukuku... if you have listened, Captain," Kururu explained, closing his laptop. "then you'll know that since these Uzuzians likely have no idea about the present ties between us and their own race, obviously, they won't listen to a single thing we'll say...and would rather kill us very painfully."

Everyone sweatdropped at the Sergeant Major's calmness in his last quote. "That's very comforting..."

"I have to agree with what he is saying," Yukiko began as she gazed at the others. "I may not know much about Kazu's past, or anything about your connection to him in that matter, but that doesn't give him or his servants any right to cause suffering to my people and land. We must stop him."

Natsumi nodded at the girl, clenching her fist. "Since he took Koyuki-chan, this guy is really gotta regret it!"

The blue Keronian felt the need to add something in. As much as he wanted to save Koyuki and help Yukiko and the others to reclaim her kingdom from Kazu...he felt they couldn't go as far as _killing _him as much as he is angry at the horrid things he's done. But if they couldn't persuade him...what could they do? Even a feeling in his gut told him fighting Kazu was the only way to resolve things...as much as he didn't want to admit it.

Despite how reculant he was; he said: "It appears we have no other choice in this matter; we must fight...especially if we end up encountering Kazu himself when we're inside the palace."

"For now, we must save our energy," advised Yukiko. "We'll certainly be needing it once we arrive in a couple hours."

Keroro stretched his arms out as a yawn escaped him. "Fine by me, de arimasu...I'm gotta be napping...right here if you need me..." he stated, tiringly as he lay himself down on the seat right beside Fuyuki and Angol Mois.

"Uncle looks so peaceful when he sleeps." Angol Mois sighed dreamily as she watched the green Keronian.

"Not if he starts snoring and drooling like an idiot in his sleep." Giroro muttered as he returned to his polishing once more.

"As long as he's not annoying everyone, then I don't care." The red-headed teenager added, leaning back a little to get comfortable.

While the others eased, Dororo looked at Yukiko who didn't seem to have a hint of sleepiness in her eyes; in fact, she looked wide awake, to his surprise. He felt the urge to ask: "Aren't you at all tired, Yukiko-dono?"

Looking at the frog, she smiled a bit. "Not really." She moved her gaze to the ceiling. "And to be honest, I haven't really been able to sleep much lately ever since I escaped Kazu...so much has been happening in the last several days. Being on the run and doing my best to evade capture...getting stuck in a prison camp...having a nearly fatal encounter with both the Uzuzacs and Kazu's servants..." She paused. "...and learning that I have a long lost twin sister."

Dororo completely understood her situation; after all, he doubted that _anyone_ would be able to relax if they went through the same events as this girl.

"But," continued Yukiko, looking back at Dororo with a wider smile. "This will help keep me on guard in case the worst should happen."

He couldn't help, but chuckle somewhat. "You're sounding a lot more like Koyuki-dono."

Hiding the obvious signs of embarrassment on her face, she asked: "Speaking of which...what is this place you, Koyuki, and your other friends live? It was something called 'Earth'--or 'Pekopon' from what I heard from some of your other friends--I believe...what exactly is it like there?"

Hesitating slightly; mostly on how exactly to explain what the planet was like, and enough for Yukiko to understand, Dororo explained: "Unlike here, the sun is usually always shining during the day...and it doesn't have only Winter during the parts of the year...there is also Fall, Summer, and even Spring...there's no wars where we live and you always see the sun rising up in the morning when you first wake up."

Yukiko shut her eyes; looking like she was mentally imagining Dororo's explanation. "It sounds like such a wonderland place to live...I wish I could see it someday...I miss feeling the warmth of the sun on my face."

Even the Keronian began to miss seeing the round ball of fire hovering in the sky, even though it's only been a few days since he last saw the sun on Earth.

And he wondered if Koyuki had the same thought running through her head also.

* * *

**End of chapter 21! Hope you liked it and review please!**


	22. Prison Cells and Camps

**Wow...again, a long time since I updated this. I really need to start wrapping this up pretty soon (since I have another story idea with Dororo and Koyuki that I'll like to be working on), but I might have been having some fun with making these chapters a lot XD I think I did mention that this fanficwas intended to be much shorter...ah well, guess I got inspired...a lot. XD**

**Though since it's summer, I could work much more on the last chapters!**

**I'm still glad people are reading this, because it motivates me to keep going! Thank you again!**

**Uh...er...anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy it after the long wait!**

* * *

_Slam _Was the sound of what resulted from Koyuki's efforts to try to break down the dungeon door, which was her only way of escaping from the cell. The ceiling and walls were decayed from long years, with barely any light to shine the fairly large cell from the torches from behind the door. A couple bones lay scattered across the slimy stone floor that were perfectly picked clean of whoever they once belonged to.

The sound of a _slam _was once again heard ringing throughout the dungeon, after Koyuki had tried to kick the door down again with a kick. It was to no effort, however; with Koyuki's hands chained together, with no jutsu to use, and how tough the door was, it was effortless to escape at the moment. Not even the soldiers could hear her (for it was the reason no guard had come running down yet).

Nearly out of breath, the kunochi decided to stop her work at the moment as she seated herself against the damp door - one of the only things in the cell that wasn't slimy.

She needed to relax for a minute, to regain her energy-or what was left of it-the only other sound besides her breathing was the dripping of water that struck the stone floor from above.

Koyuki was upset with herself that she couldn't break out herself...it just made her seem more defensive than she already was.

As she sat down, her thoughts again drifted to Dororo and Yukiko, for possibly several times now. She was still worried about the two of them, as she hadn't seen what happened to them before she was taken - but she was relieved that they were caught yet, because of Kazu eariler-and still was concerned.

Were they already aware of what exactly had happened to her? Would they...perhaps be going to rescue her at this very moment?

She didn't want them to come though, for there was a truly good reason why. She was the bait in Kazu's plan now...to lure her sister and the others to the palace in an effort to free her without the villian's knowledge...but apparently he already was waiting for the others to come...because he knew. Koyuki couldn't bear the thought of what he and his servants might do to them...especially Dororo...

Koyuki shook her head to throw away the troubling thoughts. _No...Dororo and Yukiko-san will be alright. I have to put faith in them...they would do the same for me._

Sighing, the kunochi got into a more comfortable sitting position. If she couldn't break out herself...she'll just have to wait. _That's what Dororo would do..._

While she sat there, she watched as the endless dripping of water continued to fall from some unknown source from the ceiling above, the only sound once again being the sound of droplets as they hit the floor...

* * *

Dororo stared out into the distance; his eyes never faltering for a moment as he stood almost still as a statue.

He was not gazing into nothingness; but rather where the distant formation of Wonst stood miles away; for what he guessed was the palace clearly looming over the rest of the ruined city as a blue-white structure because of the snow lightly falling from the dark clouds above. The Resistance members were all busy preparing themselves for the upcoming battle from behind him where some of their wagons were huddled together.

_There's our destination..._And it was there that Koyuki currently was...somewhere in that castle.

He knew he should be patient for the time being; they were going to head to the palace in about less than two hours to give time for the Resistance to ready themselves with good armor, swords that were not left dull, and shields that proved to be strong enough to withstand blows, whether they be from swords or spears.

Suddenly, he felt the presence of another, but he didn't need to be alarmed. It was a presence he knew.

The Red Keronian, Giroro, stepped into view out of the corner of his eye, where he stood close by, looking out into the snowy wasteland, without a word. The two Keronians just stood there for several moments, without exchanging conversation for what seem to be forever.

Finally, words came from the Corporal, "Are you ready for what's to come?" he asked, glancing at the ninja.

Dororo gave a glance of his own and nodded. "I'm very much prepared." He paused; more silence drifting between the two. "It's going to be quite dangerous you know."

"You don't have to tell me twice," Giroro stated, before turning to face him. "I'd be very careful when we get into there, Dororo...this Kazu guy sounds like a real nasty business, and we don't want to fall into a trap."

"A ninja is always cautious."

Giroro smirked slightly. "I guess that's so," His smirk faded after a moment. "However, I'm just warning you; not everyone is able to see everything that is about to happen." He moved his hand over the scar across his eye briefly. "Sometimes even the most cautious cannot see something coming." He turned around to begin to leave.

Dororo didn't say another word; reflecting on the advice his friend gave him, staring down at the snow at his feet.

The Corporal stopped in his tracks after a few more steps. "By the way, one more thing."

Without warning, he tossed a small object in Dororo's direction, and thanks to his keen senses, the ninja was able to grab it out of the air without even turning around. The ninja looked over the unseen object in his hand curiously, before looking over to the Red Keronian, who was again heading off.

"Use that when you really need to," Giroro advised, not even glancing back.

Again, Dororo looked at the object for a couple moments, thinking. "Thank you, Gi-," He began to thank, but the Keronian was already out of view; being nowhere in sight from the scurrying activities of the Resistance. He made a mental note to thank him again later when time allowed.

Tucking away the object safely, he himself decided to return to the camp to see his friends' current status; his footprints leaving a trail behind him that was soon lost as he entered the area as soldiers passed by with their metal-covered feet leaving much larger prints on the snow than his own.

He made his way to where he saw the rest of his platoon were grouped together away from most of the others; with the absence of only Giroro, doing some sort of task unknown to him. Apparently both his leader and Tamama were fussing over something, while Kururu just sat by on his laptop as if he wasn't even involved with the two Keronians' affairs.

"Hello, everyone," Dororo greeted as he approached his team. "I trust everything is going well for preparations?"

"I guess you can say that..." Tamama stated, a sweatdrop visible on his head, glancing back at their leader who seem to be leaning over a bag.

"I...I can't believe I had forgotten..." They heard Keroromutter softly; his eyes staring inside the contents of his bag, blankly. "I...cannot believe it."

"What's wrong, Leader-dono?" The ninja asked, taking a couple more steps forward, in order to try to get a better look over the frog's shoulder.

"I forgot to pack my new model of Gunpla before we got here!" Keroro suddenly cried out dramatically.

Dororo really felt the need to anime-fall to the ground, but instead sweatdropped, along with Tamama again. "That's...why?"

"No! That's not all of it!" Keroro snapped, turning to face Dororo and Tamama who flinched in surprise. "I'm also out of my cow flesh! One of the few things sustaining me on this trip! Oh the horror...the despair!"

"He's been like this for ten straight minutes now," stated Kururu, not even looking up from his laptop. "_Kukukuku..._"

The ninja sighed. "I should have figured." He then recalled something. "Where is everyone else, including Yukiko-dono?" he asked, curiously.

"Huh? Oh they're all at one of the wagons the last time we saw them," Keroro explained, snapping out of his depressed state. "I don't know where Yukiko-dono had gone off to though...maybe she's with that Iruka-dono guy."

"Is it me or do those two had something going on between them ever since we left the village?" Tamama asked.

Dororo blinked, thinking of the possibility of Yukiko and Iruka entering some sort of relationship with one another - which he found a little ironic since before the two weren't exactly on the best of terms when he and the others first met the Resistance member...then again he heard of such couples starting out the same way...and the two were likely only a few years apart in age...

Deciding not to linger more on the thought, he put it aside. "I suppose the rest of you are ready?"

"Always am, de arimasu!" Keroro stated boldly with a grin. "We basically just make sure we get into the palace, rescue Koyuki-dono, and kick that Kazu's butt straight out of his armor!" He punched his fist into the air to highlight his point.

The Blue Kerronian couldn't help, but become...a little suspicious on how enthusiastic his leader was. It was the same kind of feeling he usually had whenever he knew the green frog was planning something - especially if it was something he did not like at all. He was kind of hoping the feeling was wrong. He then replied, "Yes, that is the basic part of the plan...though the last part will be quite difficult as far as I can tell."

"But we fought tons of guys like Kazu," Tamama pointed out. "How will this be any different?"

Dororo crossed his arms, his eyes looking distant. "...because this time, we're in the middle of a war. We haven't experienced much like this in the past, if you recall."

Keroro sweatdropped. "Ah...good point." Then, he, and the other Keronians perked up at the sound of a horn being blown, above all other noise in the camp, before it grew silent. No one needed to ask what that meant.

"Come on!" They heard a couple men order to other soldiers. "Get yourselves to the rest of the troops! Word has spread that Kazu is already assembling his own soldiers!"

"Seriously?" Tamama exclaimed in shock.

The ninja grew tense; more so than before as he turned to his comrades again. "It's time, everyone."

"Right then!" Keroro pumped a fist into the air. "Keroro Platoon; let's move out! We're gonna show Kazu a reason how our platoon gets their repetition!"

One of the platoon members would have added what their exact rank they were in the Keron Army to the green frog...which wasn't something really to be proud of, but didn't say a word. It would ruin the mood.

Dororo began to follow the rest of his comrades after the other scrambling soldiers - with some being in the midst of getting their armor together still as they went along - going straight to meet the rest of their friends...and begin the first phrase of the plan they all put together eariler.

The second hardest task: to sneak into the palace unknowingly.

If they could manage that...the ninja was hoping they would avoid alerting Kazu until after they safely rescued Koyuki.

* * *

**Finale is approaching! Battle begins next chapter~ We're finally entering the the conclusion! (Though it won't end for another...few chapters... Spoiling slightly...I guess...)**

**Stay tuned for Chapter 23! (Which should hopefully be very soon!). The last few chapters will be the longest in this fanfic!**

**Hope you enjoyed this update! ...even if it took me a while.**


	23. The Battle Begins

**Told you it wouldn't be a long wait~**

**Next chapter is here! (Not much to add this time...except that I hope that I wrote out good battle scenes...and hope it wasn't too cliche.)**

**Enjoy! (A few parts of the chapter (like the first is) is told from Iruka's perceptive and then Jet's briefly, in third-person)**

* * *

Iruka stood in nearly full-covered armor, with the exception of his head that was left bare to the cold wind. The metal plates of his were dull from long use and old age, while a sword was placed in a hilt on his back, as it was several inches long in length. His metal footwear was nearly buried more than half-way in the snow-covered ground.

No one dared to stare directly into his eyes; for they reflected such an intense gaze that if you just looked into them for a moment, you would soon avert your own eyes out of fear.

By one side, there was the Resistance leader, Goro, and the other side stood one of their lesser members, the timid Toshi, who were both dressed likewise...along with the many other members of the fighters behind them in their assigned formations, whether they be archers or front-line soldiers.

Iruka, and all of his fellow allies, were in the field of battle, where opposite of now, at least a half mile away, was Kazu's own army that seem to be almost more than a hundred than the Resistance's own that stood right in front of the ruined city of Wonst. Their black coated armor standing out quite immensely in the white surroundings of the cursed land. All shifted with impatience to enjoy the rush of a battle that they all hungered for.

After a long time, Toshi leaned a little towards Iruka to whisper, "What are they waiting for?"

"Not sure," Iruka replied back, never taking his eyes off the enemy.

"Look! One of the enemies are approaching!" They heard one spearman shout from close by.

Iruka and the others turned their immediate attention to the stray Uzuzian hurrying towards them; but stopped only half-way, between both the armies. A flag pole was in one hand with an emblem of Uzuzians' armor helmets against a red background on it's cloth. In a loud enough shout, Iruka was able to hear the Uzuzian over the distance along with his other comrades:

"Listen well, Resistance! The merciful Lord Kazu is allowing you but one last chance for survival! Surrender now and your lives will be spared...refuse and you will all die by our hands! Choose quickly for our patience grows thin!"

Surrender? Surrender? Those were words Iruka did not know and never will! He was a warrior of honor and who does not give up easily...without a fight. Besides...the two Princesses were counting on both of them. He couldn't let them down again after failing once to protect his country.

"You believe we will just step down just like that?" Iruka demanded, yelling over the rush of the wind. "We are no cowards! We are brave warriors of Ikuy who will fight for their home to the very end!" He narrowed his eyes. "Tell that, you snakes, to your so-called _ruler_."

While they were too far to see the Uzuzian's expression, Iruka could easily tell they were both angered by the insults...but pleased by the fact they would be able to be in a supposedly winning battle after all.

"So be it! You have chosen your fate and cannot slide your way out of it!" The Uzuzian shouted back to the Resistance. "Prepare yourselves for your death!"

Iruka watched as the soldier made his way back to his own troops, then glanced over at his own. They all looked like they were ready for what was to come in just moments...but he could see the fear in their eyes, knowing that they may not live through it long enough to see perhaps a freed country if a victory followed...possibly not able to see their families again who were silently and desperately pleading for them to return home alive...

For every man he looked at, more despair gripped him.

He then felt a hand placed by his shoulder, he turned to see that it belonged to Goro, who's scar reminded the young man of what may become of them by the end of the fight. However, the elder gave a small, yet comforting smile. "It is time, Iruka. If this maybe our last battle together...let us end it like no other that shall always be reminded by Kazu and his scum."

Iruka stared at Goro for several moments, before again a determined look spread through his face and nodded his hand as he clapped his own hand on Goro's shoulder. "Aye...we'll be able to do that at least." Turning to face all the other troops, he took the sword from his hilt; raising it above his head, the blade gleamed brightly. "I see the fear in all of you, believing today shall be the last you draw breath...but what shall be remembered if we give all what have in the battle? How we were able to be defeated if this is how it shall end? No! If this is really the end for us, we shall make this a battle to remember even if we are to die and how brave and honorable we were for generations to come! Let us fight like never before! With strength and determination like never before! And if we do indeed win, we will still be treated like the heroes of this country like we have earned!" He turned back to face the direction of where Kazu's army was, where they were preparing to charge at any moment. "Draw your swords! Let us charge to either victory or an unforgettable end!"

He hear hundreds of metal chattering as swords were drawn by the men behind him. He readied his blade as Goro and Toshi did the same.

"For Ikuy," Iruka whispered, before he repeated the same phrase even louder. "For Ikuy!"

"For Ikuy!" All of the troops did likewise.

* * *

Jet, and the soldiers he was leading, watched as the other army were shouting their battle cries. All this did for his troops was grow a little more cautious as they waited for their leader's first command to charge into the fight with the Resistance.

He just smirked under his helmet at their pathetic attempt for raising hope. There was none. He and his army will _break_ them.

"Sir," One of his second-in command comrades spoke up beside him. "What orders shall you give us?"

"Wait for them to make their first move," Jet replied, unsleathing his blade at last. "At my command, the sword men will charge."

"Yes, sir," The soldier bowed his head in respect as he backed down.

At the same time, Iruka was one of the first to charge forward, shouting a battle cry, followed by Goro and Toshi very soon after, and then the rest of the Resistance; their cries filling the the air and loud enough to be heard from several miles, their armor making clinking sounds during the charge through the snowy landscape.

Kazu's army waited very eagerly for the command as Jet just watched with almost amusement at the incoming enemies. Finally, he rose a hand and ordered, "You may precede."

Instantly, the Uzuzians charged just the same as they shouted their own battle cries; their feet pounding against the ground with every step as they dashed across the field.

Closer and closer the two armies drew close...continuing their cries as they thundered towards each other...light and dark...evil and good...

Iruka was one of the first to reach one of the front-line Uzuzians as he slashed a blade at his first target as the Resistance and invaders collided like waves crashing against each other...the battle had just begun for Ikuy...

* * *

With great caution, Dororo peeked his head around the corner of a ruined building where he and the others hid, which was one of the many abandoned buildings in the capital city of Wonst that lay just outside the walls leading into the original Royal Palace of Ikuy...where Kazu was...along with Koyuki.

Thanks to the help of Yukiko, they were able to sneak inside the city with Yukiko's old escape route days before. So far, this was unknowingly to Kazu's few henchmen who patrolled the city, due to many of the other troops called to battle, so this left much fewer in the city. However, Dororo feared there would be a number of Uzuzians they would have to worry about in the palace, guarding it inside or on the walls overlooking the fight, which they could hear considerably well from where they were.

The sounds of enemies clashing and the cries of dying soldiers was a sound that the Keroro Platoon was all too familiar with as they restrain shudders.

After being sure there was no sign of any patrols, he turned back to the others - including the rest of the platoon, their human friends, and Princess Yukiko who waited somewhat impatiently "Fortunately, I don't see any. We could sneak over to the walls any moment now...but..."

"We still have to worry about the guards on the walls," Giroro finished, already knowing where the ninja was going.

"There's _always _something..." Keroro muttered, seemingly afraid because of the obvious nervous expression of his.

"Not to worry," assured Yukiko. "If we can just sneak around to the right side of the walls, we'll be able to find the secret entrance inside from there."

"Um, excuse me?" Tamama spoke up, looking around the other side of the building at something. "Does any know what that might be?"

"Hm?" Momoka and the others came over to see what the tadpole frog was looking at. "What do you mean, Tama-chan?"

"I mean _that_, desu," The Dark Keronian pointed out for his friends, who nearly gaped at what they saw.

Beside the palace, which towered over even that, was a tall tower that looked as though it was made entirely of black marble. Wooden platforms were around the sides of it, where they could see the hint of figures working on the strange tower in their assigned areas. The top of the great marble was nearly completed, with slaves still working on it where there were bare parts of it. And at the very tip was a glowing purple sphere that lit the sky in the area with an eerie color...with some strange energy that seem to be flowing from it, almost causing Dororo to feel sick in the stomach...

"What...is that thing?" Natsumi asked, staring.

"It looks like some sort of pillar," Her younger brother stated as he too did the same. "But why are they building it?"

"I'm more interested in what in Keron's name is at the top of it," Giroro snorted as everyone gave Yukiko a questioning look.

Yukiko already knew what they were asking. "I'm not sure myself what that might be," she replied honestly. "Although Kazu seems _very_ interested in finishing that as soon as possible...for what purpose, I'm not sure."

"Kukuku, whatever the case," Kururu started as he pulled out his laptop and looked over the screen, "that pillar is likely the source of why my scanner's signal was being blocked. From the looks of it, it is much stronger the closer we are, obviously."

"You can say; all things becoming clear?" Angol Mois added.

Dororo froze at Kururu's explanation. _Wait...could it be that the pillar is not just blocking Kururu's signals...but my own Jutsu as well? _That would explain the feeling of more pressure pushing down on him earlier...

_...but how can this strange source do such a thing? _He wondered as he stared back at the marble tower. _I have a bad feeling about what Kazu has planned for it when it's finished..._

"We should move on now," Dororo said aloud. "We don't want Kazu's servants to find us."

"Ah, good point, Dororo," Keroro agreed, meekly, sweat-dropping ever-so slightly as he looked in the direction of the palace. "And we're going to the place with the _most_ of them..."

Giroro smacked the frog lightly in the back of the head, annoyed. "Don't be a coward, Keroro. You're a man."

"_Define_ man," The red-head girl muttered.

"Hurry along, everyone!" Yukiko whispered back urgently as she and Dororo were already sneaking behind the next house. "Before the guards come back!"

Not asking questions, everyone scurried after the two - more like being dragged along on Keroro's part by the Red Keronian - as they made their way through the rest of the city, avoiding sight of any guards as much as they could. They were nearly caught on one occasion when one of them accidentally knocked over a few logs of wood leaning against the outside of one of the buildings, which caused an Uzuzian to come over to investigate. Thankfully, they were able to take cover behind something quickly and eventually the guard left and went back to duty, telling his comrade, 'it was nothing, but a couple rats.'

Dororo felt his heart pounding against his ribcage when he feared they would be found at the moment. They couldn't be now. They had to at least get into the palace first...if they could that is.

* * *

Iruka shouted savagely as he smashed his shield into a distracted Uzuzian, and then while the enemy was trying to recover, he took the moment to finish him with his blade as he stuck in one of the weak points in their armor by the shoulders. When that unlucky soldier fell, Iruka went on to the next one, who proved to be more difficult to deal with since that Uzuzian wasn't distracted like the previous one.

The battle only started some time before and already both sides were losing troops, so no one could tell who was winning or losing. The battle was complete madness as everywhere Iruka looked, he saw his own soldiers fighting against Kazu's own as many dueled against each other with their blades. He was already seeing many of his comrades dying or being injuried in combat, including Toshi, who suffered a blow to the side of his ribs and to his shoulder, but was still alive when he last saw the young man being taken from the main part of the battle for some medical attention.

He had his own minior injuries, like the blow to the back of the head he recieved when one of the enemy's sword hilts stuck him there and breaking a couple of his knuckles in his left hand when his fist collided against one of the Uzuzians' armor, which he could live with until the end of the battle...as he was right-handed thankfully.

From the corner of his eye, he saw that Goro continued to prove his worth on _why_he was leader of the Resistance, who had just fended off, not one but two Uzuzians at the same time. The old man managed to knock one of the enemies into the other, before taking the moment to finish them.

As Goro took the time to catch his breath, he glanced over at Iruka close by and grinned. "I feel like I'm young again."

Iruka only smiled, but it soon faded as he noticed one Uzuzian charging at Goro from behind with a mace in hand. "Sir! Behind-!"

However, apparently he didn't need to finish this warning as the old man spun around on his heels; striking the enemy in the side in the process, hard enough to make him release his mace, and then allowing Goro to end his life.

Iruka sighed in relief. Knowing his leader could take care of himself, he went back into battle mode, attacking any Uzuzian close to him. After he fell only two more; his eyes caught the sight of black arrows being shot through the air from the enemies' side and hitting at least several of their own men.

_They're firing arrows now! _Hurrying to some Resistance soldiers in charge of being back-up, along avoiding as much enemies on his way, he shouted out to them. "Fire the arrows! The enemy is attacking with their own! Tell the archers to fire!" When he recieved a confirmed nod from a couple of them, who rushed off, the young man was caught off-guard as a few more arrows flew in and stuck a man very near by, who was unfortunately hit right in the chest.

He was glad to see that their own archers did as they ordered, shooting them at any Uzuzians' weak spots as he noticed a number of them fell. He joined back into the battle immidiately after, helping a fellow soldier fight off one Uzuzian who was about ready to overcome him, but thanks to the combined efforts of both him and Iruka, they were able to successfully take him down.

The nameless soldier bowed his head briefly. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it," Iruka replied, watching the soldier heading off, then he did the same.

His thoughts wandered to their new allies, including the Princess, whom he was concern for. By now, they should have probably found a way safety in the city and are perhaps making their way inside the palace now.

_We're counting on you and yours friends, Princess. Please don't fail us._

* * *

Before long, Dororo and the others found themselves hiding behind one of the buildings, closest to the outer walls of the palace; making sure they were hidden well enough from the eyes of soldiers on the walls.

"W-What do we do now?" Keroro whispered, nervously. "How are we going to get by unseen?"

"We're not going to be heading that way."

Looking around, everyone saw that Yukiko was now by another building close to the one the others were hiding. Quietly and quickly, she forced the old wooden door open to the abandoned house and snuck inside, before gesturing to the others to follow, which they eventually snuck across to one at a time.

When everyone was together, Dororo looked over at Yukiko, who seem to be trying to move an old dusty carpet off the floor. "Might I ask what you're doing, Yukiko-dono?" he asked, watching her curiously along with the others.

By the time Yukiko moved the rug and the dust from the years disappeared from the air, she glanced at them, before pointing to what appeared to be a trapdoor on the ground where the rug had been. "This house was originally built to hide this trapdoor, which is a secret entrance in and outside the palace. Only the Royal Family or anyone we trust knows of it. I used this same passage to escape."

"And we're now going to use it to sneak back in," Dororo stated.

Yukiko nodded as she carefully opened the lid to the trapdoor, revealing only darkness inside, with no one able to tell what was down there.

"I-It looks kind of dark, don't you think?" Keroro asked, staring down. He blinked when he noticed the Princess was already lighting an old lantern that she found in the empty house. "Oh."

"Quick! I think I hear guards coming!" Yukiko hissed as she urged everyone into the secret entrance before her. When she was the only one left, she started to go a few steps down, but then begun to pull the rug back over the trapdoor and then closed it behind her as if nothing was ever there to begin with.

Dororo looked around his surroundings; it was like a tunnel, and even with the aid of Yukiko's lantern, he was only able to see a little beyond the stretching darkness.

"Kuku, looks roomy," Kururu said with a sense of sarcastism in his voice.

"How long does this tunnel go?" Giroro asked, staring ahead also.

"Not far," replied Yukiko as she held the lantern up with one hand. "The tunnel leads straight into the storage room of the palace."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" The Green Keronian asked as he started to lead, boldly. "Let's go!" He then stopped in his steps as he looked blankly into the dark ahead of him, before turning on his heel back to everyone. "On second thought," he reconsidered. "Let's have Yukiko-dono lead."

"That's what she was going to do, you stupid frog," Natsumi growled.

"I think we should continue on now," Saburo reminded everyone as he saw Yukiko already going off, in which the others followed.

Dororo didn't know how much time passed as they went through the tunnel. In reality, it was around fifteen minutes, but to him, it was like an eternally, seeing nothing but craved-rock walls around them left him rather...uneasy...to find nothing but the same surroundings again and again as they went on...seeing nothing, but an empty world...no where to find life within the walls...no where to find anything, but the endless dark...something that suddenly reminded him of some unpleasant memories of the past while training as an assassin on Keron...which weren't the kind you would like to remember.

In order to ease himself during the trip; he went into a half-meditation state; which allowed him to relax, while still being aware of what was around him like when he wasn't meditating...

_"...the darkness of the assassin's path is deeper than you can ever imagine..."_

The words spoken to him by his master, Jirara, back when he had just finished his assassin training and was praised by the teacher who taught him most of his skills he knows today, suddenly flashed into his mind. He remembered when he was told that to become a master assassin, would be to vanish completely without a trace in the world and those exact words given to him as he tried to convince his master otherwise to allow him to become so.

To wander alone in the darkness...to never find the even smallest speck of light from the outside in an attempt to escape...forever being trapped within walls...those were the same thoughts that raced through his head when he found himself trapped, right before Koyuki had saved him...

"...Dororo!"

He instantly snapped out of it at the sound of the voice; being brought back completely to reality; seeing an impatient Keroro walking alongside him; trying to get his attention.

"About time!" Keroro said, annoyed. "It looked like you were in a total daze!"

"Forgive me, Leader-dono," apologized Dororo; recalling what had happened. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

A mischief look came over the green frog's face as he leaned closer to Dororo. "Why yes there is, my old friend," He glanced around to make sure no one else was listening, which no one was. "After we sort things out with Kazu and all, do you think Yukiko will be very much appreciated to us enough to...for say, reward us with a little something?"

Dororo knew that look anywhere and grew suspicious. "How would I know exactly? I suppose she might since she'll be very thankful to us."

"Good, good, just making sure," Keroro said casually as he moved away from the ninja.

Suddenly, he, along with Dororo and the others froze at the sound of something like a small quake above them; which only caused, but a couple tiny rocks to fall from the ceiling. "...gero?"

The next moments happened so quickly; a large portion of the ceiling suddenly started to collaspe from above, to Dororo's and everyone else's horror.

"Look out!" Giroro shouted as he shoved Natsumi away from the falling rocks.

As everyone also moved out of the way, wherever they could find cover, from the destructive-like avalanche that had rocks continuing to crash down - Kururu nearly getting crashed under them due to his slow reaction, but was pulled away safely by Saburo - bracing themselves by covering their heads just in case. After a minute, the noise started to die and everyone soon uncovered their heads as they saw the dust beginning to clear.

"You can say; a close call?" Angol Mois said meekly.

"Definitely," agreed Giroro as he brushed away dust from his own cap.

"Wait...where is Fuyuki?" Natsumi exclaimed, looking panicked, not seeing her younger brother among them.

"G-Gunso-san?" The Dark Keronian also looked around worried.

Natsumi continued looking about for the missing human...until her eyes went to the now sealed up tunnel ahead because of the rocks, which widened in horror as she rushed to it. "Fuyuki!"

"Gunso-san!" Tamama shouted, also hurrying to it.

"Fuyuki-kun!" Momoka screamed.

"Uncle!" Angol Mois did likewise.

"Keroro! Dororo!" The Red Keronian followed their examples, concerned for his two childhood friends.

On the other side of the rock barricade, Dororo, along with Keroro, Fuyuki, and Yukiko, were recovering from the sudden incident, just as the others were before them, unaware of yet of how badly it resulted. _Good thing we're still alive..._

"Gunso, are you okay?" Fuyuki asked the frog as he helped him up.

"That hurt..." Keroro muttered; rubbing his head, where he had apparently had a small rock hit him. He and the human boy blinked at the sudden calls of their names...finally noticing the rock wall.

"Oh no!" Fuyuki exclaimed, shocked as he stood up. "The tunnel is blocked off!"

"It appears the tunnel is wearing down after it's long years of use," The Koyuki-look-alike stated, just as stunned.

"Why didn't you warn us then?" Keroro demanded to the girl.

"Don't blame Yukiko-dono," Dororo stepped in to defend her, feeling it was needed. "She was just as unaware of it as we were."

"But now we have no way of going back and we've been separated from everyone else!" Keroro snapped at him.

"Sis!" Fuyuki called back, hoping he was loud enough for them to hear through the rock wall. "We're alright! We're on the other side! What about you?"

On the other end, Natsumi and the others clearly showed more relieved expressions, but were still worried on how exactly they were going to get by the wall. "We're fine also! Right now, we're going to try to move some of these rocks to get to you!"

"But it could take hours desu..." Tamama pointed out.

"Don't worry," assured Angol Mois as she suddenly appeared in her true Angol form, with her Lucifer Spear in hand. "I can smash through it easily to get to Uncle!"

When she was just about ready to use her weapon against the wall, everyone quickly protested against it, causing the pale girl to stop mid-way. "No! No! That's not needed!"

"Try to find another way to get to us!" Fuyuki shouted again, hearing their attempted plans. "We'll go on ahead into the palace to find Azumaya-san!"

Although not wanting to go along with it, the red-headed teenager stared worriedly at the wall; like she would if it was her younger brother she was doing that to. With no other choice in the matter, she finally said, "You better be careful then! Stupid Frog, you better make sure nothing happens to any of them, or else I'll have your head on a silver platter!"

"The threats, the threats..." Keroro muttered, visibly shakened by her threat to him.

"We'll meet up with each other soon!" Fuyuki called.

"G-Good luck, Fuyuki-kun!" They heard the rich girl add through.

"We should get going now," Yukiko advised to the now smaller group as she lifted up her, thankfully, undamaged lantern. "I'm sure that we're nearly there."

Dororo nodded. "Let us be off then." They were close now to both Koyuki...as well as Kazu. They couldn't stop now.

He, along wih Keroro and Fuyuki, followed Yukiko through the remaining tunnel once more; leaving behind the buried passage and their friends...never of them knowing what may await them when they reach the end...

* * *

Iruka used his shield to block yet another incoming shot of arrows from the enemy; the black arrows just simply bouncing off as he took cover behind it. While he and a few others in the path of the attack were protected, some others weren't lucky as he saw more of the Resistance soldiers fall.

He resisted a string of curses. It seem that the enemy was gaining an upper-hand on them during the last half-hour and they were losing plenty of men more quickly. Most of his side were growing weary during the fight, yet Kazu's army was still able to attack as if the battle had just started for them and were still full of energy.

His arms already felt weaker and his knuckles were beginning to bleed from tightening his grip on the hilt of his sword for so long.

It was only a matter of time before they would begin to be overcome.

"Sir!" Iruka looked around and saw a young soldier looking battle-worn with an urgent face. "Goro needs your help! He's fighting against one of the enemy's commanders and it's not going well!"

"Where?" demanded Iruka; fear filling him.

"That way!" The soldier pointed out to the eastside, which the young man instantly bolted off towards.

He ran; praying their leader would be able to hold out long enough before he got there. Dashing out of the way of any enemy who wasn't causing him to be in danger's way and if one was ever in the way, he quickly cut them down and continued on.

Iruka then froze in his tracks as he stared ahead.

On the ground, with the sword away from his hand, Goro lied injuried on the ground, having barely any strength to move, while standing over him, victorious, was an Uzuzian a little more taller than most. As he took his eyes off his fallen foe, he looked up to see the stunned young man and simply smirked. It was Jet.

"N-No..." Iruka barely uttered out.

Jet laughed mockingly as he moved away from Goro, watching the soldier, with his own long blade ready. "He was quite the opponent, but I was able to defeat him in the end."

Rage filling him, Iruka pointed the tip of his blade towards the Uzuzian. "I'll kill you."

"Think you can beat me?" Jet questioned as he advanced towards the soldier. "I doubt it. Let's see if you are challenging enough for me to waste my time on." He got into a fighting trance.

Iruka narrowed his eyes. "Oh I will."

* * *

**Another cliffhanger! Told you the chapters would get longer.**

**If you read volume 17 of the manga, you will know where that one quote in the chapter came from, which are the exact words said by Jirara from one manga chapter in the volume, when Dororo recalls a flashback back when he was known as Zeroro.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	24. Sneaking

****

It's been forever since I last updated DX I hoped to actually get this done by the same date for when I started it a year ago, but that wasn't the case because of me being busy ;_; You know, home issues, yadda, yadda, yadda...

So here's the next chapter! Apolognizes for the long wait (and a lack of a good title for this chapter...) Enjoy!

* * *

"... are we there yet?" whined Keroro, dragging his feet across the cave floor while he continued to follow Fuyuki, Dororo, and Yukiko deeper into the tunnel.

"Not yet," Yukiko responded calmly, leading the small group with her lantern. "But we should be getting close."

"But that's what you said before, Yukiko-dono..." Keroro complained.

Dororo looked back at the green frog. "Leader-dono, Yukiko-dono knows what she's doing," he said. "She's the one who's helping us get into the palace after all."

"B-But I actually thought this'll be exciting! Everyone else is experiencing something thrilling while we crawling around down here!"

"Gunso-san," began Fuyuki, surprised, "wouldn't that mean _you'll _want to fight Uzuzians yourself?"

Keroro flinched. "That's not really what I meant..."

"Wait," Yukiko suddenly stopped, causing Keroro to walk right into Fuyuki and fall over. "I think we're here now."

Lifting himself to his feet, Keroro tried to squint his eyes ahead, but instead just saw nothing, but a dead-end. "Gero! B-But it's nothing but a deadend! We're now trapped between here and where the others are! I don't want to die down here!"

Yukiko looked down at the frog and smiled reassuringly as she pat him on the head. "Of course we're not going to die down here. It's not _really _a deadend."

He confused Keroro looked up in surprise and blinked. "... it isn't?" The Keronian looked again to make sure his eyes weren't lying, but continued to see just a wall.

"Yes, this is it," the princess replied, walking towards the wall slowly. "I'm sure of it."

The three boys watched as the Koyuki-look alike approached the dead-end, who then examined the rock wall for a moment. To their own amazement, when Yukiko's hand had come over a section in the rock; she pushed in on it, which the slid into the wall itself. Then suddenly, the very thing they thought was a dead-end slid right into the earth, revealing a hidden stairway inside.

"How did you do that?" Fuyuki asked, amazed.

Yukiko looked over and smiled. "There's a secret switch here, so to speak, that only a certain number of us, including myself, know of."

"Would Kazu be aware of it then?" Keroro asked.

The girl shook her head. "No, and lucky too. I probably wouldn't have been able to escape in the first place if he did." She looked up the stairway that ascended into the darkness, with none of the others able to see how it could possibly go. "Now let us continue on... with caution of course."

Dororo nodded; the girl took the words right out of his mouth. "Agreed."

Then slowly and quietly, the four - with Yukiko in the lead - begun to climb up the stairway, leaving the tunnel behind them as the entrance suddenly closed itself moments later, having no choice but to keep going...

* * *

Meanwhile, the rest of their companions - including the now three members of the Keroro Platoon, their human friends, and the Angol - had just ascended from the staircase of the tunnel that they were once traveling through themselves... only they were actually right back at the entrance in which they had started from in the first place.

Everyone decided to rest for a few minutes inside of the small abandoned house (after Giroro and Tamama had closed up and hid away the secret entrance), while Saburo and the Corporal kept an eye out at the doorway, in case they may catch sight of any of Kazu's soldiers that were patrolling the ruined village.

"I wonder how Fuyuki and the others are holding up," Natsumi murmured as she sat besides Momoka.

"Hopefully he and the others are alright..." the rich girl added from next to her; her own face facials expressions showing as much concern... especially for her love interest.

"I'm really worried about Uncle going out on his own," Angol Mois said solemnly. "You can say; concerned for his well being?"

"But Keroro isn't alone," pointed out Giroro, not even looking at the others as he stood guard. "Dororo is with him, and they can both handle themselves."

Kururu snickered. "Interesting that you can say that when they're all heading right into an enemy base." He snickered lightly again, earning some glares and scowls from a few of the others in the group.

"But while they're doing that, we really shouldn't just sit here," the teenage with the silver locks stated calmly. "I mean, we don't want to get caught ourselves, right?"

"As much as I hate to admit it; he's right," Giroro agreed, glancing back at Saburo. "We need to help them get through the palace without them running into a horde of guards."

Tamama eyed the Red Keronian, curiously. "What do you suggest we do?"

At that question, the older Keronian almost smirked to himself as a plan had begun a formation in his mind. "Maybe we could give those soldiers on the ramps around that pillar a piece of our mind." He looked back outside; able to get a clear view of the tall marble pillar from over the many houses. "We could create a big distraction if we can end up dealing damage to whatever that thing is for... and if we're lucky, we could destroy it."

The dark tadpole grinned as he cracked his knuckles. "I like the sound of that, desu."

"Risky, but I'll it a go if it'll helping Fuyuki, Yukiko-chan, Dororo, and the Stupid Frog," Natsumi said as she stood to her feet. Giroro had to hide a slight blush from just seeing the red-head's determination... something that he had grown to love about her.

"I'll do whatever I can!" added Angol Mois, getting up also, "you cay say; all as one?"

Saburo shrugged his shoulders, smiling a little. "Might as well help out." Looking down at his alien partner, he asked, "What do you say, Kururu?"

"_Kuku_... it's not like I have a choice," came the evil scientist's reply.

Aware of that everyone would be waiting for her own response, Momoka rapidly tried to decide with her other self of what to do. _It-It's going to be too dangerous!_

_"Quit being a wimp!" _snapped the other Momoka inside her own head. _"We're going to be helping Fuyuki-kun for crying out loud! Do you know what this could mean for us?"_

Momoka hesitated. Her other personality brought up an _excellent_ point. "The same goes for us-I mean, me!" she said aloud.

_"That's more like it..." _the other Momoka growled.

Giroro nodded, satisfied. "Then it's settled." He reloaded his gun as he put in, "let's go kick some ass."

* * *

Iruka grunted as he was thrown back by the sinister Jet, after having punching him in the gut with the monster's much stronger fist. He felt a stinging pain in his chest as he struggled to his feet; he immediately realized that a couple of his ribs may be broken from that impact. But he couldn't show signs of weakness, so in order to hide the obvious pain, he just gritted his teeth to make it look like he was more angry than anything else.

However, there was no fooling Jet as he laughed at the human's predicament.

"Do you really think you can stand a chance against me, human?" the Uzuzian asked, "you have already lost and it's only a matter of time before the rest of your people fall."

"Never," hissed Iruka, picking up his sword again.

Jet scoffed. "At least you have guts; I like that. Too bad that won't be of much help to you."

The human glared daggers. "At least I'm not a coward like Kazu who simply hides away in his fortress while he sends his lackeys to do everything for him."

"Why you no good...!" Jet got into a much more aggressive stance. "You'll pay for insulting his greatness!"

Iruka probably would have remarked again, but he knew better than that. He knew that if this Uzuzian was angered anymore than he already was, he could possibly end up in serious trouble... but then again... it could maybe be used as an advantage.

Anger can sometimes blind an enemy's eyes in battle.

* * *

Inside the very palace of the city itself, there was no sound of any living thing in the storage room; not even a stray rat scrambling around in search of decent food scraps. The servants or even Kazu's men were no where in sight for they were either cowering elsewhere or keeping guard in case of an assault on the palace (which they _highly_ doubt would happen at this point).

What looked to be as a seemingly ordinary tile on the floor wasn't quite so. Carefully lifting up the tile, Yukiko peeked through the opening, inspecting the room for any sign of anyone. After she was certain there wasn't, she slid the tile onto the floor, and then pulled herself out to make room for the others to climb out.

Dororo was second to join the princess, followed by Keroro - who had some difficultly in doing so, until Fuyuki came to his aid, then the human himself got out.

"This is it, huh?" Fuyuki asked, standing to his feet, looking around.

Yukiko nodded, sliding the tile back in place. "Yes. The dungeon is just one floor below from where we are, assuming Koyuki is down there at the moment."

The Keronian ninja had crept to the doorway and peeked outside of it into the hall beyond it, his nonexistent ears trying to pick up the faintest of voices or footsteps.

For a moment, he thought that they were good to continue on, but he froze when he heard the sounds of who he guessed was Kazu's men down the hall somewhere, socializing with each other. He could tell that there was at least several of them.

"It's no good," Dororo whispered, returning to the others. "There's some of the soldiers down the hall."

The princess looked uneasy. "That's not good at all. They're blocking the way to the dungeons if what you say is true."

Keroro looked more panicked than anything. "Gero! We-We don't have to fight all of them do we?"

Fuyuki frowned, trying to think. "There's got to be another way..." His eyes wandered around the room, hopefully to catch sight of something that could be of some use to them.

His eyes then landed on something in the corner of the room. Next to a wooden barrel was a pile of unused armor, rusting, immidiately recognizing the heap as something that the enemy's soldiers would wear. An idea came to the teenager's mind as he smiled.

* * *

"... uhh... are you sure this is a smart idea, Fuyuki-dono?" a nervous Keroro asked.

The very Keronian was now seated on Dororo's shoulders, who was seated himself on Fuyuki's shoulders, which no one would be able to notice from the outside as black armor was covered over the three to disguise them with Keroro at the base of the head, where one could just barely see his black pupils through the helmet's opening. One would believe that they would be able to pass as one of Kazu's troops, with the exception that they looked a little shorter than most and they had some trouble keeping balance from the heavy weight as they "walked" outside the storage room.

"It's gotta," Fuyuki replied, his voice somewhat strained from keep two Keronians up. "We just have to make sure we pass as one of the soldiers."

"A most excellent plan, Fuyuki-dono," praised Dororo from above.

"G-Gero, but why do I have to do the talking?" Keroro's meek voice questioned.

Yukiko, who watched the three wobble towards the guards at the end at of the wall from the opening of the door to the storage room, muttered with a sweatdrop, "How strange..."

"Just act naturally, Gunso," Fuyuki advised quietly as they approached the huddle of the talking guards.

Keroro swallowed a lump down his throat. "R-Right." When he became close enough, Keroro struggled to fit the armored arm up to make a rather flimsy salute to them. "Greetings, my fellow men!"

Now taking notice of him, the Uzuzians stopped their conversations and turned towards him, giving him what seem to be suspicious looks.

"And... who are you?" one of them questioned.

"Oh! I'm one of you guys of course!" Keroro chuckled nervously. "I'm one-hundred percent Uzuzian and bent on helping soldiers, like yourselves, help Kazu take over the kingdom, de arimasu!"

Fuyuki and Dororo did their best to resist a facepalm. _That_ was supposed to convince them?

"Um, no... we meant your rank...soldier," another Uzuzian asked, obviously not buying it.

"Oh, I'm... a Sergeant under General..." the Keronian struggled to think of a name. "... Ki... sute-san...yes! General Kisutesan!"

"General Kisutesan?" repeated the third Uzuzian. "Say, I think I know that guy."

"You do?" one of the soldiers asked in surprise.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure he works on guard duty on the walls."

Keroro gaped. Were they really going to get through this? Through sheer luck? But they still had to convince them to leave so they could get to the dungeons...

"So, uh, anyway," the green frog spoke up again, "he sent me down here to let you guys know that... you're needed on the walls now. He says the battle is getting rough and they need more men."

Suspicion swept through the troops again; Keroro could feel sweat coming on. "But they ordered us directly to keep guard on the girl down there so no one gets in _or_out of the dungeons," the four Uzuzian said.

Dororo could his breath. That _had _to be Koyuki they were mentioning.

The Green Keronian was near panicking... he had to do something so they wouldn't be given away. Only half-thinking, the frog said in such a voice full of authority, "You _dare _question orders from Lord Kazu himself? You call yourself his soldiers? If you were in your right mind, I would get going immidiately, before I report your disobedience to the Lord himself!"

The Uzuzians froze in fear. "P-Please don't, sir!" one of them begged. "We'll get going there straight away!"

"You better!" Keroro snapped. "You wouldn't want to get on his Lord's bad side!"

"N-Not at all, sir!" another soldier replied as they all begun to speed down the hall.

Once the Uzuzians disappeared from view, Keroro sighed in relief. "Th-That was close..."

"Way to go, Gunso!" Fuyuki smiled. "It worked!"

With a smug grin, Keroro said, "Well what do you expect from the great Sergeant Keroro? That was _nothing_ compared to-," Instead of continuing, this was followed by a screech as he suddenly found himself, and the others, losing their balance and falling to the floor with a _crash, _leaving the armor crumbled around them as they lied on top of the other.

"That... hurt..." Keroro mumbled in pain.

"I experience the same..." agreed Dororo from below.

"Could you please get off me, guys?" the teenager asked in discomfort.

After taking a minute to get themselves to their feet, Yukiko came to join them with a look of admirement in her eyes. "That... was amazing! I can't believe you managed to trick them!"

Keroro grinned. "Ah, it was nothing, de arimasu! It was just like that time-,"

"We should get going, Leader-dono," Dororo interrupted. "We don't want them coming back after they find out the truth."

"Uh, right!" Keroro realized.

Then leaving the now useless armor on the floor, the four rushed down the hall towards where the entrance to the dungeon should be... and their friend...

* * *

The once citizens of the once proud city were being worked to the bone as they were forced to move around heavy boulders or carry large amount of working tools to other platforms of the black marble pillar, while guards watched them closely for any sign of slacking.

It was then that one man, who was working on the ground-level, couldn't take anymore of the hard larbor as he collasped, his arms shaking from the extra arm it was not used to. "Can't... take it anymore..." he panted, before one woman from close by abandoned her own work to hurry to his aid.

"Hey!" One of the Uzuzians noticed this as he stomped over. "What are you doing? Get back to work!"

"Please, my husband is tired!" the woman begged. "He just needs a little rest!"

"No one gets any rest!" the soldier snapped, raising his whip in the air to use on the lovers. "Now get back to work...!"

But the whip never met the two humans, which had instead fallen from the Uzuzian's grip as an unknown attacker struck him in the back.

"Hmph. Doing what you were about to do is the most despicable," someone hissed from behind him.

Stunned still, the Uzuzian struggled to look around at his attacker, "Who..." He began, but was cut off as the same enemy bashed him in the back of the head with the side of his gun, knocking the soldier out, lying at the surprised lovers' feet.

Standing there victoriously by the body of the Uzuzian was Corporal Giroro with the weapon that he had used to stop the enemy in the first place. Looking pass the human lovers' stares, the Keronian ordered them, "Go on. Get going before more come."

The two humans exchanged looks, then without question, the woman helped her husband to his feet as they begun to make their escape from the work force.

Knowing well that the two would be alright from there, Giroro hurried off in the opposite direction where he was going to meet the others on the other side of the pillar, which was now free of both slaves and guards that they had taken down.

Once he caught sign of the others rushing to meet him, he asked, "No trouble I assume?"

"No, desu," Tamama replied as they approached. "We managed to get them all."

Giroro nodded, satified. "Good." He glanced upward. "Now we have the upper levels to deal with... and it's bound to be more dangerous from there with the amount of soldiers. Kururu, Mois... and uh, Saburo, you know what to do while we're taking care of the hordes. Once they're distracted, you head up to the peak to find out what that thing is at the top."

Saburo nodded, using his Reality Pen to start rapidly drawing a paper airplane for transport for himself and Kururu, while Angol Mois took on her true form with the use of her disguised Lucifier Spear. "You can say; all ready to go?" Angol Mois smiled.

"Let's go!" Giroro shouted, leading the way for Natsumi, Tamama, and Momoka towards the ladder that led to the upper platforms.

The teenager with the silver-locks watched the four go off, before looking down at his Keronian partner, typing away at his laptop. "Got anything on that energy signature, Kururu?"

"_Kuku_, I might," the frog replied, too busy to look up; his own furrowed brow giving away his intense concentration. _This... signature... it couldn't be..._

* * *

Deep in the palace of the city, Koyuki continued to rest against the door of the cell after yet another failed attempt to get out. She began to wonder if she would ever see the light of day again... would she ever see her home again? Or even her friends...?

Footsteps were heard from outside the door, causing her to lift her head up at the sound. Getting to her feet, she looked through the small space of the prison door to see where it was coming from.

"... we searched most of the cells already!" a similar voice said. "We can't find her anywhere."

"But she has to be here, Leader-dono," a voice that made Koyuki's heart lift in joy. "The guards said she was down here."

Using all the strength she could muster at the moment, the kunochi called out, "Everyone! I'm here if you can hear me!"

Hurrying towards the source of her voice, Dororo and the others found their way to the prison cell and the girl that they were searching for all this time. "Koyuki-dono!" Dororo exclaimed in joy, being the first to reach it.

"Azumaya-san!" Fuyuki smiled. "You're alright!"

The sister of the girl hurried to a near by wall for some keys to unlock the cell. "Don't worry, Koyuki," Yukiko assured, "we'll get you out of here as fast as we can."

As soon as the princess did what she promised, the first thing Koyuki did upon her release was rush out and embrace the ninja, to his own surprise, as she weep in joy. "I need you would come..."

Despite how embarrassed he was (especially in front of the others), Dororo fought the heat in his cheeks down as he slowly returned the hug to the girl. "It's wonderful to see that you're safe, Koyuki-dono..."

"Yuck, mush," Keroro mumbled.

"Gunso..." his human friend warned lightly.

After finally releasing each other from the hug, Dororo looked Koyuki straight in the eyes as he stated, "Right now, we need to get you and ourselves out. The others are bound to be waiting outside for us."

Koyuki was about to reply, but she and the others froze at the sound of unfamilar voice:

"I'm afraid leaving won't be an option for _any_ of you."

* * *

**Suspense is killing, huh? No worries though! I'm gotta update when I can, and not as long as I did with this chapter. So you have something to look forward to real soon!**


	25. The End Has Come

****

****

Another long update... curses. I really need to start wrapping things up... it's not fair to leave people on such cliffhangers (especially for a long time). But first things first...

_To Kambanjo: I want to thank you so much for the review! It was thanks to that that I had the motivation to finish up this chapter, because honestly, I was lacking in that department to do writing on any of my fanfics because of a class that I took that made me feel like I wasn't as good as I thought I was. Between all that was happening in my life, I could barely write even a sentence, especially because of the horrifying recent news that I heard about the Keroro Gunso Anime ending in March this year (yes, it's not a rumor, people! Look it up!). I was just checking to see if maybe I could actually do writing until I noticed this review for this. I know this sounds maybe a little awkward to be thanking you for, but thanks! Time to get writing again!_

********

And now, here's the long awaited chapter 25! This is also for the Keroro Anime! Power to the frogs!

* * *

Everything happened so fast for Dororo that he didn't even have time to gather his senses.

He faintly remembered the others and himself being grabbed by the strong arms of the soldiers that suddenly came out of nowhere... he was trying to struggle to get loose and help Koyuki and his friends before he felt a punch to his gut that knocked the wind of him as the kunochi started protesting fiercely...

Despite the blurriness in his eyes, the frog ninja could now felt his hands bound together so he couldn't reach any of his weapons... and they were all being taken somewhere. From what he caught from the panic in Yukiko's voice nearby, he had a feeling that he knew where they were heading.

"G-gero! What's going to happen to us?" he heard Keroro's squeaked from somewhere behind them.

"Keep quiet!" snapped one of the troops.

"I demand you to let us go this instant as heir to Ikuy!" Yukiko said angrily (which surprised Dororo quite a bit, since she really _did _gain some influence from Koyuki).

One of Kazu's soldiers laughed. "Oh, we are so scared of a little girl. Lord Kazu is going to be so happy to see you again, Princess, just you wait."

Dororo had a strong feeling that the Koyuki look-alike was now really trembling, even though he was not able to see her.

"Here we are."

The ninja blinked his eyes a couple times in an attempt to clear his vision (which started to by now), and he could now see that a few of the soldiers were pushing open a huge pair of chamber doors, then being pulled along inside into what appeared to be a large throne room.

Where a giant, dark figure sat, watching them greedily.

"K-Kazu..." Yukiko gasped softly as they were being led closer to the seated Uzuzian.

The large Uzuzian shifted into a more comfortable position. "What is the meaning of this? Release the Princesses and our other... _guests_." His red gaze briefly flickered coldly in the two Keronians' direction.

Dororo would have frowned himself - if it could be seen - as Keroro was shaking badly in his legs at this point. "G-gero..."

The guards did not question their lord's orders, quickly unbinding the heroes (more or less) and taking away any kind of weapon from them before backing down.

"My, my, this is quite a reunion isn't it?" the lord asked mockingly. "The two twin sisters of the Royal Family have been brought back together. Then joining us are two members of the Uzuzians' sworn enemies and a simple human child."

Koyuki clenched her fists, but dared not make a move since she was now weaponless while there were several soldiers behind her.

"You must stop this, Kazu," the blue-eyed girl stated, trying to control the anger and fear in her voice. "You have brought the fight to the capital and it must end before more lives are lost. Give up your authority and this can end peacefully without more bloodshed."

Kazu's laughter echoed off the walls of the room. "You really think I'll give it up, Princess? No, I have a much better idea." He gestured to one of the guards on either side of him, who handed something to him; the Orb of Layorh. Yukiko's eyes stared in terror.

"Maybe next time you shouldn't sneak back into the palace with this on you," the giant Uzuzian said, sounding pleased as he looked over the orb. "You have now doomed your land."

Yukiko stood still.

The blue Keronian glared in the lord's direction. "There is no need for us to be enemies. Your anger and hate have clouded your judgement, for the Keronians and most of the Uzuzians' differences have been resolved back on your home world of Uzon."

"Lies!" hissed Kazu, standing up from his seat. "Keronians will do anything to trick us! You two are no different!"

"Uh, Dororo?" muttered Keroro nervously. "I don't think it's a good idea to provoke him."

The ninja ignored him as he continued as calmly as possible, "Kazu, don't make us fight you. This can end peacefully."

"You're right," the lord answered, surprising everyone. "This _can_ end peacefully if you agree to my terms."

"What terms do you mean?" the human male asked, feeling uneasy.

Kazu scoffed, walking in front of the group. "I'm afraid this only applies to Princess Yukiko, little human. The rest of you shall have no saying in it."

While glaring at the large Uzuzian, the Koyuki look-alike calmly requested, "Speak your terms then."

"Yukiko-san," whispered Koyuki as she leaned closer to her, "are you sure this is a good idea?"

The kunochi's twin hesitated. "I don't think I'll have a choice anyway."

Koyuki and the rest of her friends watched worriedly as Yukiko stepped forward, then was led to one of the windows that overlooked the ruined city below as well as the battle taking place just outside the walls that could faintly be heard from even where they were. Apparently, Kazu couldn't care less about the others listening as he spoke in loud tones.

"Look hard out there, Princess," the Uzuzian stated. "Your precious Resistance is slowly failing and it's only a matter of time before my men completely overcome them. However... I can make an arrangement for their lives to be spared."

The Princess's face hardened, continuing to stare out into the battlefield. "What kind of arrangement?"

If it was visible, the large Uzuzian would have been seen smirking a little more. "I thought you might ask." He took out the Orb of Layorh, showing it to her. "You no doubt are already aware of how a member outside the Royal Family may be able to access this heirloom's power... that was the reason you ran away in the first place. At the right age, a member of royalty may be wed to anyone they wish and once their vows are made... the other can use the Orb. The deal is simple: marry me and you may have everyone spared from anymore agony."

"I will never betray my kingdom for that!" Yukiko spat.

"Again, I expected that you would say that." The giant Uzuzian nodded his head in the direction of the guards nearby, who in turn suddenly grabbed Dororo, Koyuki, Keroro, and Fuyuki from behind, blades pointed to their throats, much to their own horror.

Yukiko gasped.

"We can make this easy or hard," Kazu said coolly. "I would suggest the easier way, unless you want your sister and your new friends' lives to end in an instant."

"D-don't listen to him, Yukiko-san!" Koyuki exclaimed, her voice a little strained by the blade to her neck.

"He'll do what he can to get what he wants!" added Fuyuki, his eyes pleading.

"Quiet," both the soldiers holding the two humans muttered, pushing the sharp edges of their swords closer to Koyuki and Fuyuki's necks, who both cried out a bit. Dororo and Keroro tried to struggle in reaction, but were too small and weak to get loose from the stronger grips that had them.

Kazu looked down at the terrified Yukiko as she stood rigid. "You have a choice to make. I suggest doing it quickly before my men start to lose their grip." The guards laughed a bit in response.

After what seem to be forever, the blue-eyed girl sadly replied, "... Alright. I'll... do it."

* * *

"Hi-ya!" Momoka shouted as she unleashed her dark personality's rage onto one of Kazu's soldiers, nailing him right in the head, causing the poor Uzuzian to lose his balance and fall right off the wooden platform to the ground far below, screaming.

The Dark Momoka smirked proudly to herself. "Ha! That will teach you-!"

"Momo-chi!"

She barely had time to consider the fact that there was an Uzuzian trying to sneak up on her from behind, before he himself got blasted away from her by a familiar Keronian's Tamama Impact, just missing her by a hair.

"Are you okay, Momo-chi?" asked the Dark Keronian in concern as he rushed up to meet her.

If he thought he was going to be thanked by saving her life, he was dead wrong. "What the hell? I didn't need to be saved by you!"

Tamama tried to keep himself from retorting in anger so he wouldn't release his own dark alternate ego on the human. "A thank you would have been appreciated, desu..."

"Quit it, you two!" Giroro shouted over to them over his shoulder, while he and Natsumi were preoccuplied with two more of the soldiers. "Take care of more of those enemies!"

"YOU'RE NOT THE BOSS OF US!" both the partners in their dark selves snapped, but did eventually go off to get the job done.

The Corporal snorted, but returned his attention to the Uzuzians, who were waiting for the Keronian and red-head to make their first move. "You sure you can handle this?" he asked the human, although he had a touch of teasing in his tone.

Natsumi rolled her eyes in reply. "What do you think? We just climbed several floors without much trouble. Besides, I think you should be more worried about yourself, Giroro." She smiled a bit.

"You will fall to Lord Kazu's might!" one of the soldiers growled.

"I doubt it," Giroro scoffed a bit as he quickly whipped up his guns and fired it at the enemies. From experience against these Uzuzians so far, they learnt that there were weak areas in certain parts of their armor that he had to really aim right at to actually really hurt the opponent. He was pleased to see that he managed to get one of them down, while the other had the bullets reflect harmlessly off his armor.

The remaining soldier laughed. "Is that the best you got?"

"Not even close!" declared the teenage red-head as she jumped up and threw a kick right into the middle of the Uzuzian's chest, which hindered him as he backed off a little. "Had enough?"

"No where... near," panted the soldier, hunching over a bit as he put a hand to his chest. "Even if you do manage to clear away all of us, by some slim chance... you won't be able to stop what our Lord has in store with this project in just a matter of minutes."

Giroro narrowed his eyes. "What exactly would that be?"

"Like I'll tell you."

He snarled, firing another round of his gun, this time meeting its target as the soldier fell in an instant.

"I wonder what he means," Natsumi wondered aloud.

"Let's see if Kururu has found out anything," the Corporal suggested, activating his communicator. "Kururu, come in." However, he frowned after a second. It was just static because a possible interference. "Kururu!" Something in his gut told him that this wasn't good _at all _whatever that thing at the top was.

* * *

"Well, this seems like a major inconvenience, eh, Kururu?" Saburo asked, relatively calm despite the situation.

The silver-haired teenager was forced to keep his paper airplane, carrying himself and Kururu, away from the strange purple sphere at the very top of the pillar that had crackling electricity sparking off it, hopefully not close enough to actually be shocked... whatever it was.

"_Kukuku_... the signal keeps going in and out," the Yellow Keronian grumbled very lightly as he continued to type at his laptop, occassionally smacking the side of it lightly in an attempt to get it working. "If I can just get a few seconds to detect the energy signature..."

"Need some help?" Saburo asked.

"I am more than capable of doing it myself, _kuku_..." Suddenly, Kururu's hands froze over his keyboard, his own shocked expression being blocked by his glasses as he stared at his screen. "_Ku_..."

The teenager blinked, noticing this. "Not like you to broke off your sentences like that, Kururu."

"You can say; completely unnatural?" Angol Mois added, watching from nearby as she floated from her own Lucifier Spear.

"What's up?" the wave buddy of the Keronian pressed, waiting for a response.

After a while, the Sergeant Major's reply came, sounding dead serious and senting a small chill down the human and Angol's backs as he uttered one word:

"_Kiruru_."

* * *

Dororo, Koyuki, Keroro, and Fuyuki all still had their necks at blade points because of Kazu's soldiers holding them in their grips. They were all being forced to watch, practically as an audience, as Kazu and a teary-eyed Yukiko stood at the front of the throne, where a soldier stood, doing the "honor" of being the one to help perform the vows of the sacred ritual of marriage.

"... we are now gathered here today in this, uh, _joyful _weather as we join the hands of these two individuals..."

The ninja couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe that Yukiko was going to be forced to marry Kazu just for their sake, while they watched helplessly. He wanted to desperately to help her... but he would only end up risking himself and all his friends' lives.

"Skip most of it," ordered Kazu, interrupting the priest. "Once the vows are made, it's done."

After all they worked for... after all they went through... it was going to end like this.

And worst of all is that they probably will never see the beautiful planet of Pekopon again... unless something was done. He glanced over at Koyuki who was looking downward (as best as she could because of the blade to her neck) with an expression of defeat... a rare sight even from her.

He clenched his fists. He had to get her and the others out of this. He had to get themselves out of this situation somehow. If only he had his katana...

_"Use that when you really need to."_

Dororo blinked, suddenly recalling the private conversation he had with Giroro when they were still at camp... and when the Red Keronian threw him something that would be useful in the future. Trying to feel around for the small object without anyone realizing it, he was relieved a minute or so later when he found out that it hadn't been taken away when they were captured.

However... the problem as that he couldn't reach it. If there was some small distraction that hindered the Uzuzian holding him long enough... he could grab it and use it.

And he had a good idea on who might be the best nomination for the job.

"Leader-dono," he whispered to the green frog. "I have an idea on how we can get out of this."

Keroro huffed a bit. "You could have spoken sooner then, de arimasu."

While Dororo secretly told the plan to his leader, the "wedding" between Kazu and Yukiko continued: "... and so, by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you-,"

"Erm, excuse me?" Keroro suddenly piped up, intervening. "Don't we get a final saying in this?"

Kazu glared at the alien frog, while Yukiko shook her head rapidly at her friends, her eyes obviously reading: _"What are you doing? I'm trying to save your lives!"_

"Keronians don't deserve final sayings in _anything_," the giant Uzuzian spat. "Especially you two. Now keep quiet until we're finished here..."

"Another quick question," Keroro began again before the priest could resume. "What is the deal with airline food?"

A look of confusion crossed Kazu's eyes, along with the rest of the soldiers. "What...?"

"Yeah, you heard me! It always taste so bad and...!"

The Blue Keronian made a mental note to later thank the green frog for the distraction. While Keroro babbled on and on, he could feel the soldier's grip loosen just enough for him to have room to grab a badge-like object from him, making sure to do it as slow and unnoticeable as possible so he wouldn't alert the baffled Uzuzian as Kazu's confusion was now gradually being replaced by frustration. Now he just had to press it...

"Silence!" the lord finally bellowed, cutting Keroro off at last. "I will hear no more of these strange things! Now, you!" He indicated the priest. "Finish it already!"

Now!

Dororo pressed his thumb onto the badge as hard as he could and it erupted itself into a burst of light, startling the Uzuzian soldier so badly that the Keronian was dropped as the creature stumbled back. The kunochi didn't waste a moment to take advantage as well. She punched her elbow back into the Uzuzian holding her, then kicked him back into the others, all three tumbling to the ground like dominoes that also allowed Keroro and Fuyuki to escape before they would get crushed.

Even Kazu didn't expect the sudden turn of events. "What?"

Keroro stared in surprise as he watched the light engulf Dororo for a few moments, recognizing what it meant. "Th-that's...!"

Once the light show was over, standing down in Dororo's place was a Keronian outfitted in a top-to-toe dark blue combat suit, with one arm that had an armored-blade, and a golden shuriken symbol on his covered chest. Small horns sprouted from the top of his head and a shroud, much like the ninja's cap, were visible.

If it wasn't for the fact that his glaring crystal eyes were windows to his soul, Koyuki wouldn't even realize that it was her Keronian partner, since she had never witnessed him using his close combat armor in the past.

However, despite her shock at his - rather menacing - appearance, she didn't waste an opportunity to grab the two katanas back from the still recovering soldiers, tossing one to the ninja. "Dororo!"

In one swept move, the Blue Keronian grabbed the hilt of the sword from mid-air, nodding his thanks at the kunochi, then turning his attention back to Kazu, who was snarling at the Keronian, standing by the still stunned Yukiko.

"I gave you a warning, Kazu. Now for everything you did to these poor people, this land, _and_ Koyuki-dono; I _will_ make you pay."

* * *

**Finally, it's time for Dororo's Crowning Moment of Awesomeness! :D**

**And yes, you're probably thinking how cliche it is so far, but don't judge this otherwise until you finish the story (which I will try to do as soon as possible). I hope this was a good chapter after my long hiatus! Please review and stay tuned for chapter 26, since that's going to be the start of the final battle... because, rest assured, it is going to be epic!**


	26. All For One and One For All

****

**Told you that I was going to keep going at this! Besides, I have other ideas for fanfics and I need to start seriously wrapping this up. ^_^**

**But anyway... to everyone who reviewed, thank you so much! ;_; It meant a lot to me! This is the kind of motivation I'll need for when I someday write an original novel of my own (since that's a dream job of mine. Although that's easier said than done. I can write stories on other fandoms well... but when I do my own, I'm stumbled XD).**

**Here's the new chapter!**

* * *

Kazu simply laughed at the now armored ninja frog that stood before him.

"You _really _think you can best me, Keronian?" he scoffed, his gloved hand moving to the hilt of his sword hanging from his belt. "I am the best of the swordsmen in my domain. It would be a silly attempt to even consider going up against me."

Dororo readied his blade threateningly. "I can try."

"I don't even want to bother at the moment," the giant Uzuzian stated. "Maybe first, you can have a little fun with some old friends of yours, who have both been dying to see you again. Now, my children; get them!"

He heard his friends give sudden yelps from behind him and spun around. Crawling over the still recovering soldiers were the Uzuzacs, both hissing menacingly at the two humans and two Keronians as they approached slowly.

_"Look what we have here,"_ hissed the first. _"We can have two satisfying meals of frogs."_

The second Uzuzian's forked tongue licked greedily over its fangs at Keroro. _"I call this one then."_

"H-he's a cheater, de arimasu!" the green frog exclaimed, backing away slowly behind Fuyuki for protection.

"Not cheating," corrected Kazu calmly. "It is simply a strategy that you did not foretell. But don't you worry, I'll have my pleasure of having fun with you in a moment... just as soon as..." He trailed off, noticing that his future bride was no longer nearby. "Wait, where did she-?"

"Over here!"

No one expected what had happened next. The very twin sister of the kunochi, Yukiko, had taken the opportunity to grab a sword from off a display from close by and actually use it to swing at the being - who was _twice _her size - without hesitation. Unfortunately for her, the Uzuzian blocked the swipe and grabbed a hold of the blade, much to the princess's fear, and gazed darkly at her.

"That wasn't wise, Princess," he growled, pulling the sword from her grip easily, then smacking her aside, sending her straight into the wall.

"Yukiko-san!" shouted Koyuki, beginning to run forward to help her... but got blocked off by one of the Uzuzacs.

_"Where do you think you're going?"_ it snarled, crouching a bit.

"Out of the way!" the kunochi demanded, not even faltering.

"It seems that we'll have to postpone the wedding after all," Kazu murmured, glancing at the unconscious girl, then looking at Dororo as he unsleathed his own blade that made the frog's katana look like a toothpick compared to the larger one, while the priest was taking cover behind the throne out of fear. "While my Uzuzacs play with the rest of your friends, you'll have the honor of dying first."

"Only one shall fall here, Kazu," the Blue Keronian declared. "And it will not be any of my friends or I!"

In a flash, the ninja charged at the Uzuzian, swinging his katanaat his opponent who quickly, in reaction, raised his own blade to counter it, sending a hint of sparks flying from the impact as the two were both struggling to push back one or the other.

At the same time during Dororo and Kazu's struggle, the green-haired girl was in the midst of her own battle with one of the Uzuzacs. Koyuki dodged the creature just as it snapped its jaws at her and then used the hilt of her katana to smack it under the chin. As the Uzuzac screeched, the girl couldn't tell if it was from either anger or pain or possibly both.

_"I should have had made sure you were dead last time!"_ the dark creature hissed.

Koyuki gave a small smirk. "Well, you didn't."

The Uzuzac snarled and pounced at her, but Koyuki was ready. She ducked so the creature went right over her as it instead went crashing face-first into the wall.

_"Ouch..."_ it muttered in pain.

Seeing how it may take a while before the Uzuzac could get back up again, the kunochi took the moment to see what were other friends were doing in their own fights. She saw that Keroro and Fuyuki were fending... well, sort of if you counted that the green alien frog was screaming and running from the other Uzuzac around the throne room, while the male human was trying to fumble for something in his pockets, which Koyuki guessed might have been the Kero Ball to assist his Keronian partner.

"Do something, Fuyuki-dono!" the green frog exclaimed, still running for his life.

"I-I'm trying, Gunso!" the teenager protested, searching around the Kero Ball for a button that might help.

As for Koyuki's own Keronian partner, she was watching as Dororo was still trying to shove Kazu's blade away as they stood in a stand-off to see who will weaken first so the other may have an opening.

The kunochi wished that she could go help him, but she knew that Yukiko still needed help, so instead, she rushed to her twin sister's aid.

"Yukiko-san," the green-haired girl said in an attempt to wake her as she tried to sit her up against the wall. "Yukiko-san... can you hear me?"

The Koyuki-look alike groaned a bit, starting to come to, her blue eyes filled with shame as they started to flutter open. "I'm sorry... I was only... trying to help... but I'm only making things worse... I'm so pathetic..."

"No, you're not," Koyuki insisted. "That was really brave of you, Yukiko-san. That took a lot of courage to even do what you did."

The other girl shut her blue eyes as if to think about her sister's words. "I'm afraid it may go in vain, however... if Kazu manages to use the Orb's power..."

"He won't," the kunochi stated firmly. "I promise, it'll be alright, Yukiko-san." She looked over her shoulder to where she could still see Dororo's battle with the giant Uzuzian going on. _I hope..._

"Give... up!" Kazu growled, straining against the frog's surprisingly strong force.

"Never!" the Keronian repied. Finding an opening, the frog twisted his blade to move the enemy's own away, to his shock, and tried to stab the larger being in the side of his armor.

However, the Uzuzian side-stepped, the blade hitting nothing but the air, and used a foot to kick the ninja back long enough so he may regain his own posture.

"You are a strong fighter," commented Kazu, not even lowering his guard for a single moment, "at least for a Keronian. Why do you continue to fight?"

"Because I have something to fight for!" Dororo shouted as their blades immediately met again in a series of blows and counter strikes. "All my friends here are fighting for something! They're not giving, and neither will I!"

"But what will happen if you lose that something?" the lord mocked.

Dororo's scowl deepened as he parried another slash of the large blade and jumped back to get time to prepare again in their match, starting to already feel his arms succumb to the weight of his katana as he felt some sweat coming on under his armor.

_"Dororo!"_

The Blue Keronian blinked in surprise, not even remembering until that moment that he had a communicator intact to the inside of his helmet, taking a few moments to recall whose voice that was. "Giroro-dono?" He was almost not even ready for the blow that the Uzuzian threw at him once again.

* * *

"... It took a while to get a hold of you. I see that you used that close combat armor like I thought you would." Giroro stated as he stood with Natsumi, Tamama, and Momoka on one of the upper platforms of the pillar... just a couple stories below the purple energy sphere at the top.

_"May I ask what this call is about?" _the Red Keronian heard his comrade ask from the other line, catching hints of a struggle in his voice. _"I am very busy."_

"I well assumed you were," Giroro said, glancing back up at the purple sphere. "I got a hold of Kururu before about that weird energy signature here."

_"Enlighten me."_

The Corporal took a while to think of a way of responding, his expression darkening, "Inside that sphere is Kiruru."

He didn't need to see Dororo to see that he did a quick take five. _"Kiruru?"_ he repeated, stunned. _"They got a hold of one of them? How?"_

Giroro grumbled a bit. "You'll have to ask Kururu about that. I'll put him on... assuming that we still get in touch with him."

He pressed a few keys on his communicator where there was static for a bit, then a familiar, _"Kukuku... finally joining the party, eh? Took long enough."_

* * *

"Kururu-dono, could you tell us exactly what we're facing?" Dororo asked, trying to strike at Kazu again and leaping backwards when he nearly got struck himself.

_"Kuku... according to our ever so hot-headed Corporal-,"_

_"I'm still on, you moron!"_

_"Whatever. But what he fails to consider is that this isn't actually a fully-fledged Kiruru. Apparently when these Uzuzians took that Keronian ship in the past, they managed to get a hold of some blue-prints from the mainframe, using it to create their own artificial Kiruru. Kuku. Although, this one has yet to be completed, but it still has enough power to sent off a strong energy signature to block off any communications or any other channels of anything really."_

Dororo caught his breath. It made sense now! This incomplete Kiruru was the source blocking his jutsu in the first place! "But why is it that we are able to use communicators now?"

_"Kukuku. My guess is that like any other major disruption, there are at least some areas where a signal is possible. This Kiruru will definitely be a major problem if these Uzuzians can get a "generator" from an unimaginable source."_

Realization hit the ninja just as Kazu's blade hit his own. "The Orb of Layorh. That's why they want it."

_"Obviously. Kukuku... just make sure that they don't get their hands on it, otherwise this whole planet is going to be wiped out entirely, and us with it."_

The ninja fought down a shudder. "Right. No pressure."

_"In the meantime, we'll do what we can to destroy this thing," _Giroro said.

Suddenly, he was broken off by a shout as the young voice of the Private added, _"Tell Gunso-san I said hi!"_

_"Quit it! I'm trying to talk-!" _the Corporal started to snap back before only static came to the Lance Corporal's ears.

Inwardly, he was sort of glad that he was no longer talking or listening to someone through his communicator so he could simply focus on Kazu again. He was caught off-guard though as Kazumanaged to finally take advantage of the frog by thrusting his blade at the ninja, who dodged by jumping to the side, but the Uzuzian saw this coming as he used his much stronger fist to punch the Keronian in the chest, throwing him back.

Koyuki gasped, seeing this as she was helping Yukiko up. "Dororo!"

The giant Uzuzian boomed with laughter, looming over the Blue Keronian, who was trying to get himself up, but that punch had really hurt him. He tried to reach for his katana, but Kazu stepped his heavy foot right onto the ninja's hand, nearly crushing it.

"And now," Kazu raised his blade, "you will die."

* * *

"So, uh, how are we going to destroy this, desu?" Tamama asked as he and the rest of his friends stared up at the purple energy sphere.

"Simple," the Corporal replied, getting his guns ready. "We throw everything we have at it."

The tadpole Keronian smirked, stepping back a bit to be able to use his signature move. "No problem then, desu." He inhaled a strong breath of air, then a great yellow beam shot from his mouth. "TAMAMA IMPACT!"

Everyone braced themselves as the attack struck the sphere, and when they thought that it would do the trick, they were so very wrong. The Tamama Impact got reflected right off like it was nothing... and straight back at them.

Giroro and Tamama managed to get out of range of it, but the two human girls, Natsumi and Momoka, weren't as lucky. The impact had unfortunately hit right near where they were, blowing up some of the platform as they both screamed as they were falling to the ground several stories below.

"NATSUMI!" the Corporal exclaimed in pure fright, hurrying to the edge of the devastated area of wood.

"MOMO-CHI!" Tamama screeched, doing the same.

When they looked downward, they half-expected the girls to be squashed to a pulp on the snow, but instead, Saburo had used his paper airplane to fly in at the last second to catch the girls and fly back up again safely, much to the two Keronians' relief.

"Hey, you two alright?" Saburo asked the two females from over his shoulder.

"V-very, Saburo-senpai," the red-head replied, blushing up to the roots of her hair.

Momoka nodded, in good condition herself, but inwardly, her other self was enraged. _Why couldn't Fuyuki-kun come to my rescue?_

The private looked back up at the energy sphere still sparkling with small traces of electricity. "What now, desu?"

"Not sure," replied the Red Keronian, trying to think... until one idea came to him that was just crazy enough to work. He looked up in the Angol's direction and shouted over to her, "Mois!"

Already aware of what he was suggesting, the pale girl nodded and turned towards the sphere with her Lucifer Spear in hand. "This is for Uncle!"

Tamama's eye twitched. "Are you... sure this is a good idea?"

"It's the only one I have," the older Keronian answered. "Now, come on. If this works, then it might be bright to not be here when this thing goes off."

"I don't object to that, desu," said Tamama, not even hesitating to go join the others on Saburo's paper airplane and fly off to a (hopefully) safe distance before the Angol would unleash her fury.

Just as they did, Angol Mois smashed the meteorite end of her weapon towards the sphere, shouting, "**Hellmageddon 1:1**!"

The Lucifer Spear met with the sphere and a great electrical reaction took place as huge steams of lightning shot around like mad, some nearly hitting the others a few times as well as the Angol, but she didn't stop, trying to push her attack through.

"That woman is going to kill us all!" exclaimed Tamama, panicking.

Angol Mois was groaning from her effort, praying that by some remote chance, she would be able to break the sphere, when finally, hints of cracks on the energy sphere were becoming visible, crackling as the pale girl was starting to do her job. Then when she began to notice this, she pulled back her spear just in time as the sphere exploded and purple lightning bolts fly about, randomly striking whatever was in range. These targets happened to be mostly the structure itself as it blew holes in the black marble until it hit one vital point that was enough to cause the tower to begin collasping downward; debris scattering and smoke clouded up the entire perimeter of the pillar.

"I can't see!" Momoka shouted as they were caught in some of the smoke.

They all coughed from some of the clogged up air until the smoke started to settle at last and the pillar was nothing more than a huge pile of debris below.

"We did it, desu!" Tamama cheered after a little bit.

"That was amazing, Mois-chan!" The red-head praised to the pale girl who now floated beside them.

Angol Mois looked down sheepishly. "Aw, that was nothing. You should how I destroy a planet. You can say; a personal hobby?"

The others sweatdropped.

* * *

The ninja couldn't do a single thing as the blade that belonged to Kazu was ready to come down.

"Kazu," he began, trying to keep his voice level. "Don't do this. If you use the Orb and bring about Kiruru, you'll only be dooming yourselves as well."

"We are the ones who created it," the Uzuzian spat. "This creation of ours will only obey me and I will use it to destroy any who get in my way. Including you-,"

_"No! Dororo!"_

Dororo barely saw what had happened next until it was over. The green-haired companion of his had jumped in and slam the Uzuzian away from the Keronian, taking a protective stance in front of her friend. He didn't have much time to register that scream from her... was the same one he heard in his dreams in the past... how could he not see it? That was from the future... from right now.

The female was glaring so intensely at the larger being that if looks could kill, he would have long been dead.

"You won't touch him!" she snarled, not even moving from her place.

"K-Koyuki-dono!" the Blue Keronian tried to scramble to his feet. "Don't!"

The lord looked in between the two, then smirked. "Ah... now I see. So you really care about each other don't you? What can you hope if you two are from separate races? He's an _invader_ and you'll soon be the invaded if they're not put out of their misery! Why do you protect him still?"

She hesitated. "Well... because... Dororo is different. He's kind... and he wants to protect the planet from anyone who might want to harm it! He cares about it and me!" Her eyes narrowed. "He's my friend and I won't let you hurt him!"

Dororo was still in his spot, staring at the kunochi. "Koyuki-dono..."

"If you care that much, then you'll die first instead, Princess," the Uzuzian hissed, ready to deal a finishing blow to the girl... until something really unexpected happened right there and then.

From the other end of his belt where the Orb of Layorh was dangling... was glowing brightly like when Yukiko had used it in the past.

"Gero?" Keroro blinked, standing with Fuyuki after the teenager had just used the Kero Ball to activate a hammer that whacked the living daylights out of the other Uzuzac, which lied on the ground, dizzy. "What's with the light show?"

The Koyuki-look alike slowly climbed to her feet, her crystal blue eyes wide. "It's... responding to her call."

"W-what is this?" demanded the giant Uzuzian as blue wisps of energy started to whirl around him, which was leaking right out of the Orb. "Stop this at once! I... I am Lord Kazu and I demand that-" Suddenly, his red eyes shone in pure terror as the wisps of blue energy started to form a mini tornado around him. "N-no! No! Stop! NOOOO!"

The two ninja averted their gaze as the chilling screams of Kazu filled the air as the blue tornado continued to spun, completely covering the being. They didn't dare look again until silence was in the throne room once more and when the light died and where Kazu had been was just the Orb of Layorh that chattered to the floor, dull in color.

No one moved or said a word for a long time.

"What... just happened?" Keroro asked.

"Is he... really gone?" the male teenager asked, unsure.

"I believe so," the Blue Keronian answered slowly, getting to his feet, staring at the spot where Kazu had met his demise. "How that is so, I'm not certain."

"I do," the Princess stated, walking over to meet them. "You see as I said before, the Orb only answers to the call of the Royal Family... and when Koyuki desired that you would be free from hurt from Kazu... it did that."

The kunochi didn't move, recalling that one thing that she remembered from her decreased mother in her dream:

_"... if you ever need help; seek the orb's power and it'll be your assistance..."_

"So... it's finally over now," Dororo muttered. "Kazu is defeated."

"Um, I know that we should be celebrating now, but what about that whole battle outside still?" Keroro questioned.

* * *

Jet was just ready to strike the Resistance member, Iruka... when suddenly his entire body froze.

The young man was very surprised by this of course, but before he could say anything at all, he began to notice that all around him on the battlefield; the Uzuzians were all freezing in place in shock as the battlefield fell aruptly quiet.

"It... can't be," Jet murmured, still frozen in place. "Our lord... can't be..."

Iruka was lost of words. If what these soldiers could sense was true... then could it be that the two Princesses and their other allies really succeeded in stopping Kazu? Just moments before, he and his fellow comrades had witnessed the sudden collapse of the marble pillar in the capital city... and now this.

Although this was something to be very proud of, Iruka didn't waste a breath as he pointed his sword to Jet's neck. "Drop it. Your leader is dead. You have lost."

For a moment, he thought that Jet wouldn't oblige... yet he did as the Uzuzian's sword dropped into the snow, not even bothering to say a word. Around him, his other soldiers were all doing the same as each and every one of their enemies dropped their weapons.

But it wasn't just this that all of them were surrendering.

In the sky, the dark clouds were actually beginning to falter and break apart... and soon enough light started to pour in from the yellow ball that was becoming visible along with the clear blue sky... and the cold fading and being replaced by the wonderful feeling of warmth. The sudden light was so harsh to many, that they were forced to avert their gaze until their eyes got used to the beautiful radiance.

"Victory!" one soldier cried out with the other soldiers following his example as the battlefield was echoing with chatter of joy.

Everyone, except for the Uzuzians, would all stare in awe at the quickly clearing sky that was well spreading across the land in just a matter of minutes.

Even back in the mountain village of Fuja, the citizens of the settlement were all coming out of their homes to witness the sight. Some were already cheering with their friends and family, while others were simply just standing there as if to take in the warmth that they longed for a years.

"Mommy," a young boy asked his mother, tucking on her hand. "What is that big yellow thing in the sky?"

Tears welling up in the older woman's eyes, she replied, "That, Juro, is the sun."

* * *

**Kazu and his henchmen are finally defeated! Whoot! twenty-six chapters though, phew. (Please let me know if it seem too cliche in this chapter). That little scene with Koyuki standing up against Kazu was one of the parts from my dream that I remembered the most and it was practically exactly like how I presented it in this story.**

**And yes, I know what you're thinking about this chapter's end point. The whole conflict may be over, but there's still a couple chapters to go before this fanfic is concluded. So the ending is coming up real soon! Stay tuned and please review! This was a pain to type up you know.**


	27. The Coronation

****

A little later than I intended to put up this chapter, but hey, better late than never.

And again; thank you so much for the reviews! I'm get so flattered!

Here's your reward, folks!

* * *

The next several days went by in a flash.

Soon after the defeat of Kazu and his soldiers, the remaining Uzuzians, as well as the Uzuzacs, were put in captivity until further notice as soon as the capital of Ikuy was properly handed over to the Resistance and the true citizens of the land. They were met with almost no trouble surprisingly. Many of the enemy aliens obliged now that their leader had suffered a fate that the few who confronted him didn't wish to go into details about.

People were treated from their injuries, while many joyful reunions took place as soldiers joined back with their families or good friends that looked the happiest that they did in a long time.

Once the deadly battlefield (which would now be known as the Third Great Battle of Wonst) was cleared of debris and bodies, a proper funeral was held for those who died. A speech was presented by Princess Yukiko as well as the Resistance Leader Goro, his scarred face looking grieved as he looked over the grave of his assistant, Toshi, whom also died honorably. An eyewitness of Toshi's demise stated that, "he was among the bravest fighters in the battle".

The beginning of the clean-up effort had everyone involved, each doing their own jobs to pitch in. Thanks to Dororo, Koyuki, and the others, the black marble from the pillar was easily disposed of and done within a day tops. Homes, however, took a little longer to repair, but much work was done. According to some, Wonst would take a long time to fully recover from the incident, but was off to a good start.

By the end of the week, everything in the capital was cheerier than it had ever been and people started abandoning scarves and such as it gradually warmed up (considering it was springtime for their planet). The sun melted away a good portion of the snow, revealing the green grass that longed to bathe in the light. The land itself was already starting to show other signs of life like trees, small critters, and buzzing insects.

Everyone, for this reason, found it very suitable that Princess Yukiko would have her coronation that very day.

With a platform raised in the first of the palace walls, Ikuy residents from all over had gathered in front of it, eagerly awaiting to see their new queen crowned. Standing with the soon-to-be queen was the new Captain of the Guard, Iruka, and her new adviser, Goro, whom would be the one to receive the honor of crowning her.

Dororo stood with his friends in the front of the massive crowd, but he saw several familiar faces. Mana the herbalist stood nearby, looking the youngest she did in years. A few previous slaves (who had been in the same camp that he, Koyuki, and Yukiko had been held) were present that he recognized. He could have sworn that he also spotted the little boy that he once saved from a burning home (which he remembered his name was Juro) and his mother.

As the coronation began, a speech was presented by Yukiko. She had abandoned her worn-out clothes and was now wearing a sky blue dress that shone in the sunlight. Her once ragged hair was now braided back, showing off more of her pale face, but this did barely to take off of her amazing appearance.

Somewhere in the middle of the event, his, as well as the other Keronians and their human partners', attentions were grabbed as a suddenly sniffle was heard from a certain green alien.

Tamama blinked. "Gunso-san... are you crying?"

"O-Of course not!" Keroro immediately denied... despite how obvious it was that he _was _crying. Tears practically fell down in waterfalls down his cheeks. "I-I'm just expressing my joy! Our friend Yukiko-dono is now going to be queen! Th-They grow up so fast, de arimasu!"

"Too bad you can't," retorted Giroro, annoyed.

"You can say; slow maturity rate?" Mois had added.

Fuyuki smiled. "It's still hard to believe how fast it warmed up."

"A little too warm if you ask me," Natsumi complained softly as she pulled on her turtle neck a bit.

The Sergeant Major did his trademark laugh. "_Kukuku_... I never was a fan of big social events."

Dororo didn't feel a need to contribute to the comments from his friends, paying much more heed to the ceremony itself. It looked as though that many were still in awe at Yukiko... but in all honestly, he was more stunned by the twin sister of the girl that also stood on the platform nearby: Koyuki.

The kunochi's twin had suggested that in order to leave a good impression on the crowd that Koyuki too should be dressed as suitable as possible. She too wore a dress much like Yukiko's, but was a more darker color which helped to bring out her darker eye color. She wore her hair back normally, although it did look a tad more curly than usual, but mostly at the tip of her ponytail. Her bright smile didn't falter once as she watched her sister.

He was almost glad that he wasn't close enough for her to possibly see his reddened cheeks.

Finally, Goro stood in front of the bowed Yukiko, holding up a silver tiara with a sapphire gemstone in the front. Once it was placed upon her head, she proudly straightened up again. The crowd erupted in cheers, hailing their new queen of Ikuy.

During the uproar, Dororo caught Koyuki's look, and they both smiled at each other.

Nothing could ruin this day... except for perhaps one thing that he dreaded to be reminded of later that night.

* * *

Following the ceremony, a great feast in the palace took place, which everyone was invited to. Tables of food were presented, while the halls rung with melodic tunes. People ate, laughed during jokes they shared, and even danced. Basically every minute during the feast, many would go up and congratulate the new queen, and even offering a few gifts. However, when opportunity came, she too danced with none other than Iruka, both beaming as they moved on the dance floor.

"I still can't get over that, desu," Tamama mumbled, sitting with the rest of his platoon while the private munched on some treats. "You know, the thing with those two."

He wanted to comment also about Natsumi dancing with Saburo (although, the male's intentions were purely with being friendly and polite to the female), but the young Keronian knew better as he noticed the look in the Corporal's eyes that were glowering with murder at the boy.

"This is the most exciting it's been since we got here," Keroro stated. "... Oh! By the way, Sergeant Major Kururu; how's things with getting us home?"

"Stable," replied the yellow Keronian, typing on his laptop. "With much luck, we should be getting ready to go by tomorrow morning. I'm still trying to figure out what was with that earlier bug in that invention though, _kuku_."

"You can say; an unsolved mystery?" Mois said, looking slightly troubled as she sat next to Keroro.

"Ah, it can wait," the Sergeant said casually with a shrug. "Let's just enjoy the celebration, de arimasu!"

"Um, Gunso-san...?" began the youngest Keronian as he witnessed his leader eatting up a strange green food without much thought.

"What is it, Private? Can't you see I'm trying to enjoy myself?"

"B-But you just ate some frog legs, desu!"

Keroro stood still, paler than usual. Then he quickly stood and dashed off. "I'll be right back!"

"Wait, Uncle!" Angol Mois called as she too jumped to her feet. "I'll help you!"

The private's eyes sharpened as he snapped, "I'll be the only one helping Gunso-san, woman!" Then he too followed, trying to make sure that he was beating the Angol in reaching his leader first.

Dororo stared after the unusual scene and sighed. He figured that maybe he should instead go see how Koyuki was. The last time he saw her, she was chatting away with her sister.

It took a while to find her, especially because of the overwhelming crowds of people. Occassionally, a few would say something to him, thanking him for his help, and at some point, he actually ran into Juro and his mother. He was delighted to exchange a some words, right after the mother thanked him once more for saving her youngest son. He was shocked to find out that the little boy was actually Iruka's younger brother and wanted to grow up to be like him someday. The ninja gave the child a few words of encouragement, then finally left them to continue his search.

When he did spot Koyuki, she was sitting in a seat, away from the main part of the celebration, speaking with a male around her age, and froze in his tracks. He watched for a few more seconds as they spoke, then the young man eventually left the girl.

As soon as the kunochi spotted Dororo, she smiled. "Dororo! There you are! How's the party with you and your friends going?"

"Fairly well," he replied truthfully. "Might I ask about...?"

Koyuki's smile faltered. "Oh? You mean that guy I was talking to? His name was Hiro. He asked me to dance."

He felt a ping of jealously. "But you declined?"

"Yeah. But he wasn't upset or anything."

Dororo felt the slight tension in his shoulders lessen. "I see. But how come you're not enjoying yourself right now, Koyuki-dono?"

"Well, I wanted to get a small break from everything," she answered as the Keronian got onto a chair beside her. "There's a lot of commotion." The ninja nodded in understanding, then she continued, her voice a little more serious, "and I was also thinking about what Yukiko-san said."

"What would that be if I may ask?"

"If..." Koyuki hesitated. "... If I wanted to stay here with her in Ikuy."

The Blue Keronian nearly fell out of his chair, feeling like he was majorly hit with a huge punch to the gut. He had almost forgot about that. He hadn't thought about it in a while... but even now, it filled with his dread.

"Though... I'm still considering it," she went on, not noticing her friend's reaction. "I mean, I like school and being with Natsumi-san... and training with you, Dororo, but..."

"You feel like your duty is to be on your sister's side," finished the Keronian, "in your... real homeland."

The kunochi looked down sadly at him. "Dororo? What should I do?"

Between all that was happening within those few minutes, the ninja was dumbfounded by the question to say the least. "Huh?"

"Do you... think that I should stay here or go back with you and Natsumi-san?"

He was silent for a while, his feelings conflicting with his ability to think straight and be reasonable. Then, he answered slowly, "I think that you should choose which makes you happier, Koyuki-dono."

Koyuki blinked. "Really?"

The ninja nodded, although his insides felt more hollow. "Whatever decision you make by tomorrow, Koyuki-dono... I promise that I will follow to the end of it. Whether you want to come back to Earth... or stay here." He looked her right in her teal eyes. "If you're happy with your choice, that's all that matters."

Her eyes shone with mixed emotions. "Dororo..."

Before more could be said, a familiar figure emerged from the crowd and went up to meet them; Princess... or rather Queen Yukiko.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "Am I interrupting something?"

"No," the duo quickly replied.

While a little baffled by the quick answer, the new queen didn't pay much mind to it as she said, "Koyuki... there's something I want to talk to you privately about if you're not busy."

The kunochi glanced at the ninja, but he gave her a reassuring look that it was fine, then answered Yukiko, "Okay... I'll be there in one second."

Yukiko nodded, then started off.

Getting up herself, before the kunochi went to follow her twin sister, she said, "Oh, there's one more little thing, Dororo."

He gave her a questioning look. "What would that be, Koyuki-dono?"

With absolutely no warning, the green-haired girl quickly leaned forward and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Thank you."

Even as the girl left him, the Blue Keronian was left to sit there in a daze, his face completely red from the blush that spread from his cheeks in a matter of seconds as he uselessly tried to form words at what had just happened as he stared after her. He had barely noticed Keroro, Tamama, Giroro, and Mois coming up to meet him.

"Hey, Dororo! What's up?" Keroro asked, walking towards him. "We just came to tell you about... hey, what happened to your face?"

"N-Nothing," the ninja replied, starting to come back to his senses.

The young tadpole Keronian grinned knowingly. "Then why are you blushing, Dororo-senpai? Something happened?"

"Your face is really red," Mois piped up, "you can say; red as a tomato?"

"I-It's really nothing!" protested the ninja, but it felt like it wasn't helping that his face was possibly reddening now from embarrassment.

While the two Keronians continued to try to press their flushed friend with questions, Fuyuki and Momoka were actually sitting at one of the tables. The male was looking through the bookthat he had obtained from the rich girl - whom had a very smitten look on her face - not very long ago, which held details about the land of Ikuy that an explorer had once found himself in somehow.

"I still don't understand some of what these extra notes described," he admitted aloud. "If only I could figure it out..."

"Do you need some help, young man?"

Fuyuki looked up in surprise to see an elderly man standing there, Goro. "Goro-san?"

Momoka was a little annoyed by this interruption, but she did a good job hiding it.

The Resistance leader smiled. "Please, just call me, Goro." His gaze moved to the open worn-out book. "Unusual symbols, aren't they? They're actually part of the writing system here." He pointed a finger at a page. "It's a tad worn out here, but this is supposedly the alphabet for that very system."

"How would you know that?" Fuyuki asked, surprised.

Goro smirked. "Maybe because I was the one who wrote it in there in the first place. I see that you've been keeping that book in otherwise good shape."

The teenager's eyes popped open. "W-Wait? _You're_ the explorer from Earth who discovered this place? How?"

"Well," the elder began, "it's a rather long story, especially since it was a rather long time ago. But yes, I was once from Earth. One day while I was hiking up into the mountains, I discovered a strange cave... and with it a way to this once snow-covered world. I didn't know how it was possible. I thought I was dreaming, but after looking around, I discovered many things about the land of Ikuy. After gathering enough data, I returned home from the way I had come and tried to share it with the world... but of course the talk of a portal to another world didn't exactly make much sense to many and I became a laughingstock. It became so unbearable for me that I decided to return back here, and that time I somehow found myself getting mixed up with the war and everything.

"I ended up having a rather nasty encounter with those Uzuzacs at some point while I attempted to find someplace safe. I managed to get away... but..." The old man turned his head as if to hide his scars. "However, this bittersweet victory ended up catching the attention of some... and eventually, I became Resistance Leader... and also found a little love in this place."

He glanced in the direction of Mana nearby.

"Th-That's... amazing!" Fuyuki said, having been excited the whole time during the story. "Better you should take this back then..."

Goro shook his head. "I don't need it. It's yours to keep now." He smiled. "Besides, I'm sure that you will enjoy trying to figure out some of the secrets I left in this book. There's even some pages left for you that you can write perhaps some of your own data. Maybe someday you can too can make a great discovery of your own with that great sense of curiousity you seem to possess."

Fuyuki smiled. He didn't say anything about it, but technically he did discover something great a few years ago in his bedroom one morning, but there was still plenty out there that still left him wanting to ask more questions about. "I'll do that."

Maybe someday he could also figure out why Momoka had that odd look on her face right next him...

* * *

Koyuki was been led to what happened to be some sort of old library. Now that Kazu was gone, the librarian whom worked there was still in the midst of getting everything organized, so it was in a bit of a messy state. She didn't really mind though. She was more concerned about something else.

"Yukiko-san, what is it?" she asked once they were inside.

The new queen sighed as she shut the door behind her. "Well... it's about tomorrow."

"I know. I haven't really decided yet."

Nodding as if expecting the answer, the blue-eyed girl said, "I figured as much. But before you do come to your decision... I've been meaning to tell you about this." She took out the Orb of Layorh from around her neck. "You still remember about... what happened to Kazu with this, right?"

The kunochi tried not to shudder at the reminder, but nodded.

"Well, as you already can tell, this possesses power that even today remains a mystery. During our confrontation with Kazu... it was somehow able to answer your call to protect your friend Dororo. I think the reason for it is... that your feelings were strong enough due to how close you two are."

Koyuki thought over this explanation, doing her best not to blush. It did seem possible... but it wasn't there seem to be an undertone as she looked back up at Yukiko again, noticing her look.

"You... think that I should go back with Dororo and my friends?"

A knowing look twinkled in Yukiko's blue eyes.

"But," the kunochi began, "what about you? You're my only sister that I never even knew I had until Dororo and I met you! It would be very wrong to leave you here alone with a kingdom to rule..."

Yukiko smiled a tiny bit. "Of course I won't be alone. Koyuki, even though I would be overjoyed if you stayed here, your duty isn't here. Mine is. Yours is with your friends. Wouldn't it be wrong to leave the friends that you knew longer? The power of the orb only worked after all because of how long you and Dororo have been together. It wouldn't be right if you two were apart."

The queen waited a few seconds, but Koyuki didn't speak. Then she added, "Think more about it. Just do what your heart is telling you, like it did for me."

She turned and went out the library, leaving the other girl to stand there in silence.

_What... my heart tells me?_ pondered the kunochi.

* * *

**DoroKoyu moments are the best, aren't they? I guess this kind of did get more into the pairing than I intended in this fanfic. Ah, well.**

**And it's still not the end yet, people! Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	28. Homecoming

**ARGH! Another late update DX**

**Other than that, I don't have much to say... except enjoy!**

* * *

Dororo sighed, rubbing his eyes clear from the sand that he still felt after waking up the next morning. He had gathered all his belongings (which wasn't much) and was on his way outside where everyone would be giving him and their friends the final farewell.

It was finally time to return back to Pekopon. Most of his friends were very eager to get a taste of back home and being able to get back to their normal - or close to normal - lives.

But he was one of the few who still dreaded the thought of leaving.

Despite the little time he had known some of his new friends, he would miss them, especially Yukiko, since they had been travelling with her a much longer time. But above all, if she decided to stay in Ikuy as well, he would miss Koyuki the most of all.

He had of course waited a little while to see if the kunochi would join him one last time, but the girl hadn't answered the door, possibly still being asleep from last night's party. After finally being reminded by the others, as they were getting ready, that they would be leaving real soon, Dororo finally left the door, even if it was painfully to him.

_This is for Koyuki-dono's happiness,_ he reminded himself as he moved along silently down the hall. _She has the right to do what she wishes... no matter what._

While those words continued to be played in his head, it seemed that so little time had passed before he had finally stepped out into the courtyard where his friends and a small crowd of people were waiting for him.

"Took you long enough, Dororo!" Keroro huffed as the ninja approached. "We're about to return home and you take your sweet time in getting here! Sheesh!"

Natsumi smacked the alien over the head with a fist, causing him to immediately clamp up out of both fear and the need to rub the visible bump on his head. When Dororo was close enough, however, the female's frustration at the other frog completely melted away, being replaced by sad eyes as she gazed at the ninja.

"Where's Koyuki-chan?" she asked softly.

Dororo took a moment to respond. "Still in her room."

"So she's not coming?" questioned Fuyuki, also a little saddened by this.

"It appears so."

Natsumi exchanged some sad looks with her brother and friends, but the ninja was the first to break the silence by commenting to Giroro, "Leader-dono seems to be in a much less cheery mood than I thought."

"Heh, that's because of his reaction earlier this morning," the Corporal explained. "He asked for a reward, but we were told that practically all the gold the kingdom previously had was mostly gone and they couldn't offer him much since they need to recover."

The ninja immediately got a mental image of his leader's reaction and became a bit amused by the thought of the Green Keronian's jaw dropping in shock when hearing the news.

He pushed away the humorous thought when Yukiko suddenly approached and kneeled down in front of him. "I truly want to thank you again, Dororo. Without your help, the kingdom would have never been freed. I really do wish that we could of thanked you in some other way..."

Dororo put up a hand to stop her. "No need, Yukiko-dono. Your appreciation is all we need."

"Speaking of which, Yukiko-san," began Fuyuki curiously, "now that you have the kingdom back, what will happen to the Uzuzians and Uzuzacs?"

The queen smiled a bit. "That's already being taken care of. While there are several who were against it, my new council and I proposed a treaty with them. They may be freed and are allowed to settle somewhere in the north if they agreed to establish peaceful ties with us."

Dororo probably would have returned the smile himself. "If I may say so, that is a very wise choice as queen."

Yukiko's smile widened somewhat. It took her a few moments to realize that her eyes were watering a little and she quickly used her sleeve to wipe them clear. "I... I am queen. I shouldn't let farewells be so tearful."

The ninja held out a hand. "It won't have to be a farewell. Maybe someday, you can visit us on Earth when you aren't too busy. We'll be able to work something out."

She sniffled, wiping away the rest of her tears. She stopped when noticing his hand extended out and slowly smiled again as she took a hold of it and they shook; sealing the deal of their promise. "I shall be looking forward to it."

"As will I."

"_Kukuku_," Kururu snickered, interrupting the moment (to everyone else's despite). "If we're done with all the mushiness, then I suggest that we go while the transportation back is still active."

The new Captain of the Guard, Iruka, nodded his head to the group, while the elderly Goro kindly said, "Don't be a stranger now."

"We won't," Fuyuki assured, smiling a bit as he also shook hands with the old man.

Jiro's mother (whom they had found out days earlier that her name was Suzuki) looked down at her youngest son, saying, "Make sure you thank them again, Jiro."

"Thank you!" Jiro cried happily, waving.

"It was truly wonderful in having you here," Mana added with her own sweet smile.

The Sergeant Major took out a remote. "If I were the rest of you, I would step back."

Heeding the alien's words, Yukiko and the other residents of Ikuy immediately stepped back a few feet out of caution of whatever may happen next.

Dororo made sure to take one last look around, knowing well that this'll probably be the last time (for a while anyway) they see their faces and Ikuy. He hoped that he would see the kunochi there also, but there was no helping it now. As soon as Kururu activated the transport back...

"Wait up!"

The ninja and everyone stopped in surprise, and even Kururu's finger paused over the buttons. _That voice..._

Natsumi looked around for the source... and as soon as she did, she smiled brightly. "Koyuki-chan!"

Feeling his heart skip a beat, Dororo looked to where the red-head was gazing and saw that she was in fact right! There was the kunochi, in her casual clothes from Earth and all, running to the group, her characteristic smile across her face.

"Koyuki-chan, what are you doing?" asked a surprised Momoka.

"You can say; totally unexpected?" Angol Mois added.

The kunochi stopped in front of her friends, her smile not faltering in the slightest. "What does it look? I'm coming back with you!" She wasn't able to suspect that the next moment, Natsumi had rushed forward, hugging her friend happily. Giroro's eye twitched.

"That's great, Koyuki-chan!" she cried, overjoyed with her best friend.

If maybe Dororo wouldn't be so embarrassed by hugging the girl himself, he probably would have done it long ago. Instead, he found himself frozen in place; making sure that he wasn't seeing things when he saw Koyuki there. "B-But... Koyuki-dono; what about Yukiko-dono?"

Koyuki stopped hugging her best friend, looking down at Dororo with a smile. "I already talked to her about it." She glanced over at her sister. "Isn't that right, Yukiko-san?"

"Certainly," Yukiko answered.

"Besides, Dororo," the kunochi began, returning her attention to the Keronian, "aren't you glad to see me?"

"Of course I am!" Dororo blurted out instantly. When realizing that he did, he stiffened, daring to look at his friends... who were all grinning knowingly at him. "W-why are you looking at us like that?"

Tamama snickered softly. "We're not doing anything, but it looks like you two are, desu."

The ninja and the kunochi's eyes widened, not at all excluding the heat going up all the way pass their cheekbones. "We don't know what you're talking about!"

While the others were continuing to tease their flustered friends a little, Iruka whispered to the queen, "Your friends never cease to surprise me with their antics."

Yukiko smiled fondly, watching the sight. "They truly are one of a kind."

"Which makes me curious," Goro commented, chuckling a little. "If what they said was true about their story... I do wonder how they were able to get here in the first place."

The queen said nothing, looking down at the object hanging from her neck; her family heirloom. Even if she didn't say it out loud, she somehow had a feeling that she knew the answer to that question. _It was you, wasn't it? When I needed help the most..._

"... So is everyone ready to go home for sure this time?" asked Saburo calmly as soon as things quieted down.

Dororo and Koyuki shared a smile, while the others nodded. After the confirming, Kururu (who had mostly stayed out of the whole conversation) snickered a bit, then pressed the button on the remote. "I press!"

The group braced themselves as the whole area glowed yellow, forcing most of them to cover their eyes during the process of the transportation. However, the two ninja made sure to get one last look at the awe-struck Ikuy residents, giving them a small wave. They just barely saw the wave given back to them by Yukiko, and could of sworn that they also saw tears rolling down her smiling face.

Koyuki too felt some tears coming on just before their own world vanished around them. _Goodbye, Yukiko-san... I'll miss you... sister..._

* * *

Aki sighed as she walked through the front door of the Hinata Residence, carrying a binder of papers from work. It had been another hard working time to meet deadline as a manga editor, but she was just glad to be home that night at least.

"I wonder where those kids are," she wondered to herself, taking off her shoes and strolling down the hallway. "And why is it so dark in here...?"

* * *

Keroro's bedroom had been completely abandoned and quiet... up until that moment.

The Sergeant Major's invention, "The Have Anything You Wish For Lantern", suddenly started to slowly rattle. Then just seconds after, the lens shot out a beam of light like it had done before and instantly the whole gang appeared in mid-air... then promptly falling to the floor in a pile together.

"That... hurt..." Fuyuki muttered, not taking notice of the flushing Momoka right under his arm.

"Get off!" Giroro growled, shoving a half-consicious Keroro away from him.

"Did we have to come back home like this?" demanded Natsumi, embarrassed as she started to stand up.

Kururu only gave off his forever plastered smirk. "I never said that it would be an enjoyable trip back."

"Jerk," grumbled Tamama.

He and the others were not at all expecting what happened next. They saw the door to the bedroom open up and the Hinata children's mother, Aki, walk right in.

Fuyuki blinked. "Mom?"

"Oh, there you are," the woman smiled. "I was wondering where you were. What were you and your friends all doing?"

"Nothing, really," her son lied, seeing it would kind of be too much of a hastle to explain everything.

Aki giggled and winked. "Well, if that's the case, why don't we all head upstairs and enjoy ourselves some dinner, hm?"

"Sure, I'll help with the cooking," the red-head offered, going up to the woman.

The kunochi sighed happily, glad to see everyone in high spirits... especially now that they were all back home. _Her_ home.

As she started to follow the others out (with Giroro dragging along the half-awake Keroro still), Koyuki looked down at Dororo, asking, "Dororo, I was thinking of helping too. Do you want to also?"

Dororo gave a polite incline of his head. "It would be my pleasure, Koyuki-dono."

* * *

**I sure hope this chapter came out good ; Anyway, this is the second to last chapter (not including a little "credits" part, some facts about the story, and a bit of a special sneak peek chapter to a future Keroro fanfiction of mine), which will basically serve as the epilogue - not that it will take place too long after the end of this one, mind you.**

**Review please!**


	29. Burning Question

**It has come… the final chapter of this fanfiction, after nearly two years. Time sure flies, huh? Honestly, I'm not sure if I should do a sequel to this, but you never know how things turn out, right?**

**And a quick note to one of the reviewers, TheNew959: **_I appreciate your suggestions, but I would prefer it if you don't adapt my discontinued fanfictions. I didn't say I would permeantly stop doing them; I just said I would put them aside until I have time to work on them again. I also don't keep my PM on anymore because in the past, I was being pestered by some people to include their OC's in my stories and it got annoying fast. I'm not saying that anyone reading this is one of those annoying types, but I rather just keep it turned off for the time being. Thank you for understanding._

* * *

She couldn't believe that a week has passed since they returned home from Ikuy.

The kunochi sighed happily, allowing the wind to blow back her long hair as she stood on the forest path that she and Dororo were taking for some of their daily training up to the mountains. When she looked at them now, it almost reminded her of the ones back in her own birthplace.

While things had gone back to their normal routine (with the whole training, Dororo's friends trying to take over the planet, etc.), Koyuki's thoughts would still wander to Yukiko and the others. How was she? Was she having any trouble ruling the kingdom as queen? Did she also think of the kunochi in times like this?

Koyuki still missed her, but she didn't let this bother her; after all, she _was_ where she was meant to be. She grew up on this beautiful planet, laughing and hanging out with her friends, and above all: being with one of the ones she loved most of all.

"Pardon me, Koyuki-dono."

She looked down, seeing the familar face of her Keronian partner, Dororo, gazing up at her with his crystal blue eyes.

"What is it, Dororo?" she asked, curious.

The ninja seem to be giving his question much thought. "I was wondering... I haven't had much of a chance before to ask since we returned home... but did you really mean _that_?"

Koyuki became confused. "Mean what?"

He stumbled for an answer, shakily pointing a finger to the side of his face. "During the, uh, party in Ikuy right before you left to discuss something with Yukiko-dono."

She stiffened, finally realizing that he was referencing the kiss on the cheek that she had given him. Some part of her kind of hoped that he wouldn't remember that. But why did she feel so embarrassed about not telling him?

"Oh! Look, Dororo! We're almost there!" she exclaimed, pointing up ahead as partly an excuse. "Come on! Let's race each other!"

He stood there for a few moments out of surprise, but then tried to chase after the bolted girl, not being quite ready to give up on getting an answer. "But, Koyuki-dono! Wait!"

Koyuki only giggled to herself, continuing to run as a tint of pink was on her cheeks. She still didn't regret that decision.

_**Fin**_


	30. Credits and Bonus

**Credits**

_**Written and edited by: Anime Monkey Girl Fan**_

_**Special thanks to all the reviewers out there! You truly did help inspire me during even my most depressed times! See you around when I get around to my next major Keroro fanfiction!**_

* * *

**Fun Facts:**

- When Yukiko's name was originally being chosen, it was simply because I took the "ko" in Koyuki's name and put it in the back of "Yuki".

- Setsuko is also Japanese for little snow; just like Koyuki!

- The "Have Anything You Wish for Lantern" invention is a reference to Jirachi in Pokemon since they both can't really "grant" wishes, but can teleport something you want to you.

- Ikuy is backwards for "yuki" which means snow.

- Wonst is really the word "snow" backwards, but with a t added in.

- Originally, I planned to end this fanfic much early (I was planning maybe at least ten chapters), but I got so much nice feedback on another site that I decided to expand the story than what it was like in my dream.

- If this fanfiction had a theme song (like the movies obviously do), it would be Himawari by Kiroro (the same singer for the credits of the fourth Keroro movie). If you're curious about it, go look it up; it's a great song and and very fitting for this story.

* * *

**And now (so I mostly have another reason to include a 30th chapter in this story), here is a special sneak peek to a future Keroro fanfiction!**

Fuyuki Hinata had another great day of school. He and several of his friends had actually gone on a special class trip to a musuem on space and such. It was fun and he took plenty of pictures of him and some of his classmates; sure to make some lasting memories.

Too bad it wouldn't be him suddenly falling face-first into the ground after someone bonked into him from behind.

"Oof! That hurt..." he mumbled, rubbing his head.

"Oh! Sorry about that!" he heard a voice say from near by.

Getting his senses back together, he looked around and saw that the young voice had come from a little girl (probably around nine years). She had brown hair tied back in small braids and wore a simple shirt and blue overralls, which the latter reflected the apologetic eyes that she had.

"Hey, don't worry about it," he assured, getting to his feet and dusting himself off. "It was just an accident."

The girl sighed in relief. "Again, I'm sorry. I was sort of in a hurry."

"Like I said, it's no trouble," Fuyuki said. There was a bit of silence for a while, making it a tad uneasy, so he figured he should ask, "You're not hurt are you? That could have hurt someone as young as you."

She looked somewhat insulted, but she shook her head. "Nope, but I do have a name, Mister."

Fuyuki blinked. "Oh, sorry about that then. I'm Hinata Fuyuki."

The nine-year-old smiled, looking better as she did the traditional way of introducing one's self in Japan.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Murasaki Tomoko."


End file.
